She
by DestielLove1
Summary: Kol and Davina share there first kiss 2x9 little did they know someone was watching...Rated M, Kolvina, Kavina,
1. Chapter 1

Kol and Davina were walking down the side walk. Davina couldn't help but glance over at him realizing how attractive he was she quickly snapped out of her thoughts as Kol continued talking.

"He daggerd me for over a century...Today i got to repay that favor." Kol said. Davina looked at him suddenly concerned.

"Oh dont worry love, I'm not gonna hurt me own sister." Kol said Davina sighed.

"I didn't exactly prep Angela Barker either. I prepped Someone else" Kol said.

"What? Who?" Davina asked concerned.

"Well its a bit of a story, You see Klaus didn't just punish me for stealing the diamond...He also punished my witch friends locking them in the over the decades its become quite a assortment for the odd birds of the witchy verity.  
I'm sure Rebekah will be very comfortable in a prison created by Klaus." Kol said smirking

"You didn't" Davina said her voice laced with anger.

"Oh i did. Besides with Rebekah missing Klaus will be occupied so we can finish what we started." Kol stated.

Davina sighed "You swear she's safe" Davina asked.

"Perfectly. since this is the best day i'v had in the last 2 centuries, I've made a wish for you close your eyes." Kol said.

Davina closes her eyes Kol leans in cradling Davina's face and kisses her. Davina kisses Kol back Kol pulls back. Davina smiles then wraps her arms around kols neck then kisses him.

Davina was perfectly happy. Little did she know that that happiness would be short lived because in the distance someone was watching...

* * *

_**Authors Note- Hi Thank you for reading Please reveiew favorite and follow if you want me to update**_

_**-Amber**_


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus couldn't believe what he had just witnessed goody witch kissing his maniac of a brother. Klaus could not help but smirk. He would most defiantly have to see into that but right now he had more pressing matters at hand. and that needed Davina's help.

"Hello Marcel. Klaus said

"Klaus what can i do for you?" Marcel asked

"Well as you know Rebekah has gone missing and I'm going to need that little witch of yours Davina to do a tracking spell on my dear sister. Klaus replied smirking.

Marcel laughed. "I dont think Davina would ever help you" Marcel replied.

"Then make her" Klaus growled.

"I cant make Davina do anything Klaus shes not my little pet. Marcel stated.

"Klaus chuckled "Well i guess i could always ask Kol to convince her." Klaus said.

"Keep your psycho brother away from Davina." Marcel growled.

Klaus put his hands up in mock surrender. "Well Marcel that would be kind of difficult it seems my brother has taken a bit of a liking to Davina. Klaus said.

I. Don't. Care. she would never let him touch her" Marcel Smirked.

Thats interesting because she wasn't 'Not letting him touch her" when they where both latched onto each others lips last night. Klaus said smirking

The smirk from Marcel's face dropped. "No your lieing Davina would never do that.. She cant do that." Marcel growled

"Oh but i thought you said you dont control her" Klaus said smirking.

"No no no your lieing im going to go talk to Davina then i might just have to kill your brother. Marcel said walking out of the room."

"Thats the spirit" Klaus yelled.

* * *

Davina was at her place playing cards with josh.

"Davina!" She heard Marcel yell

She saw Marcel emerge from the stairs.

"Josh leave" Marcel growled.

"Ok...Talk to you later Davina.. Josh said walking out of the room.

"Hey what was that for that was really rude" Davina said.

"I dont care i need to talk to you" Marcel said.

"Alright...Then talk." Davina said.

"You would never lie to me right D." Marcel asked.

"Of course not Marcel. Whats wrong?" Davina asked.

"you've been hanging out with Kol lately and i just wanted to say i dont think thats a good idea and i dont approve." Marcel said.

"You dont approve relax Marcel where just hanging out. Davina said chuckling.

"Hanging out OK.. Does hanging out involve making out?"Marcel said.

The chucking from Davina stopped. "Wait how do you know that where you following me? Davina asked getting up from the couch.

"No D Klaus saw you and told me so it is true you where making out with Klaus psycho brother. Don't you see what your doing D he is worse then Klaus." Marcel yelled.

"You dont know him like i do" Davina said crossing her arms.

"No, i know him better then you do" Marcel said.

"Gosh Marcel your over reacting it was just one kiss its not like where getting married" Davina said raising her voice.

"I want you to stay away from him D End of story. Marcel growled.

"No you cant make me do that." Davina said.

"Don't you see what you are doing D you hate Klaus because of how evil he is and because he kills people Kol is ten times worse than Klaus hes a murdering psycho path who is just using you cant you see that.

"Oh so you really think that im that naive and stupid that i would let him use me" Davina yelled tears threatning to spill

"D you know that's not what i m- Marcel started

"Just get out" Davina growled a tear falling from her eye.

"Davi- Marcel started

"I said leave!" Davina screamed using her magic to whip him to the wall Marcel got back up he gave her one last look before using his vampire speed to leave.

Davina let her tears fall freely. She then grabbed her jacket and made her way out the door.

* * *

_**Authors Note-Thank you for reading Please review favorite and follow Look forward to chapter 3.**_

_**-Amber**_


	3. Chapter 3

Davina was beyond upset Marcel the one person in the world that she knew that she could always trust just judged her about something he knew nothing about...Davina was just walking down the sidewalk letting her tears fall freely. When she heard someone call her name.

"Davina!" He called. She quickly turned around to find Kol running towards her. she turned around and kept walking.

"Hello love where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you"Kol started by stopped when he saw that she had been crying.

"Whats wrong" Kol asked his tone serious.

"Nothing just leave me alone" Davina snapped.

"My apologizes love i was just making sure that you where ok" Kol stated.

"I'm sorry im just a little upset right now." Davina said.

"Whats wrong...You can talk to me love" Kol said.

"Is there somewhere we could talk?" Davina asked.

Kol nodded and reached out his hand to her she grabbed it. Kol took her to the place that he was currently staying at.  
Once there Davina and Kol took a seat on the couch.

Davina sighed. "You know how yesterday when we um you know uh" Davina stuttered.

"Kissed love" Kol asked.

"yea um well your perverted brother was apparently stalking us and saw us um kiss and he told Marcel and he overreacted a bit..." Davina said.

"What did he do?" Kol asked slowly.

"He just judged me right of the start saying how i was naive and you're only using me to get what you want and that you'll just hurt me. and that you are worse then Klaus and have killed tons of people" Davina said trailing of tears falling from her eyes."

"Well im not going to lie love i most likely am worse than Klaus and i have killed tons of people." Kol said wiping a tear of her face.

Davina looked up at him"But i swear to you Davina Claire im not just using you..And i will never...Hurt you.

Davina gently smiled at Kol. Kol leaned in and captured Davina's lips into a gentle kiss. When they finally pulled back from the kiss. Davina laid down on Kol's chest and unintentionally Fell asleep..Along with Kol next to her.

* * *

_**Authors Note- Thank you for reading Pleaseeeeeeeeee review favorite and follow and look forward to chapter 4. So this was a really short chapter so il try to make the next one longer :)**_

-Amber


	4. Chapter 4

When Davina Awoke she found that she was laying on something soft and warm. and snuggled into it. She yawned and looked up and saw Kols smirking face looking at her.

"Good morning love" Kol said. Davina jumped back hitting her head on the bed frame.

Kol chuckled "Not a good morning then? Kol asked amused.

Davina rolled her eyes "sorry i must of fell asleep last night" Davina said.

"Not a problem love i dozed off myself for a bit" Kol said.

Davina smiled "Would you like some breakfast?" Kol asked

"Uh yea sure" Davina smiled.

Kol got up to start breakfast. It scared Davina how much she was starting to like Kol she never expected him to be so...Nice and not like Klaus. She couldn't help but wonder back to what Marcel was saying. she didn't believe that Kol would ever hurt her. Or that he was just using her...Maybe he just wanted her so he would sleep with him...she shook her thoughts away. She had never had sex with anyone. she was always with her coven and her mom never really talked about it all she talked about was the harvest...she knew the basics about sex but.. she never really thought about if before. And then after the harvest she was stuck in the attic with only Marcel and josh to talk to..Davina sighed it didn't matter at least not now.

"Whats going on in that pretty little mind of yours" Kol asked.

Davina smiled "Nothing just thinking." Davina said.

"Ok love, Do you wanna sit down and eat." kol asked.

Davina nodded and smiled.

* * *

After breakfast Davina left and went back home. When she arrived home Marcel was waiting for her.

"Davina thank god your okay" Marcel said running up to her and hugging her.

"Of course im ok Marcel whats wrong" Davina asked.

"Well after i left i came back to apologize but you weren't her so i thought the worst ." Marcel explained.

"I'm ok Marcel i promise." Davina said Smiling.

"Listen D im really sorry i shouldn't of judged you without letting you explain i just worry about you. Your my family D i love you." Marcel explained.

"Oh Marcel i love you to" Davina said her eyes tearing up.

"even though i dont approve of whatever you and Kol are...doing Just promise me you'll be careful. ok?" Marcel asked

"I will be i promise i know Kol wouldn't hurt me" Davina said

"Good im glad i still dont approve though" Marcel said

"And your not going to go kill kol right.. Davina said teasingly yet serious.

"Well..."Marcel said.

Marcel!" Davina said laughing

I wont i wont calm down" If i run into him a perhaps give him a black eye he asked for it" Marcel said then smiled

Davina glared at him "Ha ha ha really funny."

"Ok im going to get going i'll talk to you later D" Marcel said.

"Ok bye Marcel." Davina said smiling

Davina had to admit that went better then expected maybe even she would see kol later today? she could not help but hope she would. for once and her life Davina was completely happy.

* * *

_**Authors Note-Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow. Look forward to chapter 5 :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kol was sitting in his loft thinking about Davina. What he said yesterday was true he would never intentionally hurt her...He cared about her. it was all these pesky human emotions he had now. he missed being a vampire. being strong. being able to defend himself. being able to to turn of the emotions..The feelings. he sighed, God he wanted to be back in his own body. But it wasn't possible? was it.. he wanted to be with Davina but it felt weird being with her without his own body. Kol shrugged. He really wanted to see Davina. He...Missed her after such a short period of time...God what was wrong with him. Kol decided to to pay Davina a visit.

* * *

Once he got to Davina's apartment he knocked on the door. Davina answered. she smiles when she saw him.

"Hey Kol, Whats up..?" She asked motioning for him to come inside once inside he spoke.

"Cant a boyfriend pay his girlfriend a visit when he misses her" Kol asked intentionally using the word girlfriend and boyfriend to see how she responded.

Davina blushed a light shade of pink. "Is that what i am your...Girlfriend?" Davina asked.

"Well i would hope so i mean i would be hurt if you had kissed me without the intention of a relationship i dont like being used Davina Claire" Kol said sarcastically pretending to be offended.

Davina laughed "I would love to be your girlfreind kol"Davina wispered blushing slightly.

"Im glad i like you Davina Claire and i have a feeling you like me to" Kol stated.

Davina just smiled Davina and Kol sat on the couch."What where you like before you died." Davina asked curiously.

"I'm sure you heard all the stories Darling" Kol said.

"Yea but i want to hear it from you dear boyfriend" Davina said chuckling.

"I was different no humanity..Meaner..Murderer." Kol said.

"Do you miss being a vampire..Being in your original body" Davina asked.

Kol nodded "Yea i do i was a vampire for 1000 years i was used to it my body being a vampire."

"How did you die..what did you do to make them kill you, Thats a story I've never heard. Davina asked.

Kol looked at her slightly hesitant.

"You dont have to talk about it if you dont want to" Davina said.

"Its ok love its a long story though, Have you ever heard about Silas?" He asked.

Kol spent a while explaining to Davina about Silas and the cure and Rebekah, Damon, Klaus, The hunter, The doppelganger he even explained about his siblings and Wye they dont get along he told her of all of his bad deeds when he was in mystic falls when he finally got to the part of the story where he went to the doppelgangers house,

"I was planning on cutting of the hunters arms and killing the doppelganger." Kol said.

"You where really going to kill them for no reason" Davina asked

Kol sighed "Silas couldn't be released he would kill us all my brother was to blind to see that..Anyway The doppelganger and hunter got the jump on me and killed me using the white oak stake then as you know after some time mother brought me back as a witch" Kol explained.

Kol was expecting Davina to yell or scream or use her magic on him or break up with him after knowing of what he did...But she did the one thing she never expected her to do...She reached out and she kissed him. they kissed for a few moments before she pulled away.

"Well that was not the reaction i was expecting darling "Kol said

"What can i say i believe that your actions of the past should justify how i feel about you...

"And how do you feel about me" Kol asked smiling.

Davina smiled back at him. "I like you Kol Mikaelson" Davina said.

"Well that's good because i like you to Davina Claire" Kol said. Leaning in and kissing her before she pulled back.

"Wait-" Davina said

Kol looked into her eyes "What is it love" Kol asked.

"What would you say if i said i think i could put u back in your original body" Davina asked smiling.T

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. PLEASE review favorite and follow. Look foward to chapter 6.. Also i was hoping to get some opinions on kol being put in his own body in my story :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

"What would you say if i said i think i can put you back in your original body?" Davina asked.

Kol looked at her in shock as if she was crazy.

"What?" Kol asked.

"If Klaus kept your original body i could put you back into it if you wanted me to" Davina explained.

"Wye would you ever do that love, You hate vampires and by putting me back in my original body im becoming a vampire again." Kol said.

"You said that you wanted to be in your original body im just giving you that option." Davina said.

"Davina, You would hate me as a vampire. how do you know that once im in my original body i wont kill everyone and leave." Kol explained .

"i trust you Kol. And Your acting like i only like you because your a witch and your somebody else body?" Davina asked.

Kol just stared and her silently agreeing.

"Do you really believe that?" Davina asked.

"No love, All im saying is that as a vampire i'll go back o being what i was before...A monster." Kol said.

"Just because your a vampire doesn't mean you have to be a monster Kol. You said you wanted more than anything to be in your original body i mean if i was stuck in someone else body i would feel really uncomfortable." Davina said.

"But-"Kol said about to argue with her.

Davina walked up to Kol and cupped his face and gave him a quick peck on the lips. " i wasn't lieing when i said i liked you Kol.I like you ...For you. I want all of you. original vampire and all, Its who you are.

Kol smiled she was right it was who he was. No one had ever cared so much about him before it felt...Good. He wanted to be in his original body...But he wouldn't risk losing Davina for it.. But she said it herself she wants all of him.

"OK." Kol said smiling.

Davina smiled "You'll have to see if Klaus kept your body" Davina said.

"Will do Darling" Kol said pulling her into a kiss. once he pulled back he started walking out the door on his way to see Klaus.

* * *

"Well look who decided to show his face" Klaus said as Kol walked into his house.

"Hello there Nik how nice to see you to dear brother" Kol said sarcastically.

"What can i do for you Kol" Klaus asked.

"I need a favor." Kol explained.

Klaus smiled "What favor it that" Klaus asked.

"Do you still have my original body Nik?" Kol asked.

"Wye of course i do its in your coffin where you should be." Klaus said smiling.

"I need it back" Kol said the smirk from Klaus face dropped.

"Wye?" Klaus asked.

"Davina said she can put me back in my original body." Kol explained.

Klaus laughed "Thats not happening little brother i cant have a maniac original vampire running around new Orleans." Klaus said.

"Nik...Please i give you my word i will not kill anyone in new Orleans except if its necessary." Kol said.

"Wye would Davina help you, Whats going on with you to." Klaus asked.

"I care about her" Kol said.

Klaus laughed "Im sure you do but after your put in your original body and she sees what your really like shell run for the hills. maybe even kill you once and for all" Klaus said chucking.

"I trust her Nik. Now the question is...Do you trust me?." Kol asked.

Klaus sighed "Your coffins in the basement do whatever you want, Oh and im keeping you to the no killing promise." Klaus said.

Kol smiled and went downstairs to receive his original body. soon he would be himself again. and he would have a wonderful girl like Davina by his side.

* * *

_**-Thank you for reading please favorite follow and review look forward to chapter 6 :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	7. Chapter 7

After Kol received the coffin from Klaus Kol returned to Davina's apartment.

"Is that it?" Davina asked walking towards the coffin.

"yep that's it love" Kol said smiling.

"Ok well we have to wait until midnight to do the spell so what do you want to do until then." Davina explained.

"Well i have some ideas. But i think I'll have to wait until i get back into my own body love" Kol said.

Davina blushed. "So once your back in your own body your only going to feed on blood bags right?" Davina asked.

"Yes Darling my brother already gave me the no killing in New Orleans people speech" Kol said rolling his eyes.

Davina chuckled Kol walked up to Davina. "How do you know im not lieing and am going to go on a mas murdering spree" Kol asked.

"Because i trust you Kol." Davina said.

"Most say its never a good idea to trust a Mikaelson love" Kol whispered.

"To bad because im trusting you so dont let me down. Davina whisperer

Kol crashed his lips to hers. Kol layed Davina on the couch. Laying on top of her well kissing her. Davina felt the fireworks go off she grinded her hips into him.

"Davina" Kol groaned.

"mmmhhh" Davina moaned.

"we might want to wait till get in my own body for this to contunue if you keep moving your hips like that i wont be able to control myself. Kol whispered.

Davina pulled back out of the kiss. "Sorry" Davina said blushing.

"Don't be sorry love, I know im irresistible i'll be even more irrisistable when im back in my own body then you wont be able to take your hands off of me." Kol said smirking.

Davina rolled her eyes.

"Davina" Kol said.

"yea" She said.

"Can i ask you a sort of personal question" Kol asked.

Davina raised her eyebrow. "Depends on what it is" She responded taking a sip of water.

"Have you ever had sex with someone before?" Kol asked curiously.

Davina almost chocked on her water.

"Would it matter if i have or haven't" Davina asked.

"Not at all love, I'm just curious feel free not to answer" Kol said.

"Um..No i have never uh had sex before" Davina said blushing furiously.

Kol smiled even though it wouldn't of mattered who she had or haven't slept with he couldn't help but smile at the thought that no one else have ever or would ever touch her except him.

"How about...First kiss" Kol asked.

Davina flinched remembering Tim...How Klaus had poisoned him and herself. and how she didn't Die because of Marcel's protection spell...She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Touchy subject then love?" Kol asked.

"Um no his name was Tim it was last year he um died Klaus killed him. Davina stuttered.

Kol was stunned Klaus had killed Davina's kid boyfriend. He knew Klaus was cold but wow he did not expect that.

"I'm sorry darling do you want to talk about it" Kol asked

"Klaus was trying to get revenge and kill me so he poisoned me and Tim i survived because of Marcel's protection spell he put on me." Davina said.

"I'm sorry" Kol said pulling her into a hug.

"It was along time ago" Davina said

Davina and Kol spent the next few hours talking and setting up for the spell Kol had got a few blood bags from Klaus for after the spell. then 11:55 came.

"OK its almost midnight love" Kol said.

"You and your original body will have to go inside the circle" Davina said.

Davina started the spell chanting. when 12:00 came Davina started chanting louder his head was spinning and in pain then he saw Davina's nose was starting to bleed he tried to run to her. he tired to get out of the circle but he relised he couldn't there was some kind of force failed locking him inside the circle he dropped to his knees in pain Davina kept chanting even as her nose bled. The last thing he remembered seeing was Davina fall to the ground then everything went black.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Please review follow and favorite. Look forward to chapter 8.**_

_**-Amber**_


	8. Chapter 8

The last thing Kol remembered seeing was Davina fall to the ground then everything went black.

Kol opened his eyes gasping for breathe. His head felt like it was on fire. His through was burning. He stood up and grabbed a blood bag and drained it. he was a vampire again. Then he looked to the left Davina was laying there uncontentious.

"Davina" He yelled.

He ran over to her and cupped her face. Her nose was bleeding but she was still alive. he picked her up an carried her to her bedroom. He stroked the side of her face. He wondered if being a vampire again would change how he felt about Davina but...He felt the same he felt the warmth the happiness the emotions the...Humanity. Then Davina's eyes shot open she was breathing hard.

"Kol" She whispered. He smiled

"Its me ,darling" Kol whispered.

Davina's smiled. "The spell worked" Davina said.

"yes well, It took quite a toll on you though love you could have died. Kol said.

"I'm fine just a little nose bleed no big deal" Davina said trying get up but then felt a total head rush and felt dizzy. Kol caught her before she fell and sat her back on the bed so that she was laying back down.

"See love your not okay lay down and relax" Kol said.

"Will you stay with me?" Davina whisperer.

Kol smiled and got into bed with her to where she was laying on his chest. right before Davina fell asleep she heard him whisper.

"I'll always stay with you Davina Claire"

* * *

_**Thank you for reading I'm sorry for the really short chapter the next once will be longer i promise i might even get to post the next chapter later today. Please review follow and favorite. Look forward to chapter 9.**_

_**-Amber**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors note- Just to let you know there is no Hayley or baby Drama. Rebekah and Klaus are in New Orleans Elijah isn't in my story... yet.**_

* * *

When Davina woke up it was light out she was still in her bed she must have slept until morning. She looked to her side to find Kol not there.

"Kol" Davina called.

Kol walked into the room drinking a blood bag. Davina let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

"Good morning darling, How are you feeling?." Kol asked.

"Better. The question is how are you feeling now that your back in your own body?" Davina asked.

"Well I'm glad to be back in my own body i have to adjust to being an original vampire again but other than that im fine." Kol replied smirking as he sat down on her bed.

"You stayed with me all night" Davina asked smiling.

"Of course i did. i did promise. and how could i pass up the opportunity to sleep in the same bed as a beautiful woman as yourself Davina Claire." Kol replied smirking.

Davina chuckled. "I'm glad you stayed" Davina said standing up

"Me to" Kol replied.

Kol grabbed her waist and pulled her to him kissing her passionately and hard Davina felt the fireworks go off even as he kissed down her neck Davina lightly moaned. Kol kissed back up to her mouth Davina parted her lips slightly allowing him access to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Davina became flushed and breathless. When Kol pulled back she saw him smirking. "How about some breakfast love" Kol asked.

Davina just nodded wordless.

Kol cooked Davina breakfast and they talked for a while.

"You know you should problem go see Klaus and Rebekah and tell him the spell worked." Davina sujested.

"Are you trying to get rid of me darling.? Kol asked with mock offence.

Davina laughed. "No, But they should know that your ok" Davina said.

"But i would much rather spend time with you then my annoying siblings" Kol said.

Davina rolled her eyes "Go tell them" Davina said laughing.

"Alright darling" Kol sighed exasperatedly.

"But I'll be back ?" Kol asked.

Davina nodded "I'm going to go talk to Marcel today anyway so il see you later."

Kol nodded "Ok be careful" Kol said giving Davina a quick kiss on the lips "I'll see you tonight, Love." Kol said leaving at vampire speed.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading Please review favorite and follow. look forward to chapter 10 :)**_

_**Also should i keep this rated T. Or go to rated M. please review. **_

_**-Amber**_


	10. Chapter 10

Davina arrived at Marcel's apartment.

"Marcel" Davina called out.

Marcel appeared from behind the bedroom door

"Hey D."Marcel said bringing her into a small hug.

"Hey Marcel."Davina replied.

"What brings you here?" Marcel asked.

"Well i just thought that i should let you know that Kol and i are dating now-"Davina started

Marcel grimaced. Davina sighed.

"And i put him back in his own body" Davina said so fast that if Marcel wasn't a vampire Marcel wouldn't have heard her.

Marcel's eyes opened wide.

"You what!" Marcel yelled.

"I put him back in his original body" Davina replied.

"So hes an original vampire again!" Marcel yelled.

"Yes" Davina replied.

"Davina you shouldn't have done that! Hes going to go on a murdering spree to get revenge on Klaus! Marcel said

"He wont Marcel he promised me and Klaus that he wouldn't kill anyone" Davina said.

"Wait..Klaus knew about this?" Marcel asked

"Yes, We needed original body for the spell." Davina explained.

"The spell could have killed you D." Marcel said.

"But it didn't" Davina said.

Marcel shook his head.

"Did Kol make you do this? Marcel asked.

"What? No! Marcel it was my idea." Davina said.

Marcel looked at her dumbfounded.

"hes a vampire again D a heartless vampire who doesn't care about anyone but himself.." Marcel said.

"Your a vampire and you care about me... Davina said.

"But-" Marcel started but Davina cut him off.

"I trust him Marcel i know he would never hurt me." Davina said "Wye" Marcel asked

"I really like him Marcel,I...Care about him and i know he cares about me" Davina said her eyes watering up.

Marcel sighed "I really hope you know what your doing D" Marcel said pulling her into another hug

* * *

Kol was on his way to Klaus's house. Kol was happy he was _happy_ to be in his own body he was_ happy_ to be a vampire again and he was_ happy_ to have Davina.

"Hello brother" Kol said walking into the house.

"Well looks like the spell worked brother" Klaus said smiling

"indeed it did" Kol said.

"Rebekah!" Klaus called upstairs.

"What do you want Nik i was b-" Rebekah started to say but stopped when she saw Kol."

"Oh my god!" Rebekah screeched running up to Kol and hugging him. He hadn't got to see his sister since he came back to life and he had to admit if felt good.

"Your alive i cant believe it when Nik told me i couldn't believe it but oh my god your really here" Rebekah cried.

Kol hugged her back "I'm here little sister" Kol said.

"Wait but i thought Nik said you came back in somebody else body as a witch...How are you a vampire?" She asked giving him a confusing look.

Kol just smiled "Come lets sit and catch up dear sister" Kol said.

They all took a seat on the couch

"There where sitting now explain" Rebekah said.

Kol chuckled "Davina put me back in my own body" Kol explained.

"Wait... Wye would Davina put you in your own body? she Hated you and she hated vampires Wye would she..." rambled but then her face broke out in a large all knowing grin.

"Wait are you and Davina...?" Rebekah started still smiling brightly.

Klaus just smirked wondering the same thing.

Kol just rolled his eyes then glared at her.

"oh my god!" Rebekah screeched. "you totally are!"

"Rebekah calm yourself" Klaus said covering his ears.

Rebekah just rolled her eyes still smiling brightly staring at Kol looking for a response.

"So you and Davina huh" Klaus said smirking.

"Me and Davina" Kol said his face breaking out in a smile.

* * *

After talking with Rebekah for what seemed like forever over blood bags and her consistent annoying questions about his love life he finally got to leave. He was happy to see Rebekah but he forgot how annoying his little sister really was Kol thought decided it would be best to go over to Davina's to see of she was done talking with Marcel. He missed her after such a short time.

He knocked on her door waiting for her to answer. She opened the door once she saw him she smiled.

"Come on in" She said.

Kol stepped inside. Kol gave Davina a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you" Kol whispered.

"I missed you to" Davina whispered back.

"How was your visit with Marcel?" kol asked.

"Started of with some shouting then ended in a hug" Davina said chuckling, What about you?

Kol smiled

"Rebekah shed some tears i must admit i was slightly surprised since the last time i saw her i chucked a bear bottle at her boyfriend tried to kill him...And her" Kol said chuckling.

Davina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Long story" Kol said.

Davina just nodded.

"Is Kaleb still uncontentious" Kol said looking at Kaleb's uncontentious body.

"Well i can wake him up at anytime now but what are we going to do when he wakes up." Davina asked looking at Kol.

"you could use your witch magic to wipe his memory" Kol suggesting shrugging his shoulders.

Davina glared at him

"Its not like we have another choice love" Kol said.

Davina sighed "I guess your right, Its now or never right.? Davina asked.

Kol nodded

Davina walked up to Kaleb's uncontentious form and started chanting. Kaleb shot up his eyes opened wide he was breathing hard.

"W-Whats going on" Kaleb asked Davina put a comforting hand on Kaleb's shoulder

"it's Ok calm down" Davina started chanting again to wipe his memory. Kol couldn't help the pang of jealousy by such a innocent think of comforting him by putting her hands on his shoulder. Kol felt like ripping his head off. Then once the spell was done and Kaleb left. Davina walked up to him.

Davina sighed "There that's done" Davina said looking up at Kol he had a weird expression on his face. "Whats wrong" Davina asked.

Kol sighed loudly "Well i understand wye you had to do the spell but did there have to be so much touching" Kol scuffed.

Davina looked at him confused then smiled "You where jealous." Davina stated

Kol scoffed "Please, I'm kol Mikaelson darling i dont get jealous" Kol said.

"You where totally jealous" Davina said laughing.

"I was not jealous i just dont think he should be touching whats mine" Kol yelled.

Davina's laughing insistently stopped "Just because where dating does not mean you own me Kol." Davina said glaring at him.

"Yes it does!" Kol yelled he knew he was over reacting but he couldn't help it Davina did this to him.

"Wye are you overreacting Kol!" Davina yelled.

"Because i love you!" Kol yelled

"W-What" Davina whispered shocked

Kol grabbed her waist bringing her into kiss.

* * *

_**:) :) Thank you for reading Please review favorite and follow Chapter 11 will be going up after Christmas and the next chapter will be rated M. :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	11. Chapter 11

_***WARNING RATED M FOR ADULT CONTACT*** _

* * *

"Wye are you overreacting Kol!" Davina yelled.

"Because i love you!" Kol yelled

"W-What" Davina whispered shocked

Kol grabbed her waist bringing her into a kiss.

After a few seconds Davina pulled back.

Kol just smiled at her.

"What it wrong with you? you cant just say..That then kiss me!"Davina yelled.

"Wye not i thought it was a good plan" Kol said smirking.

Davina rolled her eyes angrily "Your lieing" Davina said her insecurity's showing as she looked at her feet.

"Davina" Kol said softly cupping her face in his hands.

Davina looked up at Kol her eyes watering.

"I love you Davina, I love you more than i have ever loved or cared about anyone in my thousand years of living on this earth. I never thought i would get to find someone that i would genially love for no reasons other than u want to spend your whole life with them, you care about them, You could never let them go, You would give your life for them...I feel that way when im around you Davina i feel my humanity as a witch or as a vampire i felt it i felt the connection to you. And its true im a vampire and i portrayed vampires including myself incapable of love never being able to feel, that loving someone was a weakness especially loving mortals. But my perspective on vamperism and myself changed the moment i met you Davina. As a witch i feared that once put in my own body all those emotions would go away but i relies that they haven't and they couldn't because vampire or witch, I love you and i will never stop loving you Davina Claire." Kol said.

Davina had tears flowing down her eyes. But then she smiles through her tears and brought his face to hers kissing him passionately and tenderly.

"I care about you Kol i want to be with took me a while to relies and accept it but i see now. I don't care if your a vampire or a witch i like you for you and i don't think i could live without you in my life Kol. I love you. Davina said. smiling

Kol smiled right back bringing her face back into a kiss. Davina felt a volt of electricity and passion when he kissed her. Kissing him for the briefest of moments sparked a hunger inside of her. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with someone such as Kol in an sexual way.

Kol rushed himself and Davina into her room using his vampire speed so her legs where wrapped around his waist. Davina's heart was racing and she felt uncontrollably hot. Davina let out a moan as Kol kissed down her neck. Davina then took of Kol's jacket. she put her hand under his shirt running her hands up and down his abs then she removed his shirt from his body. Kol took of Davina's Jacket. Davina could feel his hardened member pushing up against her stomach She sighed as her back suddenly hit the mattress. Kol was kissing her mouth and it felt so good she didn't want him to stop. She groaned in protest when he suddenly pulled back she gave him a questioning look. He stroked the side of her face.

"Are you sure about this love, You don't have to do anything you don't want to do" Kol said.

Did she want to do this. She knew deep down that she did she knew that it was a big step but she didn't care she wanted him too mutch she loved him. She wanted to be with him.

"Im sure" Davina said breathless.

Kol smiled and went back to kissing her. Davina tangled her fingers in his hair as she felt his lips nipping at her lip. she parted her mouth slightly allowing him access Kol plunged his tongue into her mouth Davina let out a muffled Moan. Kol then moved to her shirt and removed it in one quick rip. As he continued to kiss her his hands moved up her back and unclipped her bra throwing it aside.

"Davina Claire you are breathtaking" Kol said

Davina let our a whimper as his hand skimmed down her bare stomach and up to her breast his mouth kissed down her neck and sucked in her hardened nipples. Davina moaned. Kol continued to kiss down her stomach untill he reached the hem of her jeans. he unbuttoned her jeans and tossed them aside. leaving Davina in just her panties. Kol kissed the inside of Davina's Thigh Davina moaned and buckled her hips. Kol them hooked a finger around her underere and took them off. Kol noticed that she was soaking wet and smirked. Davina saw him staring at her most private area and blushed feeling nervous sense no one has ever seen her naked before besides herseld but all those thoughts vanished when Kol suddenly hooked her legs around his shoulders and took her clit intoo his mouth and sucked on.

Davina moaned loudly bucking her hips. Kol licked from Davina's opening to her clit. Davina was moaning uncontrollably she had never felt so much pleasure in her life. Davina's hands latched onto his hair. Kol's head was burried in Davina's pussy sucking and nipping at her clit. Kol let his tongue explore her wet folds then Kol let his tough prod her entrance before plunging his tongue into her entrance Davina moaned even louder Kol quickly moved his thumb to her clit circling it at vampire speed. Davina was thrashing her head back and forth as Kol was slamming his tough in and out of her entrance. Kol knew that Davina wouldn't last much longer so he removed his tongue from her entrance and latched his mouth onto her clit sucking hard and he rammed 2 fingers into her wet pussy finding her G-spot. Davina came insistently screaming and moaning his name. once Davina came down from her high Kol kissed back up her stomach to her lips and kissed her hard.

Davina's hands found his jeans and quickly unbuttoned them throwing them aside along with his boxers. Kol positioned his hardened member at Davina's wet entrance.

"This is going to hurt a little but love" Kol whispered gently nibbling at her ear."

Davina just nodded.

Kol kissed her on the lips tenderly. Then he slowly moved pushed his member into Davina's entrance. Davina hissed in pain. It hurt.. Alot.

"Are you okay" Kol asked breathlessly.

Davina nodded and whispered for him to keep going.

Kol pushed himself so he was fully in in her Davina had her eyes closed tightly.

Kol stayed still giving her time to adjust to his size.

"Look at me Davina" Kol whispererd in her ear.

Davina opened her eyes and Kol pulled out of her and thrust back in the pain was pushed aside when a new form of pleasure came washing over Davina and Kol groans as she starts bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. Davina moaned loudly along with Kol. Kol smirked as he went back to kissing her. Kol's hands trace Davina's bare legs as they are wrapped around his waist. Kols other hand reaches down to stimulate her clit. Davina moaned louder. She could feel her next orgasm building up inside her stomach. Kol kissed down her neck sending bolts of electricity through Davina's body. Kol hit her G-spot making Davina come for the second time. Kol coming shortly after.

After the both of them recovered from there organisms Davina layed on Kol's chest.

"That was-" Davina started to sat before Kol cut her off.

"Amazing,Spectacular,Magical?" Kol suggest smirking.

"Perfect" Davina said smirking right back at him. She looked up at him.

"I love you Kol" Davina said.

"I love you Davina"Kol said. giving her a small peck on the lips.

Davina and Kol both slipped into a peaceful slumber both thinking about how perfectly and utterly happy they where and how they couldn't wait to spend tomorrow together.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading i apologize if i made any grammar mistakes :) I really hope you liked it i was kinda nervous about posting this chapter because of the lemon but i hope it was ok. :) I'll try to post chapter 12 as soon as i can. And i really look forward to your opinions so please review favorite and follow. :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	12. Chapter 12

Kol awoke before Davina he opened his eyes slightly finding the sun shining in his eyes. He looked to the right to see Davina soundly asleep on his chest. Kol smiled to himself the memories of last night flashing back to himself. He was happy. He had Davina to himself. He really was completely and utterly in love with her. he pushed a piece of hair out of Davina's eyes staring at her. She was perfect she was beautiful smart amazing in every way possible and although he had slept with many woman in the past...Last night was the best night of Kol's thousand years on this earth. Snapping Kol out of his thoughts Davina started to stir in her sleep.

Davina cracked her eyes open slightly to find Kol staring at her. she smiled.

"Good morning" Davina said smiling.

"Good morning love" Kol said smirking right back at her.

Kol leaned in kissing Davina deeply. He flipped them over so he was on top of Davina. She chuckled. kol continued to kiss her. When he pulled back she was laying under him laying there beautiful as ever.

"I love you Davina Claire" Kol whispered.

"i love you Kol Mikaelson" Davina whispered staring into her eyes.

"Last night was the best night of my a life Davina" Kol said

Davina smiled "Me to" Davina said

He kissed her again and Davina groaned

Kol pulled back"how do you feel are you in any pain because i know it hurt at first but- Kol rambled but Davina cut him of.

Davina rolled her eyes "I'm fine, I'm alitle sore...But its a good kind of sore. The pain didn't last to long then it was...Davina started but Kol cut her of

"Amazing awesome the most pleasure you have ever had" Kol whispered in a husky voice.

Davina rolled her eyes and glared at him "Cocky much" Davina said chucking.

"Very much" Kol said smirking kissing her temple. Dvina wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him to her kissing his passionately she grinded her hips into him feeling his hardened member.

"I've created a monster" Kol groaned out.

Davina chuckled.

Then running there moment Davina heard a knock on the door.

"Davina!" She heard Marcel yell.

Davina's eyes widened. Kol just smirked.

Davina rolled her eyes pushing Kol off of her.

Davina quickly got dressed. She gave Kol a quick kiss on the lips running out of the room to answer the door.

"Tease" Kol yelled after her smirking.

Davina ran to the door and answered it to find a smiling Marcel.

"Hey Marcel, Whats up" Davina said breathless.

"Just wanted to see what your up to D" Marcel said.

Davina motioned for him to come in.

"So what have you been up to D" Marcel asked just then Kol walked out of Davina's room just pulling on his shirt smirking.

Kol raised his hand "I have a suggestion" Kol said motioning to himself.

Marcel looked at Kol then to Davina then back to Kol then to Davina noticing her blushing and slightly flushed face looking at the floor. Then back to Kol in a second Marcel had Kol pinned to the side of the wall.

"You son of a bitch" Marcel growled

"Marcel" Davina screamed.

Kol laughed. "Its ok darling Marcel and i need a good chat anyway" Kol spit out.

"Davina leave i just wanna talk to him" Marcel growled.

"But-" Davina started but Kol cut her of.

"Davina...I'm fine Im an original darling nothing can kill me not even over protective father figure. Kol laughed but groaned when Marcel's grip tightened.

Davina sighed"Fine... Im going to go get some breakfast" Davina mumbled. Once Davina was out the door. Kol looked back to Marcel who still had him pinned to the wall. Kol quickly reversed his tactics and had Marcel pinned to the opposite wall.

"Enough with the aggression Darling...Let's talk" Kol said smirking letting Marcel go.

They both took a seat on the couch.

"What do you want with Davina if you hurt her i swear to god I'll-" Marcel growled.

"I would never hurt her Marcel" Kol said his voice suddenly serious.

"Wye should i believe you...You use witches to get your way you sleep with them use them then once your done you throw them away like yesterdays trash" Marcel yelled

"i love her Marcel" Kol whispered.

Marcel's eyes widened in surprise.

"How do i know your not lieing what if at on point Davina doesn't want to be with you anymore are you going to kill her? or what if she doesn't want to become a vampire then what you cant spend eternity together if she dies of old age"Marcel said.

"I don't know how you want me to prove it to you Marcel Everything you think you know about me is right i _did_ use witches and i _did_ kill them and i _did_ sleep with them but the point is it's all in the past. And im not going to lie and say that i don't believe in killing people anymore just because I'm in a relationship with Davina because i do but i am not using her and i would never hurt her Marcel i love her...She is the only person besides my family that i have cared about in a thousand years of living. I love her and im lucky enough to know that she loves me and if there comes a time where she doesn't want to be with me anymore i'll accept it because i know that it will make her happy and all i want to do is make her happy just like you. And if she doesn't want to be a vampire i will accept her choice because it is her choice to make. I love her Marcel and you might hate me...Hell i know you hate me but i wont let it stop me from loving and being with Davina because with out her...I have no reason to live..So i know it would mean alot to Davina if we got your blessing." Kol said smirking at the last part

Marcel was staring at him in disbelief his mouth hung slightly open.

After a couple moments of silence Marcel finally spoke.

Marcel sighed. "Fine...I give you me blessing" Marcel spit out.

Kol smirked

"But i swear to god Kol if you hurt her in any way or form possible phiscally or mentally i will personally travel back in time get a white oak stake and jam in through your heart killing you to where you wont come back. Marcel said with venom in his voice.

"If i ever hurt Davina I'll be the one staking myself Marcel." Kol said smirking

"You really care about her don't you" Marcel said sighing.

"Yea...I do" Kol said.

Marcel smiled slightly.

"Now what is this you here about you and my sister" Kol said raising an eyebrow at him smirking.

Marcel's eyes widened. "Well- Um-" Marcel stuttered.

Kol laughed.

Just then Davina walked in holding a small bag of breakfast in her hand.

She looked at Marcel then to Kol.

"So how did your...Talk go. Davina asked.

"Perfect Darling isn't that right Marcel" Kok said smirking.

"Yea Yea Yea" Marcel said.

"I really do hope you know what your doing trusting him Davina" Marcel said looking into her eyes.

"I love him Marcel...I'm happy with him" Davina said looking over to Kol.

Marcel sighed. "Then if your happy I'm happy D" Marcel said. Pulling Davina into a hug.

Marcel looked over at Kol "Remember my warning" He told Kol giving him a warning look.

Kol just rolled his eyes.

"I'll talk to you later D" Marcel said.

Once he was out the door Kol grabbed Davina's waist pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I make you happy huh" Kol mumbled into her lips.

"Of course you do" Davina said smiling "Do i make you happy" Davina asked.

"More than you know" Kol mumbled into her lips.

"I love you Kol" Davina said.

"I love you to Darling" Kol said kissing her once more.

* * *

_**thank you For reading Please review favorite and follow if you want a new update soon :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Wye does Marcel hate you so much" Davina asked Kol.

Kol sighed "most likely because he witnessed me killing a bunch of people after Klaus undaggerd me but i guess theirs a ton on reasons." Kol said.

"He'll warm up to you soon or later"Davina said placing a small kiss on his lips" Davina said.

"I just told you i went on a killing spree and i get a kiss i should tell you about my past more often" Kol said smiling

Davina chuckled. Kol brought her into another kiss but they where cut of by Kol's phone ringing. Kol sighed and reductintly answerd his phone seeing on the color idea that is was Rebekah.

"Hello dear sister" Kol said.

_"Hello Kol, what are you doing right now?"_ Rebekah asked

"Well I'm spending time with the Davina. what are you doing right now?" Kol asked

_"Nik is annoying me with his grumpy attitude"_ Rebekah wined.

Kol chuckled "Your annoying yourself dear sister" Kol heard Klaus say.

Rebekah sighed. _"Ask Davina if she wants to go shopping with me today"_ Rebekah wined like child.

"Shopping? Really Rebekah i don't think Davina would say yes to that?" Kol chuckled.

_"What i have no one to talk to except Nik and Im bored"_ Rebekah wined.

"Fine...I'll ask her Bekah" Kol said.

"My sister would like to know if you would like to go shopping with her today apparently Klaus is annoying her with his moodiness" Kol asked Davina.

"Uh sure Wye not let me just get dressed." Davina said giving Kol a quick peck on the lips and going into her room.

_"See i knew she would say yes"_ Rebekah squealed.

"Yea yea yea" Kol mumbled

Rebekah was about to hang up but Kol cut in.

"Oh and Rebekah" Kol said.

_"Yes?"_ She said.

"If you hurt Davina in any way or form possible or if you fill her mind with delusional thoughts about my past future or present or if you threaten her in any way i will dagger you myself. Ok?" Kol said smirking

_"Wow now you really sound like Nik"_ Rebekah grumbled

"Rebekah" Kol growled.

_"Yes i know i know i will not do any of those things i really just want to talk to her about everything that's going on including what her intentions with you are oh and maybe well get a manicure"_ Rebekah said quickly.

"Rebek-"Kol said but she hung up.

Davina walked out of her bedroom and smiled at Kol.

"I don't think it's i good idea that you go" Kol said.

"Wye not" Davina asked curiously.

"My sister can be very...Difficult" Kol said.

Davina laughed "Difficult" She repeated.

"Yes.. And mean cruel horrible company" Kol said

Davina smacked his shoulder slightly "You shouldn't talk about your sister like that" Davina said chuckling.

Kol chuckled "I just don't want her to get her own form of revenge on you because i tried to kill her mystic falls football player" Kol said stocking her face.

Davina grabbed his hand "Don't worry" Davina said kissing him" "I'll be fine" She said.

"Ok" Kol sighed.

Davina smiled and pulled him into a very deep and loving kiss. After a little bit she pulled back.

Kol groaned "How do you expect me to let you leave after that" Kol groaned.

Davina rolled her eyes "I'll see you later Kol, I love you" She said.

Kol smiled "I love you to Darling" Kol said.

* * *

Davina meet Rebekah at Klaus's rung the door bell and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened she sough Klaus standing there.

"Hello Davina" Klaus said motioning for her to come inside.

"Hello Klaus" Davina replied.

"My sister should be down shortly i believe shes putting on her 4th layer of makeup as we speak" Klaus said chuckling.

Davina even chuckled at that.

Rebekah came down the stair case

"Hahaha very funny Nik is only my 2nd later of makeup" Rebekah said smiling.

Davina smiled "Hi Rebekah" Davina said.

"Hello Davina, Are you ready to go shopping" Rebekah asked smiling brightly.

"Yep" Davina replied just as happy.

Klaus groaned "Oh that's just great your going to go by lingerie for my brother and your going to go buy lingerie for my best friend see now that's just discussing" Klaus said smirking.

Davina just blushed

Rebekah looked furious "Shut up Nik" Rebekah growled.

"I only speak the truth sister" Klaus said.

Rebekah through a pencil at him but Klaus caught it just before it hit his face

"Missed" Klaus said chuckling.

Rebekah groaned walking out the door dragging Davina long with her.

* * *

Rebekah and Davina had fun going to various stores and buying things it was all fun and happy until they stopped at a cafe.

Davina was taking a sip of her tea when Rebekah spoke "So what are your intentions with my brother" Rebekah asked making Davina almost choke on her tea.

Davina cleared her through "What do you mean?" Davina asked.

Rebekah leaned into the back of the chair. "Well i know he cares about you how do you feel about him are you using him" Rebekah asked.

"I care about him Rebekah i wouldn't have put him back in his vampire body if i didn't trust and care about him. And i understand that you to fight a lot but i know that you still care about him or else you wouldn't be so scared that I'm going to hurt him.

Rebekah glared at her "Hes my brother...I'll always care about him but how can you care about him knowing all the things that he have done." Rebekah asked taking a sip of tea.

"I love him Rebekah and i know he loves me." Davina said

It was Rebekah's turn to almost chock on her tea. Her eyes widened. Rebekah looked into Davina's eyes and could tell that she was telling the truth.

"You..Love him?" Rebekah asked stunned.

Davina nodded.

"And...He loves you?" Rebekah asked.

Davina nodded.

Rebekah growled and stomped her foot on the ground crossing her arms Rebekah looked to her lap.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Rebekah looked up and sough Rebekah's eyes watering.

"Rebekah whats wrong?" Davina asked.

Rebekah wiped a tear away from her eye. "Its not fair" Rebekah cried.

"Whats not" Davina asked curiously.

"Even my psycho murdering brothers can find love even Nik had Caroline even though she wouldn't admit it and everyone that i love or care about hates me its not fair." Rebekah sobbed.

"I'm sure that's not true Rebekah" Davina whispered.

"No its true. Stefan, Matt, Even Marcel" Rebekah whispered.

Davina's eyes widened "Your in love with Marcel" Davina asked.

Rebekah's eyes widened "Wha- No I didn't mea-" Rebekah stuttered.

"Marcel doesn't hate you Rebekah" Davina said.

"Yes...He does he will always pick Klaus over me" Rebekah grumbled.

"Bekah, You are beautiful your smart your amazing. And if Marcel picked Klaus over you..Than hes an idiot to not see how awesome you are and its his loss someday you'll find someone perfect for you it could be a day it could be in a a thousand years but sooner or later you will and you'll know it was worth it. But maybe you should try talking to Marcel and see how he feels and tell him how you feel" Davina said.

Rebekah smiled "You called me Bekah." Rebekah whispered.

"Yea, I hope that's ok isn't that what friends do" Davina said smiling.

Rebekah smiled "You really wanna be friends with the girl who just had an emotional breakdown in front of you" Rebekah said chucking.

"Yep i guess i do" Davina said laughing.

"You really do love my brother don't you." Rebekah said.

"Yea...I really do" Davina said smiling.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading chapter 13. Please review favorite and follow. Chapter 14 will be posted after new years day :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Kol's POV** _

* * *

After Davina left i was pretty bored i missed her already and she had only been gone about 10 minuets. So i dialed Klaus's number. It only rang twice before he picked up.

"What do you want Kol?" Klaus growled.

"Wow Bekah was right you are grumpy today" I said chuckling

"Sod of" Klaus said

"No need to affect my happy mood with your bad one Nik" I said.

Klaus groaned.

"Wye don't you come over?" I said.

Klaus laughed "Wye?" He asked.

"Because Davina left to have her day with Bekah and I'm bored." I whined.

Klaus chuckled "Fine but I'm bringing Marcel" Klaus said.

I groaned "Are you trying to punish me" I said.

"Okay then have a nice day alone" Klaus said ready to hang up.

"Wait...Fine bring Marcel" I spit out.

"Good" Klaus said hanging up.

I groaned.

About 10 minuets later Marcel and Klaus walked through the door.

"Hello brother." Klaus said sitting on the couch.

"Kol" Marcel said sitting next to Klaus.

"Hello brother, Marcel" I said.

I looked at there faces they both looked very depressed usually i would gloat about this but i had to admit i was curous.

"Wye do you both look like someone shot a puppy" I asked.

Klaus said "Well i don't know what your talking about Kol I'm fine" Klaus said.

Marcel chuckled "Yea right Rebekah literally had to leave the comfort of her own home because of how broody you are" Marcel said.

Klaus glared at him.

I laughed "Well out of my own professional opinion-" I started.

Marcel snorted "Professional opinion" He mocked.

"Well out of the 3 of us who is in a happy and successful relationship" I said.

They both glared at me.

"I'm still trying to find out how you got Davina to even be in the same room as you let alone sleep with you-" Klaus said.

Marcel covered his ears "Guys please this is Davina we are talking about" Marcel growled.

Klaus and i rolled out eyes.

"As i was saying... I'm just gonna guess and say you are upset about Rebekah and you are upset about...Well because your Klaus" I said pointing to each of them.

Klaus growled.

"Or maybe its because you miss that tasty little thing from mystic falls Carol- Cary- Oh yes Caroline" I said smirking.

Klaus got up and had me pinned to the wall in a matter of seconds. I smirked and laughed knowing i was right his grip tightened.

Marcel rolled his eyes "Let him go Klaus" Marcel said.

Klaus sighed and let go.

"Well correct me if im wrong" I said walking back to my chair.

Marcel sighed "Your sisters sending me mixed signals" Marcel said.

I smirked. "Well that's my sister for you, She's a love sick complicated puppy" I said.

Klaus chuckled "It is true Marcel you dogged a bullet" Klaus said.

Marcel rolled his eyes. "I care about her i just cant forget her and consider her a dogged bullet" Marcel said.

Klaus smirked.

"Then i suppose tell her that" I said.

Marcel sighed "Enough about me what about you Klaus" Marcel said.

"What about me" Klaus said taking a sip of his drink.

"You look just as depressed as i am..

"When did this become an intervention of feeling's" Klaus groaned

"Who's Caroline?" Marcel asked.

"A one night stand that Klaus was in love with" I said.

Klaus growled.

Marcel laughed "Klaus...In love" Marcel said.

I nodded

Marcel snorted and laughed

"No its true" I sighed.

Marcel raised an eyebrow at Klaus.

"She was a challenge, a conquest nothing else" Klaus mumbled.

"You saved her life like 3 times" I said.

Marcel smirked "You cared about her ive know you for way longer than she has and you where resistant to save my life yet you saved hers...3 times" Marcel said.

"Does it really matter, She didn't want me" Klaus said.

I chuckled "She slept with you." I said.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I never thought I'd see the day Klaus Mikaelson gave up" Marcel said.

"look who's talking you gave up on Rebekah all those years ago you picked being a vampire over her. You let me dagger her...You gave up on your relasionship with her" Klaus said.

"Yea...I did and i still regret it" Marcel said.

"How did you do it" Klaus said.

"How did i do what?" I asked confused.

"Get Davina to fall in love with you get her to be in a relationship with you, your just as bad as i am...How did you do it." Klaus said

I laughed "Never thought I'd see the day you asked me for advise Nik" I said.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I guess i was honest about the way i felt about her...Plus i didn't try to kill everyone she knows like you did to Caroline" I said.

Klaus sighed.

"Well this seems like a brother conversation..And i'd rather not hear how you got to sleep with Davina so im going to go" Marcel said smirking.

Marcel left.

"I wanted to ask you something Kol" Klaus said

"What?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to move back in with Rebekah and I." He asked.

I raised an eyebrow "Wye?" I asked slowly.

"Where a family Kol and plus Rebekah called me about 30 minuets ago bugging me to ask you. Oh and you can ask Davina if she wants to come to" Klaus said.

"Your serious" I asked.

"I guess there day together went pretty good" Klaus said chuckling.

"Wye are you okay with Davina move in?" I asked.

Klaus sighed " She mussed have passed Rebekah's test. She loves you Kol, You love her...shes Family" Klaus said simply.

I smirked. "I'll ask her tonight" I said.

Klaus smirked "I better be going she should be home any minute and so will Rebekah" Klaus said getting up.

"Don't annoy are sister to much" I joked.

"Oh i will" Klaus said walking out the door.

I smirked.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading Please review favorite and follow :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	15. Chapter 15

Davina walked into her apartment building. As she was walking up the stairs she passed Klaus.

"Klaus?" She said.

He turned around to look at her.

"Well hello there Davina, How was your day with my sister?" Klaus asked.

Davina smiled "Great we had a lot of fun" Davina said.

Klaus smirked "I find that surprising, My sister doesn't really know how to be socially nice" Klaus said.

Davina chuckled "And you do" Davina said.

Klaus chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Davina asked.

"Just having a nice little chat with Kol." Klaus said.

Davina raised an eyebrow "About what?" She asked.

Klaus smiled "That's for him to tell you love...I'll see you hopefully tomorrow if all goes well" Klaus said walking of.

Davina smiled "Bye Klaus" She said as he was walking away.

Once Davina was up the stairs she opened her apartment door.

"Kol" She called.

Kol walked out of the bedroom and as soon as he sough her he smiled.

"Hello love" He said walking up to her and kissing her passionately.

Davina smiled "hi" She said.

"How was your day with my sister?" Kol asked.

Davina smiled "Really good i think she is really starting to like me we had alot of fun" She said.

"And she didn't try to strangle you or anything like that?." Kol asked

"Nope she was perfectly kind and sweet" Davina said

Kol snickered "That's hard to believe" Kol said.

Davina smiled " Klaus said the same thing. You and Klaus have to start being nicer to your sister she has feelings to. " She said.

"When did you talk to Klaus" Kol asked.

"Like five minuets ago in the hallway" Davina said.

Kol nodded

"How was your day with Klaus" Davina asked.

Kol smiled "As good as can be expected.. i got to psycho Analise Klaus and Marcel" Kol said.

Davina gave him a questioning look "Wait...Marcel was there to"

Kol nodded "Yep Klaus brought him with i swear those 2 are attached by the hip" Kol sighed

Davina smiled

"So...How does dinner sound for tonight..I'll cook. there was something that i wanted to ask you." Kol said.

Davina smiled "Ok" She said.

Kol smiled ""Its a date then.'

He kissed her on the lips.

* * *

It was about 6:30 and Davina was trying to find something to where to her dinner date with Kol. She had just got out of the shower and finished curling her hair. After about 15 minuets of searching through her closit for something to here she decided on a red strapless mini dress with Flower pattern's on it. She put the finishing touches on her Makeup and by then it was 7:00pm. She walked out of her bedroom to find Kol setting the table when he sough her his smiled and his eyes widened he walked up to her and kissed her lips.

"You look stunning Darling" Kol said.

Davina smiled "You dont look so bad yourself" Davina said Kol was wearing a black Dress shirt un-tucked and dark jeans.

Kol smiled and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down at the table across from Kol.

"Wow this looks delicious" Davina said.

Kol smirked "One of my many talents darling" Kol said.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me?" Davina asked taking a bite of her food.

"Well...I was talking with Klaus after Marcel left and he asked me if i wanted to move back in with Rebekah and him he was practically begging for me to." Kol said smirking.

Davina raised an eyebrow "Really?" Davina asked.

"Well it might have been Rebekah's idea and i many have extradited on the begging a bit" Kol said smiling.

Davina laughed.

"And Rebekah convinced him to ask me to ask you if you wanted to move in with Rebekah Klaus and I." Kol said taking a sip of his wine.

Davina stared at him for a couple seconds.

"Your serious" Davina said smiling.

Kol nodded "Yes i am i think Rebekah is lonely without any female company. so you will have to deal with her. And well then theirs Klaus with his bipolar mood changes and yelling. But of course you would get to spend 24/7 with yours truly" Kol said smirking.

Davina chuckled.

"So what do you say do you want to move in with me...And my 2 pestering siblings." Kol said smirking.

Davina smiled. "Yes i would love to move in with you...And your to pestering siblings" Davina said laughing.

Kol got up and kissed Davina Kol ran his tongue across the bottom of her lip. Davina parted her lips slightly allowing Kol access to plunge his tongue into Davina's mouth. Kol used his vampire speed to get him and Davina to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom Kol pushed Davina up against the bedroom wall kissing down her neck Davina could feel his hardened member picking st her stomach.. Kol stepped back and removed his shirt. Her hands were on him instantly, Scratching their way down his abs She smiled as he shuddered beneath her touch. Kol ripped open her dress and tossed it aside leaving her in only her matching bra and panties set. Kol moved her and him to the bed his mouth never leaving hers. Once on the bed Kol quickly unsnapped bra Kol kissed down her neck and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Kol" She moaned

"Davina's hands went to unhook his jeans leaving him only in his boxers..

hooked a finger around her panties pulling them down.

"Please" Davina moaned

Kol plunged 2 fingers into her dripping wet core as he kissed her. Davina moaned into her mouth.

"I need you" she moaned.

Kol smirked and quickly removed his boxers.

"As you wish darling" Kol said as he plunged his hardened member into her pussy. Davina moaned loudly. Kol filled her completely her whole body felt like it was on fire. Kol groaned loudly along with Davina.

"Harder" Davina moaned.

She groaned as he pulled out almost completely before pushing back in harder.

"Oh! God." Davina yelled as Kol begin to pump into her faster.

Davina's hips started to meet his her nails dig into his shoulders making Kol groan louder. Davina shrieked breathlessly as his cock hit her g-spot. His thrusts continued to hit her g-spot and Davina moaned. Kol kissed down her neck. Kol placed his thumb over her clit and rubbed it roughly as she came over the edge him following shortly after.

Kol rolled off of Davina and Davina layed on his chest breathless.

"I love you so much Davina" Kol said.

Davina smiled as she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you to Kol" Davina said yawning.

"Just think tomorrow we get to move in with my siblings wont it be fun" Kol said sarcastically

Davina laughed.

"Rebekah is not that bad Kol" Davina whispered smiling.

Kol rolled his eyes "You haven't had to deal with her and Klaus for over a thousand years." Kol said

"True..But hopefully I'll get to spend the next thousand years with you...and your family" Davina whispered snuggling into his chest.

Kol raised and eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Kol said wanting to confirm what he heard he never thought Davina would want to become a vampire even for him.

He hears no response.

"Davina" He whispered.

She snuggled closer to him fast asleep Kol would be sure to ask her about that tomorrow..

Kol smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight my love" He whispered falling into his own slumber.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading chapter 15! sorry i have not updated in a little bit. PLEASE REVEIW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW for chapter 16 :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	16. Chapter 16

Davina woke up to the sun shining in her eyes she yawned and looked up at Kol and stared at him...She was really in love with him she was everything she could ever ask for and now she was going to be moving in with him...And Rebekah and Klaus it would diffidently take some getting used to she figured it would be sorta easy to live with Rebekah..She was a drama queen and had a bit of a tempter but Davina sough Rebekah as someone who she could be best friends with. And Klaus...That might be alittle more difficult he had major anger problems and he had killed tons of people but Davina would have to try and make it work after all he was Kol's brother. Davina's thoughts where interrupted by Kol's voice.

"You know its creepy to stare at someone in there sleep" Kol said with his eyes closed but smirking.

Davina smiled.

"I don't care i like looking at you in your sleep your so..Peacefully" Davina whispered.

Kol opened his eyes and kissed Davina on the lips flipping her onto her back so he was on top of her.

"Good morning love" Kol said smiling.

"Good morning Kol" Davina said giggling pulling him into another kiss. with. was inturrumpted by Davina's phone ringing

"Kol?" Davina whispered.

"Yes, Davina?" Kol said smirking as he kissed down her neck.

"I have to answer my phone" She said smiling.

Kol sighed pulled away and rolled over

"Fine" Kol grumbled smiling

Davina giggled and shook her head

Davina reached over to the nightstand and picked up her phone the color idea read Bekah she answered it.

"Hey Bekah" Davina said as she got up from the bed and started putting on her clothes starting with her bra and panties.

"Hello Davina, I just wanted to call and see if Kol may have asked you anything yesterday?" Rebekah said over the phone.

Davina smiled "Yes he did...And i said yes i am going to be moving in with you Klaus and him." Davina said.

"Yay that is great finally i will have another girl in the house" Rebekah squealed.

Davina laughed and looked over at Kol who was laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"So what time do you want to bring yours and Kol's stuff over" Rebekah asked.

"Uhh well i need time to pack and i should tell Marcel.. So how about maybe 1:00pm?" Davina asked.

"That sounds perfect...Klaus is usually in less of a mood after 12:00pm." Rebekah said chuckling.

Davina smiled.

"Ok i'll see you then Bekah" Davina said.

"Ok bye-bye" Rebekah said.

Davina hung up the phone smiling and looked back at Kol who was still laying with his eyes closed Davina turned back around and heard a swoosh and Kol was standing in front of her completely naked she jumped back alitle surprised.

"Kol you scared me" Davina said smiling.

Kol smirked and leaned in and captured her lips for a kiss.

"I love you Davina" Kol said.

"I love you too" Davina said smiling.

Davina leaned back in and kissed her again Davina moaned into the kiss then Kol pulled back.

"As much as i would want to continue this Kol, I have to take a shower and get dressed." Davina said.

Kol groaned and sighed

"I didn't say you couldn't join me" Davina said casually walking into the bathroom.

Kol's eyes lit up as he ran into the bathroom with her.

After a very hot and wet shower Davina and Kol got dressed for the day. Then started packing up Davina's stuff.

"you know for a girl you don't have alot of stuff." Kol said smiling.

Davina smiled "I'm going to take that as a compliment" Davina said smirking.

Kol walked up to Davina and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wye don't you go tell Marcel the big news and i will finish up packing for you then i can go pack my stuff bring it over here so we can bring it to Klaus's house" Kol said smirking.

"Are you sure?" Davina asked

Kol nodded "i'm sure love," Kol said.

Davina nodded "Ok, How do you think Marcel is going to react?" Davina asked.

Kol sighed "Most likely like an overprotective parent." Kol said smirking.

Davina rolled her eyes "Hes not that bad" Davina said.

"Your right he's worse" Kol joked.

Davina laughed.

Kol leaned in and kissed Davina after a few seconds he pulled back.

"Tell Marcel i said Hi" Kol said.

Davina nodded "I love you" Davina said.

"I love you to Darling" Kol as she walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

Davina arrived at Marcel's Apartment and walked into the door to find Josh sitting on the couch. Josh smiled when he sough her and instantly got up and hugged Davina.

"Hi Davina" Josh said.

"Hi josh, What are you doing here?" Davina asked.

"Just talking to Marcel." Josh replied.

Marcel walked out of a room and smiled when he sough her.

"Hey D, What can i do for you?" Marcel asked.

"uhh i just wanted to talk to you about something if that's okay?" Davina asked.

"Yea of course Josh was just leaving." Marcel said.

"Yea i have a date with Aidan" Josh said.

Davina smiled "Josh and Aidan sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Davina sang.

Josh rolled his eyes.

"i know a good ship name...Jaidan" Davina said.

Marcel and Josh laughed.

"We should totally go on a double date" Davina said smiling

"hahaha very funny" Josh said smiling.

Davina laughed "I'll see you later D" Josh said.

Davina smiled "By Josh have fun with Aidan" Davina said teasingly as Josh walked out the door.

Marcel motioned for her to sit so she sat down on the couch next to Marcel.

"So what did you want to talk about D?" Marcel asked.

"Well...I just thought i should let you know that im moving out of my apartment-" Davina started.

"What... Wye, where are you going" Marcel rambled.

"To move in with Kol, Klaus and Rebekah" Davina finished.

Marcel's eyes widened "Wye..." Marcel asked.

Davina rolled her eyes "Because Kol asked me to and because he is my boyfriend and i want to move in with him." Davina said.

"And Rebekah and Klaus" Marcel said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Davina said.

"Im not sure if that's a good idea D" Marcel said.

Davina sighed "I know you don't trust Kol-" Davina started.

"Its not that i don't trust Kol...Well its not fully because of that D its about the fact that Kol Rebekah and Klaus fight alot and i don't want you to get in the middle of it, not to mention the fact that Klaus has major anger problems and has a grudge against you" Marcel said.

"I'm a witch Marcel i can take care of myself and Kol would never let Klaus or Rebekah hurt me..And i know Rebekah would never purposely hurt me I'm starting to trust her and Klaus...I'll learn to live with if i want to be with Kol im going to have to get used to his family." Davina said.

Marcel sighed "Are you sure this is what you want D?" Marcel said.

Davina nodded "Yes...It is." Davina said.

Marcel nodded "Can i ask you something?" Marcel asked.

"Yea of course you can" Davina said smiling.

"Kol's a vampire..He's not going to age your a witch you will age...If he asked you to become a vampire would you?" Marcel asked.

Davina shifted uncomfortably

"He would never force me to become a vampire Marcel" Davina said.

"I know Davina but would you become a vampire for him Davina."

Davina thought about it for a few seconds.

Davina nodded "Yea...Yea i would..Obviously not right now but i would" Davina said.

Marcel nodded "You would really give up your life for Kol?" Marcel asked.

"I love Kol Marcel, And i want to be with him forever and to be with someone forever...You have to live forever." Davina said.

"Ok" Marcel said smiling

Davina looked up and Marcel.

"Your not going to yell or scream or try to make me change my mind" Davina said

Marcel laughed "I just want you to be happy Davina and Kol.. I can tell that he makes you happy..Right?." Marcel said smiling.

Davina smiled "Yea he does" Davina said

"Then that's all that matters" Marcel said

Davina hugged Marcel.

"I love you Marcel" Davina said.

"I love you to D" Marcel said.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW FOR CHAPTER 17 :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	17. Chapter 17

Davina was walking out of Marcel's apartment when her phone started ringing, looking down at the caller id, she smiled to herself, it was Kol. She picked it up, almost immediately.

"Hey Kol"

"Hello Darling" Kol said in a awfully cheerful voice, she could almost feel the relief in his voice and it made her smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to just meet at Nik's house since I'm already on my way there?" Kol asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good"

"Ok I'll see you in a bit, love" Kol said.

"Ok bye Kol, I love you!"

"I love you to Darling" Kol spoke gently before he hung up, he truly was happy.

Davina got in her car and starting driving to Klaus's house.

* * *

Shortly after, Davina arrived at Klaus's home, jumping out of her car, she went straight to the door and knocked, Rebekah answered and her expression changed from an annoyed look to a big, bright smile, when she saw Davina, her face lit up. Rebekah brought Davina into a tight hug, so tight almost forgetting her Vampire strength, but Davina hugged her back anyway.

"Hi Bekah" Davina said chuckling.

"Davina, I'm so glad you're here, Nik and Kol are being their annoying selves" Rebekah said sighing over dramatically.

Davina chuckled.

"Come in" Rebekah said smiling brightly.

"Kol, Davina's here" Rebekah yelled

Davina stepped inside the house and Rebekah led her to the living room where Kol and Klaus were talking as soon as Kol saw her, he stood up and kissed her on the lips.

"Hello Darling" Kol beamed.

"Hello Kol" Davina said smiling.

Kol kissed her again.

Rebekah groaned

"Knock it off you too!, There are other people in the room, be considerate" Rebekah said.

"Don't be jealous Bekah" Kol said smirking.

Rebekah scoffed, "Oh please!"

Klaus chuckled

"Are you sure you want to move into this mad house Davina, there's still time to change your mind" Klaus said smirking.

Davina chuckled.

"I'll learn to live with it" Davina said.

Kol smirked.

"Now, as long as Nik agrees not stick a dagger in my back, I will be as civil as possible" Kol tested, smirking at the way, his brother flared up at the comment.

"I second that notion" Rebekah said.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me a reason to dagger you and I wont dagger you" Klaus said quite lazily, already bored at the conversation.

Rebekah and Kol glared at Klaus.

"Don't worry, I won't let him dagger you" Davina spoke up.

"As if you could stop me, little witch" Klaus said chuckling.

Davina glared at Klaus and was about to respond when Kol spoke.

"Lets not test that that, okay?" Kol said.

"Fine, I will not dagger you or Rebekah" Klaus said sighing

Kol smirked.

"At least not in this century" Klaus added.

Rebekah glared at him.

"I'll take that deal" Kol said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Rebekah sighed.

Klaus chuckled.

"Come on Darling, I'll show you where our room is before Rebekah tries to stake Nik" Kol said smirking.

Rebekah and Klaus both rolled there eyes.

Davina nodded and followed Kol up to their room.

When they got to the room Davina stepped inside it was a large room, very modern, very cozy, very them.

"What do you think?" Kol asked laying down on the bed.

"Its perfect" Davina said smiling as she jumped down next to Kol, giggling.

Kol flipped himself over so he was laying towards her.

"Can I ask you something love?" Kol questioned already anxious for the answer.

"Sure" Davina said shifting closer towards Kol.

"Before you went to sleep last night you mumbled something about wanting to spend the next thousand years with my family and I" Kol said, stroking her face gently, looking into her eyes searching for something, anything. Scared of rejection by the only girl in a thousand years that he has every cared about, or put before himself.

"Did I? I don't remember" Davina said smiling to herself.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Would you really consider becoming a vampire for me?" Kol asked a bit perplexed as to what she saw in him.

"You're the second person to ask me that today."

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Marcel" Davina breathed out.

"What did you say?" Kol questioned eagerly, never really one for patience.

"Well I said that If you want to be with someone forever you have to live forever and I want to be with you forever Kol Mikealson" Davina said.

Kol smiled.

"You would really become a vampire? Give up your life, Give up being a witch, for me?" Kol asked.

Davina nodded.

"Obviously not anytime soon but yeah I would. That is if you want to spend forever with me?" Davina said smiling.

Kol smiled right back at her and kissed her, gently before pulling back.

"Absolutely love, I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of eternity" Kol said and kissed her again.

Heat exploded between them and Davina responded eagerly by wrapping her arms around his neck burying her hands in the soft, and subtly waves of his hair. Pulling back after some much needed air, Kol rolled on top of her, using his vampire speed, making her shriek into a fit of giggles. The way his lips moved over hers with such intensity and passion, made her moan loudly and in that moment he knew that he would never be able to get enough of her. She was his and as long he lived his eternal life, she would be his and no-one else.

"Kol, Davina stop making out and come here for a minute!" Rebekah yelled from down stairs.

Separating, Kol remained hovered over Davina. Both of them breathing heavily and gazing at each, deep in thought, before Davina's lips curled upwards into a shy smile, her face flustered, lips swollen and hair a disheveled mess, in that moment Kol could have sworn that his cold, undead heart skipped a beat.

Davina released a rough breathe, one that she didn't even know she was holding in, "We should probably go downstairs"

"Yeah we probably should love"

Davina and Kol laughed and walked back downstairs into the kitchen where Rebekah was.

"What do you want Bekah" Kol said annoyed at the fact that his darling sister had just interrupted an amazing moment between himself and his girl.

"I was just telling Nik we should have a movie night to celebrate Davina moving in with us and Kol moving back in with us" Rebekah said.

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"And I told her it was a horrible idea." Klaus said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"No one cares what you think Nik!" Rebekah said

"I have to agree with Nik on this one Bekah I'd rather spend time with Davina" Kol said smiling while looking down at the girl embraced in his arms.

Rebekah groaned.

"What do you think Davina?" Rebekah asked.

Davina smiled.

"I think a movie night would be nice" Davina said.

Kol groaned and Rebekah squealed with excitement.

"See I win" Rebekah said.

"No you didn't its two against two, Rebekah" Klaus said.

Davina looked up at Kol.

"Please Kol.." Davina wined.

Kol sighed

"Fine" Kol groaned.

"See I win again" Rebekah said smiling brightly.

Klaus rolled his eyes and looked at Kol.

"You're so whipped brother" Klaus said smirking.

"No I'm in love" Kol said smirking

Klaus laughed and muddled under his breathe "So whipped " and Davina smiled.

"Fine, a movie night it is but it has to be a scary movie" Kol said.

"Paranormal Activity" Davina and Rebekah said together.

"Great minds think alike" Rebekah said smirking.

Davina chuckled.

"Klaus, Kol, Make popcorn" Rebekah ordered dragging Davina to the living room.

After the popcorn was made and the movie was set up everyone was getting comfortable, Rebekah was sitting with her feet on the couch, while Davina and Kol were sitting against the front of the couch Kol had his arm around Davina, and Klaus was sitting on the couch chair in the room. All covered in blankets. Davina smiled and hit play.

* * *

About 45 minutes into the movie everyone was completely relaxed Rebekah was now laying sideways on the couch Davina and Kol where laying in front of the couch Davina had her head on Kol's chest and Kol had his arm wrapped around her waist, And Klaus was laying in the couch chair, the room was completely black except for the TV screen. The movie was starting to get slightly scarier and was at the part where something was about to jump out.

"People are so stupid in these horror movies" Klaus mumbled looking away from the TV.

"Scared Nik?" Kol asked smirking.

"Not at all" Klaus said.

"Then why aren't you looking at the screen?" Davina asked.

Kol smirked at her.

Klaus sighed and looked up at the screen.

Then a scary figure popped out at the scream Davina flinched along with Rebekah but Klaus and Kol didn't move an inch.

"What are you guys doing?" A male voice said from behind the couch. Davina screamed along with Rebekah. Even Klaus even seamed to visibly flinch along with Kol who jumped to his feet and turned on the lamp.

"Lijah..?" Kol breathed out the breathe he was holding in.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow, I will try to post chapter 18 as soon as possible. :)

-Amber


	18. Chapter 18

"Lijah..?" Kol breathed out the breathe he was holding in.

"Kol" Elijah said smiling.

Kol smiled.

Rebekah breathed heavily, "You scared the crap out of me Lijah!"

Davina stood up next to Kol.

Klaus smirked.

"Not his fault you get scared easily sister..You're a vampire yet you still screamed like a little girl" Klaus teased.

Rebekah scoffed angrily "Nik, I am a girl and I saw you jump"

"No I didn't" Klaus cockily retorted.

"Davina did Nik flinch?" Rebekah asked.

"Kol flinched I'm not sure about Klaus" Davina said smiling.

Klaus laughed.

"Scared of our big brother Kol?" Klaus mocked.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Davina screamed I just wanted to make sure she was okay." Kol whined wrapping an arm around Davina's waist, pulling her back into his chest, inhaling her scent.

Davina rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here, big brother?" Klaus asked smirking, empathising the big brother part.

"Rebekah called and told me Kol was alive and I wanted to see for myself, if it was true" Elijah said.

Kol smirked.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Yep he's back and annoying as ever " Rebekah mumbled.

Davina laughed.

Elijah smiled, "It's good to see you alive brother"

"Its good to see you to Lijah" Kol said smirking

"If I may ask, how are you alive?" Elijah asked.

"Alive or in my own body, they're two surprisingly different stories?" Kol asked.

"Both"

"Well you can thank mother for bringing me back to life but she put me in a witches body, good looking body I must say but nothing in comparison to myself " Kol explained.

"So how are you in your own body as a vampire?" Elijah asked.

Kol turned to Davina and smiled.

"You can thank Davina for that" Klaus butted in.

Elijah turned to look at the woman Kol had his arm wrapped protectively around.

"Lijah this is my girlfriend Davina, Davina this is my big brother, I know so many siblings " Kol said.

Elijah's eyes widened at the word girlfriend, he turned to Rebekah who just nodded.

"Its nice to meet you, Davina" Elijah said awkwardly smiling.

"Its nice to meet you to, Elijah" Davina said politely.

There was an awkward silence where Elijah just stared at Davina then back at Kol trying to figure out if Kol was kidding or not.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and grabbed Davina's hand.

"Come on Davina let's go talk in my room before Elijah's head explodes trying to piece this one together" Rebekah said smiling.

Davina laughed and turned to Kol who gave her a quick kiss on the lips before Rebekah groaned and pulled Davina out of the room.

Elijah looked at Kol and raised an eyebrow.

"Kol I know you are used to using witches in the past making them fall in love with you then dumping or killing them but Davina seems like a nice girl you shouldn't-" Elijah said.

Kol rolled his eyes Klaus smirked.

"No Elijah...Kol and Davina are actually dating. Davina just moved in here with us actually" Klaus explained.

Elijah processed the information then looked at the look on Kol's face.

"You love her" Elijah said letting out a deep breath.

"Yea, I love her Lijah, she's my everything" Kol said smiling.

Elijah smiled brightly.

"I'm happy for you Kol" Elijah said.

Kol nodded.

"Thanks Elijah" Kol said.

Elijah nodded.

"Well then how about a drink" Klaus said smirking.

* * *

Rebekah dragged Davina upstairs to her bedroom and as soon as they got there Davina sat on the bed and Rebekah started fixing her hair.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Davina asked.

"Klaus and Kol are probably explaining to Elijah that you and Kol are actually dating and in love" Rebekah said smirking.

Davina nodded.

"So, Have you had a chance to talk to Marcel yet?" Davina asked.

"No..I think he's avoiding me ." Rebekah said.

Davina smiled

"He's not avoiding you Bekah, he's probably just busy" Davina said.

"No, He's avoiding me I tried calling him but it goes straight to message, every time" Rebekah sighed.

"Here give me your phone" Davina said smiling.

"Why?"

Davina rolled her eyes.

"Just give it Bekah" Davina said chuckling.

Rebekah sighed and handed Davina her phone, and Davina called Marcel's phone.

"What are you-" Rebekah questioned

"Shhh" Davina said, Marcel's number went to voice mail instantly.

"See I told you he's ignoring me" Rebekah mumbled.

Davina picked up her own phone and dialled Marcel's number he picked up instantly.

"Hey D, Whats up?" Marcel asked almost immediately.

"Told you" Rebekah whispered.

Davina tossed the phone to Rebekah.

Rebekah looked pissed.

"Talk" Davina mouthed.

Rebekah sighed and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Marcel" Rebekah said walking into the bathroom.

Davina giggled and laid down on the bed, Kol walked into the room.

"What are you laughing about?" Kol asked smirking.

"I'm playing matchmaker" Davina said smiling.

Kol laughed and laid down on the bed next to her.

"How did your talk with Elijah go?" Davina asked.

"Pretty good, He just wants me to be happy" Kol said.

Davina smiled.

"And do I make you happy Kol Mikaelson?" Davina teased smiling.

Kol chuckled and brought her into a kiss.

"You make me very happy Davina Claire, Do I make you happy?" Kol mumbled into her mouth.

Davina nodded into the kiss and mumbled "Yes"

And then it happens. A dull, throbbing sort of ache in her temples. It hurt a lot, not enough to scream, but enough to flinch and turn to the side putting her head into Kol's chest. When she scrunches her face up for the second time, Kol notices.

"Hey, hey ..Davina are you ok?" He asked, placing one hand on her lower back rubbing circles trying to sooth her and the other on her face gently caressing her cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine Kol, a bit of a headache but I'll live" She said, trying to convince herself more than him, she hadn't had a headache in so long, it wasn't normal.

"Sure love?" He questioned once more, thoughts began running through her head, was she really fine?, if she wasn't what was wrong with her?, would she live?, would Kol be okay? would she be okay?

"Yes" she smiled, trying to sound and appear confident.

"Okay love" He said still not sure, he bent down to kiss her.

However, just in that moment, the bathroom door flew open and out came Rebekah with an expressionless expression making Davina think the conversation went horribly wrong.

"What did he say?" Davina asked frowning.

"I'm not talking until, my brother leaves, so leave Kol" Rebekah said quite rudely and stubbornly.

Kol sighed and gave Davina a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you downstairs love, ok?" Kol said.

Davina nodded standing up giving and Rebekah a questioning look. As soon as the door shut Rebekah starting smiling brightly.

"Marcel asked me out to dinner tomorrow night" Rebekah sung happily jumping up and down squealing in excitement, until Davina hugged Rebekah and started jumping up and down with her.

"This is so great Bekah" Davina said smiling.

"I know right" Rebekah beamed, then suddenly frowned and her jumping came to an abrupt holt.

Davina gave her a questioning look.

"Whats wrong?" Davina asked

"I have nothing to wear" Rebekah groaned.

"You have a massive closet full of clothes" Davina chuckled

Rebekah rolled her eyes and then she had an idea, her eyes lit up and she started smiling again.

"I know" Rebekah squealed.

"What?" Davina asked, hesitantly.

"Four short yet joyous words Davina, You me shopping tomorrow" Rebekah said smirking.

"Sorry Bekah but I really wanted to spend tomorrow with Kol" Davina smiled slightly, imagining all the things they could do together, alone.

"But you need something to wear too." Rebekah insisted walking over to her dresser.

"Why...?" Davina questioned curiously, wondering if she really wanted to know, curiosity did kill the cat after all.

"Well you see Marcel thought it would be a good idea if we did a double date, Marcel and I, You and Kol." Rebekah said enthusiastically.

"Bekah, do you really think that Kol is going to agree to that?" Davina asked giggling.

"He will if you ask him." Rebekah whined.

Davina rolled her eyes, scrunching her face up slightly at pain currently living in her forehead, unknowingly to Rebekah, who continued whining.

"Please."

Davina sighed.

"Fine...I'll ask Kol-" Davina said, after a minute of please's.

Rebekah squealed in excitement.

"But I'm not making any promises okay, Bekah?" Davina said.

Rebekah nodded and smiled.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow i will post chapter 19 as soon as possible :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	19. Chapter 19

Davina and Rebekah walked downstairs hand in hand, to where Kol, Klaus and Elijah were talking. Davina sat next to Kol who put an arm around her, enclosing her small frame in his left arm tightly as if to say he was never going to let her go.

"So what did Marcel say Bekah?" Kol asked, honestly curious.

"He asked me on a date." Rebekah said smiling.

"And hear I thought he had dodged that bullet quite a long time ago" Klaus smirked.

"Shut up Nik!" Rebekah yelled angrily.

"I see I haven't missed much..." Elijah mumbled taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Oh you know you missed us" Kol smiled genuinely before gently chuckling to himself.

Rebekah smiled and Klaus chuckled as well.

"So Davina, tell me how you came to meet my brother" Elijah asked turning towards Davina.

"Esther sent him to spy on me and steal the white oak stake" Davina said.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"You had a white oak stake...wait where is our dear mother?" Elijah asked.

Klaus shrugged, "Skipped town, ran like coward she is, I guess"

"And father?" Elijah asked particularly worried about his father in general.

"The same" Klaus responded monotone.

"Well as much as I would like to hear the rest of this conversation I'm getting really tired so I'm going to go to bed" Davina said standing up, yawning.

"I'll come with you love," Kol said smirking, knowing what this meant for him.

"Goodnight Davina, remember shopping tomorrow!" Rebekah said over enthusiastically.

Kol raised an eyebrow

"Goodnight Bekah, Klaus, Elijah" Davina said walking out of the room with Kol as Klaus and Elijah said there goodnights.

Once they got to the room Davina started to change into her pajamas.

Kol gave her a questioning look.

"Leave them off love" Kol spoke eagerly, obviously wanting what's his.

"I'm tired Kol, it's called the perks of being human"

"You're a witch, Davina Claire, not entirely human" He whisper stepping closer and closer until he was pushed up behind her, his lips on her shoulders.

"Not tonight Kol, I'm actually really tired" She said yawning.

"Fine" He moaned, "So shopping with Bekah?"

Davina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Marcel asked her out on a date and well Rebekah told Marcel that it should be a double date and now we're kinda going on a double date" Davina spoke so gently and so quickly that if Kol wasn't a vampire he wouldn't of heard.

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"A double date" Kol chuckled.

Davina nodded.

"What do you think?" Davina spoke once more drifting in and out of consciousness, so tired.

Kol thought about it for a few seconds.

"I think its a great idea" Kol said smirking.

"Really?" Davina spoke huskily.

Kol nodded.

"Really." Kol said.

Davina smiled.

"I'm glad" Davina said kissing Kol, before pulled away abruptly when her head started pounding again, she winced in pain.

"Davina are you okay?" Kol asked concerned.

Davina nodded closing her eyes tightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay I just still have a bad headache" Davina said.

Kol nodded a little unsure, Davina looked up at Kol and saw the concern in his eyes.

Davina smiled a little smile, even though her head was pounding, it was nice knowing how much she mean't to him.

"I'm fine Kol, really" Davina assured him.

Kol nodded hesitantly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok darling, maybe you're just tired let's get some sleep love." Kol said taking off his shirt as Davina laid down on the bed as soon as Kol laid down on the bed Davina snuggled into him.

"Goodnight Davina, I love you" Kol whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight Kol, I love you to" Davina mumbled already falling asleep.

"Kol, you're phone's still in you're pocket and it's annoying me" Davina moaned once more.

"I don't have my phone..." He said slightly perplexed, "Ohhh, that's umm.. that's me love" His entire face turning the color of a beetroot before turning to look at the beautiful sight next to him only to notice, her fast asleep and drooling all over the pillow.

* * *

Davina woke up early the next morning and as she turned to look over at Kol who had his head buried in her hair she smiled and looked over to the right side of the bed only to see Rebekah there smiling.

Davina let out a loud, ear-piercing scream, Kol abruptly woke up and looked over at Davina.

"Wh- Whats wrong?" Kol asked concerned scanning for any signs of injury over Davina's body and looked up to where Davina was looking and when he saw Rebekah standing there he flinched.

"Bekah what are you doing?" Kol groaned nuzzling into Davina's neck.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Its time to wake up Davina, we have to go shopping remember?" Rebekah said.

Davina looked at the alarm clock it read 10:00.

"Bekah, Its 10:00 can't we go later?" Davina groaned laying back down.

"No!" Rebekah screamed ripping the blankets off of Davina and Kol,

Kol groaned and rolled over "You're lucky we have clothes on Bekah..."

"Eww Kol" Rebekah spoke louder than needed.

Davina sighed and sat up smiling, "There I'm up" she mocked.

"Good, be downstairs in 10 minutes or less otherwise I'm coming back up here" Rebekah said walking out of the room.

Davina laughed and looked over at Kol.

"Kol" Davina whispered.

Kol didn't move, she had a feeling he was pretending to be asleep.

Davina smiled.

"Okay, I guess you can't join me in the shower then." Davina sighed.

Kol eyes shot open and he sat up.

"I'm up" Kol said immediately

Davina giggled and walked into the bathroom Kol following closely behind her.

* * *

About a half an hour later Kol and Davina walked downstairs, Elijah was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee while Klaus was sitting down and talking to Elijah, who wasn't really paying much attention. Rebekah stood next to the table looking as if she has been pacing back and forth...totally pissed.

"I said ten minutes not half a bloody hour" Rebekah shrieked.

"Calm down Bekah" Kol said smirking.

"I thought you were going to go drag us out of bed if we weren't down in ten minutes" Davina mocked smiling.

"Yes well I heard some rather disturbing noises coming from upstairs and I did not want to walk in on something that would scar me for life...sounded like someone was dying, with all those shrieks that sounded a donkey although Davina sounded quite lovely" Rebekah smirked

Davina blushed and well Kol just stood there looking like a child who had his candy taken from him.

"Just ignore her darling, like I do whenever she's in a mood. I'm guessing it's because she's nervous about her date with Marcel or should I say double date." Kol said rather charismatically.

"Shut up Kol!" Rebekah screamed.

Kol just stood there beaming.

"Elijah tell Kol to shut up!" Rebekah screamed stomping her foot on the ground.

"Kol stop antagonizing your sister, Rebekah stop telling Kol to shut up" Elijah sighed.

Kol and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Come on Davina we have shopping to do let's get away from all these men" Rebekah said.

Kol, Klaus and Elijah rolled there eyes.

"Okay" Davina said chuckling, bending down she gave Kol a quick kiss and then both Rebekah and Davina said their goodbyes before leaving.

* * *

After going to what seemed like 100 different stores and trying on 100 different outfits, Rebekah dragged Davina into a small boutique and came out of the changing room she'd been in for twenty minutes, in a green strapless knee length dress that hugged all Rebekah's curves perfectly.

"Well, How do I look?" She asked, already knowing how good she looked.

"You look amazing Bekah." Davina said smiling.

Rebekah smiled brightly.

"Ok I'm going to get this one" Rebekah said smiling brightly

Davina smiled but stopped suddenly when her head started hurting, it wasn't like the night before, it was a lot worse. She shut her eyes tightly, painfully hoping that the feeling she was feeling would go away but it didn't the pain increased and Davina let out a small cry.

"Davina." Rebekah said her face changing rapidly from happy to concerned.

Davina dropped to her knees in immense pain clutching her head tightly as she clamped her eyes shut tightly every window in the store begun to explode inwards.

"Davina!" Rebekah panicked flashing towards her, shielding her from the broken glass that lay surrounding them before knelling down next to her.

Davina screamed out in pain as her face and body begun to turn bright red, and a trickle of blood ran down from her nose and ears, the people in the store starting rushing towards the exit. While Rebekah begun compelling people, Davina was sobbing her head was hurting so much she couldn't breathe, everything in the store started to fly in different directions, smashing as everything started colliding into walls.

"Davina!" Rebekah screamed rushing towards her and shaking her.

The pain in Davina's head had begun to die down to were she could breathe again however she was still sobbing.

"Davina shhh your okay, calm down" Rebekah soothed her gently, holding onto her tightly.

"My head it hurt so much" Davina sobbed.

Rebekah quickly picked her up and flashed her away.

* * *

Rebekah and Davina arrived at the Mikaelson's manor shortly after. Rebekah quickly opened the door still holding onto Davina who had stopped crying. Kol was talking to Klaus and Elijah but as soon as her saw her, his eyes widened immensely.

"Davina!" Kol said while running over to where Rebekah had laid Davina down.

"Kol" Davina whispered.

"What the bloody hell happened Rebekah" Klaus growled.

"I- I don't know" Rebekah stuttered.

Kol was knelling down by Davina.

"Are you okay Davina?" Kol asked, to scared to touch her like he wanted to.

"I'm okay" Davina said.

Rebekah scoffed "You are not okay Davina, you made an entire store explode!" Rebekah yelled.

"M-My head it hurt so much i c-couldn't- I didn't mean to-" Davina stumbled to find the right words barely managing to string a full sentence together.

"Shhhh its okay" Kol said pulling her into a hug glaring at Rebekah.

"I'm sorry Davina i didn't mean it like that I'm just worried about you where in so much pain..." Rebekah said.

Davina nodded and sniffled.

"You said your head was hurting last night" Kol looked down at Davina trying to piece together what had happened to her.

Davina nodded, "It was way worse this time my head felt like it was going to explode, I couldn't breath and I had no control over my magic..."

"And how about now?" Elijah asked.

"Now.. it's okay my head still hurts but not as bad as before" Davina said.

"How odd" Elijah replied curious himself.

"I'm probably just sick" said Davina

"People don't make stores explode when there sick Davina" Rebekah spoke hastily.

"Witches do" Davina uttered not to confident in her answer

"Maybe we should try giving her vampire blood?" Klaus questioned.

"Will it help?" Davina asked.

"If your sick it will stop the infection right away." Elijah answered, self-assuredly.

"But only if you're okay with it Davina" Kol assured her, clasping her hand in both of his.

Davina nodded.

"Okay then" Kol said lifting one of his wrists up to his mouth and biting into it and gradually placing her into a sitting position and putting his bleeding wrist to Davina's mouth, he held it there for a few seconds allowing her to indulge in the sweet taste before pulling away.

"How do you feel?" Kol asked.

Davina nodded, "Fine"

"So just don't die in the next-" Klaus started chuckling until-

Davina started gagging.

"Davina-" Kol started to lunge forward towards her, she started coughing up the blood that Kol had given her.

"Her body is rejecting the blood" Elijah whispered.

"Why?" Kol growled.

"I have no idea" Elijah said looking down at Davina who was still coughing up blood.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Please review favorite follow i will post chapter 20 as soon as i can :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	20. Chapter 20

"Davina are you sure that you're feeling okay?" Kol asked his voice laced with concern, eyes wide with worry.

"Kol, I swear I'm fine..." Davina reassured him for what seemed like the tenth time in the last hour.

Kol let out a long and weary sigh before quickly wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame and burying his face in her neck. He let out another sigh, this time in content and relaxed into her, silently wishing they could remain the way they were forever.

"Davina, I'm just saying that you should take it easy till we find out whats wrong with you" Kol whispered softly against the silky smoothness that was her skin.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Davina growled, getting increasingly angry at the over protectiveness that the Mikaelson family felt for her.

"Then why is your body rejecting vampire blood?" Kol inquired not wanting to push her and argument, trying to stay calm even though he was worried beyond belief and furious that she wasn't as worried for herself as he was.

"Maybe its because I'm a witch?" Davina said raising her voice in confusion, wondering why everyone couldn't just accept it.

Kol sighed stroking her cheek, "You can't blame everything on being a witch, you know?"

Davina sighed, letting out a breathe she didn't know she was holding in, "I'm fine Kol and if my head starts to hurt or anything like that I'll tell you, okay?"

Kol nodded "Okay"

"Now where is Rebekah I want to ask her if I can borrow a dress from her for our double date" Davina smiled, beaming from excitement for tonight.

"Davina we are not going to a double date when your sick" Kol begun crucially pointing out everything that could go wrong and she was 'high-priority', Davina rolled her eyes.

"Yes we are, Bekah is looking forward to this date with Marcel and I'm not going to mess it up because I have a little headache" Davina said, voice laced with venom.

Rebekah walked into the room, Klaus not far behind, "Kol's right Davina, we have more important things going on right now"

"No, Rebekah we are going besides I'm feeling fine and if I'm not I'll tell you both right away" Davina said, quite angrily, not wanting to be the reason for the guy she views as a father and an older brother, the person who has done nothing but stand up for her the minute he met her not being with the woman he loves and the one she views as an older sister.

Kol sighed not entirely happy about the situation, "Fine darling we will go"

Davina smiled along with Rebekah, "Come on Davina you can borrow a dress from me" Rebekah said beaming from head to toe.

Davina nodded and kissed Kol, she could of sworn she heard someone mumble under their breathe 'Whipped', but before she could turn and look Rebekah dragged Davina upstairs with her.

* * *

"Davina we don't have to go if you don't want to you've had a long day" Rebekah said seriously, turning to face Davina, however she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine Bekah, I wanna go", Rebekah nodded slowly.

"Bekah I'm fine stop worrying" Davina chuckled.

Rebekah sighed then smiled.

"So are you going to tell Marcel about what happened" Rebekah asked.

"No, he would just worry and overreact kinda like you're doing" Davina sighed, thinking about what would happen if he found out, he would definitely be mad that she didn't come to him straight away but more than that he'd be worried and scared, even if he didn't show it, before the Mikaelson family came they were all they had, then Cami came and Josh and Aidan, even Tim at one stage...it still hurt thinking about Tim.

Rebekah's eye roll and loud grunt was enough to bring Davina out of her day dreamed faze , "Let's get ready for our double date", she said smiling trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible without sounding fake.

"Okay lets find you a dress" , Davina nodded and then started picking through Rebekah's dresses all of them were beautiful most had never even been worn.

"Rebekah you have too much clothes" Davina chuckled.

Rebekah smiled, "A girl could never have to many clothes Davina, you will come to notice that after awhile of living with me"

"How about this one?" Davina asked pulling out red casual sun dress

"Eww absolutely not!" Rebekah said with a disgusted look on plastered on her face.

"Why would you buy it if you don't like it?" Davina chuckled

Rebekah rolled her eyes and took out a dress from her closet, it was a black mini dress, very stylish, very sexy.

"Here try this" Rebekah said holding out the dress.

"Uh i don't think its my kind of dress Bekah" Davina replied.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Try it on"

Davina sighed and grabbed the dress bringing it into the bathroom, after putting on the dress Davina walked out to show Rebekah not bothering to even look in the mirror.

Rebekah smiled brightly as soon as she saw Davina.

"Oh my god you look amazing Davina!" Rebekah practically screamed making Davina blush.

"Are you sure that it's not to much?" Davina questioned, feeling slightly self-conscious at the way the dress hugged her body tightly and stopped just bellow her ass.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "No, it's perfect!"

Davina just nodded.

"Okay now lets get your hair and makeup ready" Rebekah said.

Davina smiled again, feeling as if she was a princess for receiving all the attention that she was receiving from Rebekah.

* * *

Downstairs, Elijah was talking to Kol or at least trying to, Kol was completely and utterly ignoring him. Kol had on a black un-tucked dress shirt and was trying to tie his tie but was failing epically.

"Kol are you even listing?" Elijah said feeling defeated.

"No, I'm not Lijah, I'm trying to get ready for the double date I'm going on very shortly with my beautiful girlfriend and my highly annoying little sister and my highly annoying little sister's obsession" Kol said smirking.

Elijah rolled his eyes, "I'm just concerned about Davina, Kol her body rejected vampire blood and that has never happened before witch or not something has to be wrong"

Kol turned towards Elijah well still trying to put his tie on right.

"Elijah I'm worried about Davina to, believe me I am but she's very stubborn and independent and thinks that it's nothing and she promised that if her head hurts or she cant control her magic again she will tell me- And bloody hell why cant I do this?..." Kol shouted frustrated beyond belief not only at the fact that he's a thousand year old vampire, who should be able to tie a simple tie but also at the fact that deep down he knew Elijah was right about Davina.

Elijah chuckled and started tying his tie for him, "Just watch her and make sure she's okay and if anything happens call me immediately"

Kol nodded "I will"

"You seem very worried Elijah" Kol stated

"She's your girlfriend Kol, you're in love with her, she's in love with you, she's family and we protect our family always and forever, it's very simple" Elijah spoke sincerely.

Kol nodded and brought Elijah into a tight hug, "Thank-you Elijah" Kol whispered as Klaus walked in.

"What are you to morons doing?" Klaus chuckled.

"Oh don't be jealous, Nik you can have a hug to it you want" Kol said sarcastically.

Klaus chuckled "I'll pass, I'd rather stab my self with the white oak stake..."

"A bit extreme brother isn't it?" Kol questioned

"Ohh..I can assure it's not Kol"

"Fine no hug for you big brother because apparently you're the alpha male in this household" Kol said smirking "But do tell me brother, don't I look handsome?"

Before Klaus could reply the door bell rang.

"That must be Marcel I'll get it", Klaus walked up to the door and opened it Marcel stood there.

"Well hello there Marcel"

"Klaus" Marcel said stepping inside.

Kol walked into the room, Elijah standing next to him.

"Kol, I'm surprised you..look half decent" Marcel said.

"Why thank you Marcel, told you so Nik" Kol repeated how he was so handsome.

"Elijah, I see your back in town" Marcel interrupted

Elijah nodded in return, "Temporarily"

Marcel nodded.

"So Elijah, why don't we go get a drink at the bar?" Klaus asked, Elijah nodded followed Klaus as he left, almost as fast as he entered.

"So..Where are the girls?" Marcel asked.

"Rebekah's most likely trying on her twentieth dress and applying her twentieth layer of makeup." Kol joked.

Marcel chuckled "Sounds about right"

Kol chuckled.

"So how are you and Davina doing?" Marcel asked curiously.

Kol smiled

"We're doing amazingly, how are you and my dear little sister doing?" Kol asked smirking.

"Well-" Marcel was about to answer but stopped himself when he saw Rebekah walking down the staircase hand-in-hand with Davina. Marcel's breath caught in his throat as his mouth slightly parted, at first Kol looked slight confused but as soon he turned around, he had the same reaction as Marcel.

"Wow, you look beautiful Rebekah" Marcel breathed out, to engaged in her beauty to even question how he managed to talk to her.

Rebekah smiled insistently.

"You look gorgeous darling" Kol said giving Davina a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank-you Kol" Davina smiled brightly.

"So should we get going?" Marcel suggested.

* * *

After arriving at the restaurant, that Rebekah picked out especially for this moment, they settled into a table with Rebekah on one side across from Marcel and Davina sitting next to Rebekah across from Kol.

"So Marcel...have you talked to Josh lately I haven't really had a chance to talk to him in a while?", Davina asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Uh...not really he's been hanging out with Aidan lately, I think they're starting a serious relationship now, D" Marcel said.

Davina smiled, "I'm glad he deserves someone"

Just then a waitress with short straight blonde hair walked up to there table, "Hi my name's Hannah and I'll be your waitress tonight, can I start you guys with something to drink?" the waitress asked taking out a notepad and a pen, that she had tucked in her too-short black skirt.

"Uh...I'll just have water" Davina said.

"Pepsi" Kol said, instantly without have to think about it.

"Water" Rebekah said.

"Coke" Marcel said.

"Okay coming right up" Hannah purred winking at Kol and Marcel, obviously try to be seductive but failing miserably.

Davina raised an eyebrow and looked towards Kol who seemed oblivious to it, Davina looked over at Marcel who had seemed to smile back at Hannah and look at her ass, which from what Davina could tell was pretty non-existant, as she walked away. Looking over to Rebekah and hoping that she didn't see Marcel, Davina noticed the look, that was spread across her face, Rebekah was extremely pissed and from what she could tell, embarrassed. She glared at Marcel who turned back and looked at Rebekah.

"So Rebekah do you know what you want to order?" Marcel asked smiling

"Ohhh... I don't know, maybe a very, very rare stake, what about you, would you like one to, maybe with a side of that waitresses ass, you know the one that you were just staring at?" Rebekah practically screamed.

Kol was laughing hysterically, amused by Marcel and Rebekah's bickering, they literally yelled back and forth. Davina started getting dizzy at first it wasn't bad but within seconds her vision started to blur and while she blinked a couple times and her vision cleared up slightly, she put her hand on her head and shook her head slide to side, it was obvious that she was trying to shake of the feeling of nausea and by doing that she got Kol's attention and he immediately stopped laughing and clasped tightly onto Davina's hand.

"Are you okay Davina, is your head hurting?" Kol demanded, worried and concerned could not describe how he was feeling, he felt awful, she had to be ok.

"No I'm fine" Davina stuttered.

Rebekah stopped yelling at Marcel for a second and turned to see Davina holding her head tightly as she shut her eyes even tighter.

"Davina are you okay, it's not your magic again is it?" Rebekah rambled.

"What do you mean again? Are you okay D?" Marcel asked.

"I'm fine I'm just a little dizzy." Davina said, trying to reassure everyone, that she was fine when she really wasn't.

"No, you're not Davina this is what happened before you blew up that store" Rebekah shrieked and Marcel's eyes widened.

"What do you mean blew up a store?" Marcel questioned every though everyone seemed to ignore him.

Davina looked up at Kol's worried eyes, "I'm fine-" Davina begun before starting to suddenly gag.

Rebekah's eyes widened.

"I-I think I'm g-going to throw u-up" Davina stood up abruptly and took off running towards the bathroom, Rebekah following shortly after her.

Kol tried to get up and follow Davina but Marcel grabbed his shoulder pulling him back.

"Let me go Marcel I need to make sure Davina's okay" Kol growled.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with Davina, explain now Kol, otherwise I will tear you limb from limb, starting with that pretty little face" Marcel growled

* * *

_**Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	21. Chapter 21

Davina immediately ran to the bathroom, her palm pressed tightly to her lips, a way to stop her from throwing up. However, once she reached the bathroom her hands clutched the toilet seat, as disgusting as it seemed, she couldn't think straight enough to care. Her face crunched up as she cried, she was in so much pain. Her stomach killed, it felt as if someone was constantly stabbing her lower abdomen, never in her life had she ever thought that at the tender age of seventeen, she would be bent down in front of a dirty old toilet, gagging, looking at her stomach contents in a toilet bowl, that was probably white, many, many years ago. For god sake she was only seventeen she thought to herself she shouldn't be this sick, if anything she should be crouched over this toilet hungover, like other normal teenagers, I guess she was never normal, after all she was and will always be the harvest girl. Suddenly she was pulled out of the dazed trance she was stuck in only seconds ago by a warm and comforting hand on her shoulder, it was Rebekah. She gently lift Davina's hair out her face.

"Shhh...it's okay Davina" Rebekah soothed her and after a couple minutes, Davina stopped crying and throwing up completely, she just stopped everything she just sat there not making a noise. Rebekah using a piece of toilet paper begun wiping Davina's face and looking down, Rebekah found herself staring down at the worried eyes of a young, girl that was like her sister, a girl that had already been through enough in her life, a girl who didn't deserve to be sick, a girl who was so young and normally full of light.

"What's wrong with me Bekah?" Davina croaked out silently sounding nothing more than broken.

"Well at least you've finally acknowledged that there is something wrong" Rebekah sighed knelling next to Davina.

Davina started sobbing loudly, each cry break Rebekah's heart even more than the previous one.

"We will find out what's wrong Davina, I promise" Rebekah said trying to sound confident when the reality was she didn't know, all she really knew was that the whole time she was trying to convince herself then Davina.

Davina nodded

"I'm sorry I ruined your date with Marcel" Davina mumbled.

"I don't bloody care about the bloody date with Marcel, Davina you are all that matters right now, okay?" Rebekah went on to say.

Davina nodded.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Rebekah asked

"Could you just make sure that Kol stays out of here, I would rather he didn't see me like this" Davina mumbled.

Rebekah nodded.

"I'm going to call Elijah and Nik and tell them what happened, okay? I'll be right back" Rebekah said.

Davina nodded.

Rebekah sighed and walked out of the bathroom taking out her phone with her and dialling Elijah's number, he picked up after a couple rings.

_"Yes, Rebekah?"_ Elijah answered.

"Elijah, is Nik with you?" Rebekah asked.

_"Yes he is, we're having a few drinks talking about what I have missed in New Orleans sense Nicklaus return and well I must say I missed a lot"_ Elijah chuckled

_"Put the phone on speaker Lijah"_ Rebekah demanded.

Elijah sighed and put the phone on speaker.

_"What are you mad about now sister?"_ Klaus moaned, chuckling slightly

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that Davina is puking out her guts out in the bathroom as we speak" Rebekah growled

Klaus chuckling seemed to immediately stop.

_"Is she hurt, Rebekah?_" Elijah questioned, extremely concerned.

"I don't think she's hurt- but I don't really know what's wrong" Rebekah sighed

_"Do you need us to come pick you up?"_ Klaus asked, worry evident in the tone of his voice

"No, I'm pretty sure Davina is going to be a little overwhelmed if two more people show up worrying about her, she's already is going to have to explain all of this to Marcel" Rebekah told them

_"Okay Rebekah, keep us posted, especially if anything change"_ Elijah said.

Rebekah nodded and hung up.

* * *

Kol just stood there not moving as Marcel stood next to him waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Marcel growled.

"I don't know Marcel, she's been having these really bad headaches and this morning when she was shopping with Bekah, she blew up a store and her nose started bleeding but I don't know whats wrong with her, I want to help her but I don't know how" Kol spoke sadly, it was obvious by his facial expression just how devastated he was.

"Why did no one think to call and tell me as soon as all of this happened!" Marcel howled, angry at the fact that his family was feeling so much hurt.

"Davina didn't want to worry you over something she thought was nothing" Kol sighed.

"She blew up a store and she thought it was nothing!" Marcel yelled.

"Marcel I understand why you're worried and why you're mad that you weren't informed about this previously but right now we need to make sure that Davina's okay" Kol said exasperated.

Marcel nodded and followed Kol too where the woman's bathroom was, Kol was just about to open the door when Rebekah flashed in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Move Bekah" Kol growled.

"No, she wants time alone" Rebekah spoke loud enough for everyone to here.

"I swear to god Bekah if you don't move right no, I will detach your head from your body" Kol warned, letting his temper run wild.

"She said specifically not to let anyone in!" Rebekah yelled in retort.

"I have to agree with Kol on this one Becks, he needs to make sure she's alright" Marcel spoke.

Rebekah sighed loudly and stepped out of the way only for Kol to quickly open the door, careful enough to now rip the door of its hinges and stepped inside he saw Davina standing in front of the mirror.

"Davina" Kol said gently.

Davina turned towards him.

"Kol" She sniffled.

"Does your head hurt? or does anything hurt?" He asked.

"No I'm fine Kol" Davina whimpered, her voice cracking in the process.

"Don't give me that crap Davina! You're not fine!" Kol stated a little harsher then he meant to

"What do you want me to say Kol! No I am not okay my head is throbbing and I feel sick and my magic is out of control and I'm somehow really, really hungry even though my stomach hurts" Davina screamed she, heard a loud, echoing crack and looked over to find the mirror in shattered pieces.

Davina began sobbing, "What's wrong with me Kol?"

Kol quickly flashed towards her and brought her into a tight hug letting tears drench his dress shirt, once she was done she pulled back still letting the tears fall freely from her eyes.

"We will find out what's wrong darling and we will fix it, okay? Kol whispered, self-assured.

Davina wiped the tears away from her red, puffy looking eyes.

"Was Marcel mad that we didn't tell him" Davina mumbled.

"Yes but he will get over it." Kol said convinced, before suggesting, "Why don't we go home love?"

Davina nodded and tried to fix her hair and wipe the remaining tears from her eyes.

"How do I look?" Davina asked.

Kol smiled, "Beautiful as always"

Davina smiled shyly and followed Kol out of the bathroom, once they opened the door they both came face to face with Marcel and Rebekah...making out.

Davina gasped loudly in surprise, making Marcel look up and detach himself physically from Rebekah. Kol just stood there, "Now that is what I call fast" and grinned like a Cheshire cat wide eyed.

_*****Five minutes previous*****_

_"Maybe I should go in there?" Marcel paced back and forth, in a circle._

_"For the hundredth time Marcel, Kol is in there with her she is fine" Rebekah moaned._

_"I just don't know what to do I feel so helpless" he really couldn't the girl that he had sworn to protect was in so much pain and he being the selfless person didn't even notice, he was to busy control the streets of New Orleans that the one person he let the person he cared for get hurt, if he could he would give everything up, the power, the control, the satisfaction of being who he was just so she could be ok._

_"Maybe you should go ask for that waitresses number to distract you" Rebekah spat_

_Marcel stopped pacing and turned to look at Rebekah._

_"You really are jealous aren't you" Marcel said with all seriousness._

_"Why would I be jealous Marcel, look at me, I'm just stating the facts she was practically throwing herself at you and you we just sitting there staring at her ass, if theirs one thing you should know about me it's that I don't get jealous, trust me, I am so much better, you narcissistic asshole" Rebekah spat._

_Marcel chuckled._

_"So you think this is funny" Rebekah growled standing up._

_"Rebekah I don't care about the slutty waitress or any girl for that matter who isn't you or her...I just need her to be ok, I know that you're ok, so now I just need her to be ok, she's the only family I have Rebekah" Marcel fretted._

_"What are you talking about" Rebekah scoffed._

_"I made a mistake all those years ago letting Klaus dagger you, I picked Klaus over you and I know that hurt you and I'm sorry but Rebekah can't you see that I'm trying to make it up to you because I want to be with you and no-one else, I care about you...I...I love you Rebekah" Marcel said his voice breaking slightly._

_Rebekah's eyes widened, she didn't know what to say or think, so she didn't. She just hastily grabbed his face and brought him into a deep and meaningful kiss, one that was over due and entirely to short._

* * *

"Shut-up Kol!" Rebekah hissed.

"How are you feeling D?" Marcel questioned looking rather concerned.

"I'm okay now Marcel"

"Well let's get going, Elijah and Nik are probably worried sick" Rebekah sighed, it had been such a long and eventful evening, all she wanted to do was lay down and sleep but she knew better than that, that wasn't going to happen, not tonight at least, not after what had happened.

Once they arrived at the house, they stepped inside to find Klaus and Elijah sitting down looking rather jumpy and as soon as they saw the four of them they quickly jumped from their seats and rushed towards Davina.

"Davina how are you feeling?" Elijah asked

"I'm okay seriously, I just feel a little light headed, that's all" Davina replied annoyed at the fact that everyone was so in her face about it.

"Sit down, Love" Kol said

Davina sat down on the couch trying to get comfortable but when she looked up, she saw Marcel, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus all hovering over her, staring at her with worry in there eyes, afraid to say something incase it pushed her to far.

"Guys sit down I'm not going to explode" Davina chuckled.

Klaus sighed and sat down on the couch chair across from her and Rebekah sat to her left.

"I'm going to go get you something to drink Davina you look parched" Elijah said, walking out of the room, towards the kitchen.

"Thank you Elijah" Davina yelled after him as he left, but Marcel and Kol just stayed in the same position just watching her as if she was a priceless china down about to break at any minute, it annoyed her.

"Would you two just stop it already and sit down" Rebekah whined, Kol sighed and sat next to Davina, but Marcel started pacing around, the room.

"Why didn't you tell me D?" Marcel asked his voice laced with hurt and anger, she should of told him he thought to himself so he could of protected her, they were family and that is what family do, protect each other. Just take the family sitting with them at the moment, they had been protecting each other for over a thousand years, even if it meant hurting each other, they still protected each other. Just look at Klaus he stuck a dagger in each one of his siblings at some time or the other and stuck the in wooden boxes to protect them because he cared and that's what families do, care. He and Davina, were a family, and he failed her, but looking at her now he promised himself he would be there for her now.

"D, if anything happens to you, it doesn't matter if you think it's nothing or not, you are suppose to call me!" Marcel screamed letting his anger get the best of him, he was just so furious not directly at her, but more at the fact that she was hurting, physically and mentally.

"Marcel maybe you should c-" Rebekah begun

"No, I am not going to calm down Rebekah! Davina, I'm suppose to look after you and protect you, you're my responsibility!" Marcel yelled.

"Is that all I am to you a responsibility?, I'm not some useless child who needs to call you whenever something happens and be at you're beckon, I am my own person, I am Davina Claire, not just some petty harvest girl, who couldn't save herself from getting her throat slashed...", Davina screamed standing up from her position on the couch.

"Davin-" Kol started putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Stop treating me like I'm a child, I'm more powerful than all of you combined and you treated like I'm going to break!" Davina screamed even louder. The ground started shaking uncontrollably, books were flying of the shelves, the sound of car alarms from outside could be heard.

"Davina you need to calm down" Kol yelled firmly above all the background noise, trying to desperately get through to her.

"I don't need to be protected!" Davina repeated, the ground started shaking more and more, Rebekah was sure that if this didn't stop the ground would soon split but her thoughts were interrupted by the overwhelming feeling of desperation...she couldn't, she fell to the ground desperately trying to inhale but she couldn't, blood begun pooling out of the eyes and ears and as she look to Marcel she could see him choking and wiping sweat off his forehead, along with Kol.

Kol realized what was happening as soon as her felt the overwhelming appear from the inside of his body, it felt like he was kettle boiling from the inside out and then he realized it. She was making everyone's blood boil.

Elijah walked out from the other room, with a cool glass of water in his hand, to find what three of his sibling on the floor, along with Marcel, screaming in agony.

He quickly flashed over to Davina and started shaking her, "Davina!"

The ground begin to shake harder and harder, the water that he once held, splashed all over the carpet along with the glass, as Davina made there blood boil hotter and hotter.

Not sure how much more his siblings could take he yelled at her, "Davina snap out of it now!" and she did.

Davina looked around to find Rebekah, Klaus, Marcel and the one she loved more than anything, Kol, looking up at her in shock, confusion and even fear. They were all breathing hard, panting loud and had blood dripping out of there nose and ears and eyes. None looked angry, and if they were they'd all be to afraid, Davina thought to herself, she was monster. She quickly put a hand over her mouth and let out a loud sob, before tears begun running down her face, just realizing what she had done, she had hurt the people that she cared about above anyone else. She really was a monster...

"Davina-" Kol begun to whisper, but before he could reply, she had run out the room and out of the house.

"Well that hurt" Klaus mumbled getting up and taking a sip of his drink.

It had been over an hour since she had done what she had done and she regretted it so much never in her life had she felt so guilty, she had betrayed the very people that had cared for so much for her. Rebekah who had taken she shopping, who had been the big sister that she had always wanted, Marcel who from the moment he met, her fought for her and unlike anyone else cared so much when no one else did. Even Klaus and Elijah had become the brothers she had never had, even though they were vindictive and sinister she still loved them for who they were, they were good to her, like a family. And then there was Kol, the one she was convinced was the love of her life, she loved him more than she could explain, she remembered when she met him, just how clear it was, that they'd become something to each other, whether it be good or bad she didn't know at the time, all she knew was that he would be something to her. He was charming, charismatic, passionate and even patient...in his own little way Kol Mikaelson was patient. He had waited for her, allowed her to hate him, even when he knew that she really didn't, he still went on and pretended that he didn't already know that she liked him. Kol was Kol, when he walked into a room, he lit it up, everyone would turn and talk to him. He was astonishing and she loved him, she really did, she loved him, she loved him, she loved him, yet she still hurt him and now she was going to fix it.

She had been driving for the past hour or so, looking for a place that she wasn't sure even existed, until she saw the brightly lit up mansion, that somehow still looked dull and dark. Getting out of the car, she made her way up the driveway and gently knocked on the door, it opened instantly and she was faced with a boy, who looked around her age, with short brown hair and a devilish smile.

"Hi, I'm Davina, I'm looking for someone called Malakai Parker.."

"Well, you definitely found me, now what do you want to do, I'm super excited now, so it better be good" he replied before stepping aside and allowing her to enter the house.

* * *

Thank you for reading Please review favorite and follow for chapter 22 :)

-Amber


	22. Chapter 22

That's it, I'm done waiting, she's not answering her phone and she is in no control of her magic, find a witch do a locator spell, now" Kol growled.

"Kol she needs time al-" Elijah started.

"Say it one more time and I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to you brother, do not test me, not now" Kol growled.

Klaus smirked

"It's the truth, she needs time alone" Elijah said

"No Lijah, that's where you're wrong, she needs comfort and family and people to help her until we figure out what the hell is wrong with her" Rebekah explained interrupting what was surely becoming the beginning of an argument.

"What do you think Nik?" Kol asked.

"I say it wouldn't hurt to do the spell and see where she is, at least then we'll know if she's safe or not" Klaus went on "and if she's not we go and tear apart the people who are putting her in danger, piece by piece, slowly, it'll be excruciating...for them and fun for us"

Everyone turned at looked at Klaus as he said this "What...I promise I'm not a serial killer" he teased.

Marcel rolled his eyes, "I just want to make sure she's okay, so I'll find witch to do the spell now" Marcel sighed grabbing his phone and dialing the number of a witch her was friends with, well friends was one way to put it.

"It's four against one Lijah" Kol boasted, smirking.

"Fine, do the spell I suppose" Elijah replied knowing very well that he was defeated.

Rebekah smirked "Good"

* * *

After a couple minutes of non-stop, loud, chanting in Latin, Kai quickly released Davina's hands as if he had been burnt.

"W-Whats wrong?" Davina asked.

Kai pondered whether or not he should tell her the truth but figured after some internal debating that it would be best for her to find out in her own time.

"I didn't find anything wrong with you per say, at least not anything...witchy related wrong, I did find out that, that" Kai said pointing "Isn't your really hair colour", it wasn't really lying because her problem had nothing to do with being a witch and her real colour was a lighter shade of brown.

"That's impossible! There has to be something wrong and this" Davina yelled pointing to her hair "Is my real hair colour"

"Sorry. Nothing's wrong and shouldn't you be...I don't rejoicing?" Kai questioned sarcastically.

Davina sobbed into her hands, while Kai ended up awkwardly patting her on the back, "Is this about the hair, because if it is, it's ok, like seriously though do you really think this" Kai pointed to his own hair "Is my real colour?"

Davina cried harder before her sobs and wails turned into little sniffles, "Would it be okay if I just stayed here for a little bit, I just really don't feel like going home right now" Davina mumbled feeling slightly ashamed, she interrupted this guys night and now she was staying on his couch.

Kai smiled brightly, "Sure, I haven't had anyone to talk to in...a surprisingly long time, also if you don't find me asking, how did you track me down...wait...scratch that, stupid question, you're a witch...you would have done a tracking spell"

"Nahh, I follow you on twitter, Kobrakai1972, and why haven't you?" Davina asked.

"Ohh...you follow me, you know I have 70 followers" Kai bragged on until he finally began talking about himself more "Well I was trapped inside a supernatural prison for like eighteen years, created by my coven"

"That must have been lonely" Davina sympathised for him, she knew first hand what it was like to be treated as if she was something she wasn't and forced to do things she didn't want to do, quite frankly it sucked.

"What, you're not going to ask me what I did that was so bad for my Coven to lock me inside a supernatural prison?" Kai asked amused.

Davina shook her head "It's none of my business, and believe me when I say that I know how horrible and unfair covens can be. You seem like a pretty decent person and that's all the matters"

Kai smiled, he liked her, when he looked at her he saw a bit of himself and to him it was refreshing to met someone like that.

* * *

Marcel came storming into the room no less than twenty minutes later.

"Did you find her?" Rebekah asked immediately.

"The witch that did the spell said that she is in a house about an hour away" Marcel said while glancing down at his phone

"What...why the bloody hell would she drive somewhere an hour away?" Rebekah asked.

"Does she know anyone that may live there?" Elijah chimed in

Marcel shook his head. "No, Davina doesn't know anyone outside of New Orleans, at least no one that I know of"

"So what are we going to do?" Rebekah asked.

"I think it would be best that Niklaus and Kol go and try to locate her" Elijah responded, determined that what he was saying would be the better alternative.

"What! No! Why do they get to go?!" Rebekah screamed.

"Because Rebekah if she comes back here you and Elijah need to be here to greet her." Klaus laughed at Rebekah's whining

Rebekah growled and stomped her foot on the ground. "Fine, but call me as soon as you find her" Rebekah said.

Kol nodded, "Come on Nik, let's go"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, your parents just let your coven lock you in a supernatural prison, where you didn't age because you were stuck in some sort of parallel world slash prison stuck living the same day over and over again? " Davina asked, she was now sitting on the couch, intrigued, while Kai was sitting next to her, they were both turned towards each other, face to face, so that no expression could be hidden.

"Yeah, my father was a bit of a dick, actually he was a total dick, who looked at me like I was nothing but a monster and told me I was an abomination...that hurt my feelings" Kai spat.

"I'm sorry" Davina said.

"What where your parents like?" Kai asked.

Davina flinched at the question.

"Well my mom sat by and watched as I was about to get my neck slit open by my coven...so not that great" Davina spat.

"Wow tough home life" Kai said smirking.

Davina chuckled.

"And my father...Well I never really knew him, he left my mom when she got pregnant, he never even knew about me" Davina mumbled.

"I'm sorry Davina" Kai said, really genuinely sorry for the fact that she had to go through the same as him.

Davina nodded.

"So do you wanna explain to me why your coven tried to kill you?" Kai asked chuckling.

"I was a harvest girl, I was suppose to get my throat slit, then be magically resurrected but... I refused and said no so my former coven has been a little mad at me even" Davina chuckled.

"Define a little"

"Enough to rage a war against the vampire's in New Orleans, and make me the poster girl for what not to do or become" Davina explained think about how everything had gone down.

Kai smiled "I well and truly know how you feel"

Kai smiled "I know how you feel" Kai said.

Davina smiled but then started to feel the same strong pain in her head as she did before at the restaurant, she quickly put her hands on her head and started wailing out in pain, like a wailing women, like a banshee.

"Davina?" Kai asked concerned.

Davina started screaming louder and louder, as the pain in her head increased. Kai tried to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down but Davina sent him flying across the room not on purpose but she did all the same, she had him on his knees gasping and choking for air, he couldn't breathe and it scared him.

"D-Davina stop..." Kai chocked out, desperate for air

"I-I cant I-cant stop m-my head" she screamed in response

"D-Davina you're going to kill me" Kai warned her

"I-can't stop use your m-magic" she wailed

At the same time, Kol and Klaus both ran into the mansion upon hearing Davina's loud and ear-piercing screams.

Kai quickly, with a flick of her his hand sent Davina flying across the room, causing the back of her head to collide against the wall, Kol had Kai pinned against wall opposite in a matter of seconds holding him by tightly by the throat, not again Kai thought to himself, Kol was cutting of his air supply, he couldn't breathe once again.

Klaus flashed over to Davina at the same time, making sure she was ok and helping her up.

"Are you okay Davina?" he asked .

Davina nodded and gasped while her eyes widened when she saw Kol pinning Kai to the wall choking him.

"Let him go!" Davina screamed.

"No Davina, he just tried to kill you!" Kol screamed back, it soon became a screaming match between the two.

"I said let him go Kol you're going to kill him!" Davina screamed.

"And I said no love, why should I?" Kol screamed once again, tightening his grip on Kai's neck.

"Because he's my father!" Davina screamed desperately watching as all eyes widened around her including Kai's.

"W-what" Kol stuttered

"My biological father now let him go!" Davina yelled.

Kol let go of Kai's neck immediately.

"That's impossible Davina he only looks a little older then you" Klaus chuckled.

"He was trapped in a supernatural prison to where he didn't age, he's really forty" Davina explained.

"That's impossible I don't have a daughter believe me I think I would know, if I had a child" Kai smirked only for it to drop completely when Davina replied, "Elizabeth Claire"

"What?" Kai asked confused.

"My mothers name is Elizabeth Claire, does that ring any bells?"

Kai smirked again as he seemed to try and recall the name and when he did the smirk insistently dropped from his face and was replaced with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth.

"I'm guessing you remember something? Was it scandalous?" Klaus asked.

"She was a one night stand that I had that does not mean that I'm your father" Kai replied pressing his palm to his forehead as he started pacing back and forth, in a circle.

"I'm 17 years old" Davina sighed.

"And I'm stuck in a twenty-two version of myself, when really I'm forty", Kai's eyes seemed to widen further and it seemed like he was having an inner battle with with himself, trying to piece everything together.

Davina rolled his eyes

"Okay now that we have that one solved" Kol said turning towards Davina, "why weren't you picking up your phone", he asked firmly.

"I had it turned off." Davina replied nonchalantly

"Davina, we were worried sick about you, you can't just leave like that, do you even understand how that made me feel, I was worried sick and I was tearing myself apart thinking that if I hadn't pushed you so far-" Kol started only to be cut of by Davina, "I'm so sorry Kol, I really just needed some time alone to think".

"Looks like Lijah was right per usual, can't wait for him to tell me, he told me so..." Klaus mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I just felt so bad about hurting you guys, I just felt like I was becoming a monster" Davina sobbed, Kol quickly flashed towards her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're not a monster Davina, you're perfect, just please never run away again" Kol whispered snuggling into her hair.

Davina nodded, And looked over at Kai who was seemingly not paying attention to anything that was happening but just deeply in thought probably trying to think about an excuse about how he isn't her father but Davina knew that he was for sure her mother told her who was her father and that he had left before she got a chance to tell her she was pregnant, she even told her about the gemini covenant.

"Kai" Davina whispered

"Just give me a moment to process this" Kai said swallowing hard.

"Klaus, Kol go wait in the car" Davina ordered.

"What no!" Kol screamed so high pitch that every turned to look at him.

"I'll be right out okay just please give me a minute" Davina pleaded.

Kol sighed "Fine one minute"

Klaus and Kol walked out of the mansion, "So whipped..." Klaus laughed.

"You're my daughter" Kai stated, as if it some foreign thing.

Davina nodded.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Kai awkwardly chuckled.

"She said that you left before she could tell you" Davina muttered under her breathe barely loud enough for him to hear, but he did, hear, that is.

Kai shook his head.

"How did you know-"

"My mom told me when I was little, she told me you're name and that you would want nothing to do with me..."

Kai shut his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry" Davina mumbled.

Kai sighed, "You don't have anything to apologise for Davina"

"I-I shouldn't have told you I know you probably have your own things going on right now, I didn't mean to add to your list of things that you have to deal with" Davina stuttered.

"I'm glad you told me Davina, I'm more than glad actually, I'm kinda angry at the fact that your mother never told me about you, she knew my name she could of tracked me down and...things could have gone so differently, I'm not even sure what I'm suppose to do now" Kai said.

"Come back with us"

"Why do you want me to go back with you?" Kai asked.

"You're my dad and I don't know exactly how you feel about that but I want to get to know you better and I'm hoping you would want to get to know me" Davina answered nervously, preparing for rejection, however, she did receive any.

Kai smirked, "Why not...what else do I have to do?" Kai chuckled.

Davina smiled brightly as they walked to the car Kai got into the left back seat well Davina got into the right. Klaus was driving with Kol in the pasanger seat.

"Oh. Hey. Gum!", Kai spoke up positively chirpy, about to pick it when all three, Kol, Klaus and Davina turned towards him and shrieked "No!", he didn't even think to look at that piece of gum the entire trip, being told about how it was cursed, so he couldn't even eat it, the one driving even told him that if he ate it, he'd have to gorge his eyeballs out and feet it to him, a bit far in Kais opinion, what was this guy, a serial killer?

"So he's coming with us then?" Klaus asked smirking.

"Yes he is" Davina smiled

"Alrighty then" Klaus said focusing on the road.

"You should probably call Bekah darling, she is probably annoying the crap out of Lijah" Kol smirked thinking about all the ways his precious sister could be torturing his big brother right now.

Davina chuckled and pulled out her phone and dialled Rebekah's number, she picked up instantly.

"Davina where are you? Are you okay? Did Kol find you?" Rebekah started rambling, bombarding Davina with questions.

Davina smiled, it was nice to know someone cared, "I'm fine Rebekah don't worry and yes i'm here with Klaus and Kol".

"Thank god your alright Davina you had me so worried!", Rebekah yelled.

Davina rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Bekah, I'll see you when we get back"

Rebekah sighed.

"Okay, I'll see you then" Rebekah hung up.

Davina put her down phone smiling.

"Have you ever worn skinny jeans?" Kai begun, making everyone turn, puzzled at his sudden question, "Argh, I just feel so bunched up", everyone's eyebrows raised at that "Also, why are jeans so tight, when phones are so big?'

No one knew how to respond to that, so Kol spoke, "So your Davina's dad?"

Kai nodded

"And how do you feel about that? Any mixed emotions?" Klaus asked smirking.

Kai opened his mouth to answer

"Don't answer that Klaus is just being his nosey, anti-social self" Davina said smirking at Klaus.

They sat in absolute awkward silence until Kol spoke, once again, he always seemed to be the conversation starter, "Okay...this is just plain awkward"

Everyone just sat in silence, until Kai opened his big mouth, "So which one is your boyfriend that one or that one" Kai asked pointing to Klaus and Kol. Klaus chuckled very amused while Kol couldn't help but smile.

"Oh...umm...I'm sorry I didn't even introduce you, that is my boyfriend Kol and that is Kol's brother Klaus" Davina said pointing to each of them, Klaus let his hand of the wheel to give a small wave through the mirror, Kol remained quiet.

"Okay Kol, let out whatever opinion you have out that you're holding back" Davina chuckled.

"I just don't understand how he looks no older then twenty when you are seventeen, what did he have a kid at the age of three?" Kol asked.

"Ok I'm actually stuck in my twenty-two body because like I said before when you so obviously weren't listening, my coven locked me in a supernatural prison world that didn't let me age" Kai said "Look I'm already becoming an overprotective dad" Kai added nudging Davina.

"Why did your coven put you there?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Because they thought of me as a monster"

"Why did they think of you as a monster?" Kol asked.

"Because I didn't follow there rules"

"Which ones?" Klaus asked.

"Important ones" Kai said vaguely.

"What important ones?" Kol asked, trying to push him into giving them a decent response.

Davina sighed angrily.

"Everyone shut up and stop grilling Kai!" Davina screamed making the side view mirrors crack.

Everyone seemed to stay in an awkward silence for the rest of the drive.

Around forty-five minutes later they arrived at the house, the Mikaelson manor. As soon as they stepped inside Rebekah flashed over to Davina and brought her into a very tight hug.

"Bekah to tight" Davina chocked out.

"Sorry" Rebekah mumbled pulling back but then pulling her back into a less tight hug, "I'm so glad your okay".

Elijah and Marcel walked out and Marcel instantly just like Rebekah, flashed up to her and hugged her, just not as tight.

"Thank god you're okay D" Marcel sighed in relief.

"I'm okay Marcel, I can take of myself, because you taught me how to" Davina said smiling and Marcel smiled in response.

"I'm glad that your okay Davina" Elijah said.

"Thank you Elijah"

Rebekah turned to look at the person she didn't recognize.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" Rebekah asked.

"Rebekah meet Malachai Parker aka Kai aka Davina's biological father" Klaus grinned, like a child.

Rebekah seemed speechless along with Marcel and Elijah.

"Father but- but he's- that's-" Rebekah stuttered

"Impossible we know" Kol sighed.

"How?" Marcel asked.

"Its a long story Marcel" Klaus said.

"I'm going to go change my clothes" Davina said.

"I'll come with you" Rebekah said immediately walking upstairs next to Davina.

"So your biological father I mean that's wow" Rebekah said smiling.

"I know" Davina said chuckling.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rebekah asked.

'Thump Thump'

"I don't know I'm not really sur-" Davina started to say, only to be cut off before she could finish.

"shhhhh" Rebekah hushed her trying to listen.

'Thump Thump'

"Bekah what are you-"

"Shhhh!" Rebekah hushed her once more.

'Thump Thump Thump Thump'

"oh my god" Rebekah mumbled.

"What- Whats wrong" Davina asked suddenly very alert.

'Thump Thump'

"I hear a second heartbeat" Rebekah mumbled, in shock herself, watching as Davina's eyes widened, "I think you're pregnant Davina..."

* * *

Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow,

-Amber


	23. Chapter 23

"W-What?" Davina stuttered, unsure of how to respond to the fact that she was just told, she was carrying some sort of vampire slash witch slash human child, she was only seventeen for god sake...this wasn't suppose to happen...like ever, sure someday she wanted a child but she accepted that it wouldn't happen when she met Kol Mikaelson, because he was a vampire and undead, he couldn't have any and she wasn't going to ask him to live with her having another mans child, yet here she was with Rebekah telling her that she was, indeed, pregnant...with his child.

"You're pregnant!", Rebekah repeated excitedly.

"That's impossible Bekah, Kol's a vampire he can't have children " Davina said letting out a nervous chuckle, she was almost fooled, her having a child..., it was almost laughable, she thought to herself sarcastically.

Rebekah sighed angrily "Think about it Davina, you throwing up, you having no control over your magic, I can hear the baby's heartbeat"

Davina's eyes widened letting her hand drop to her stomach.

"You can her a heartbeat?" Davina whispered.

Rebekah nodded.

"But that's impossible Bekah vampires can't have children?" Davina said with her voice breaking and a tear falling from her eyes.

"I really don't know how it's possible Davina but you're pregnant and I really do think that it's quite amazing" Rebekah said smiling wiping away a tear.

"Wye are you crying?" Davina asked wiping away her own tears.

"I'm going to be an aunt" Rebekah chuckled through her tears.

Davina smiled then frowned unsure, if she even really wanted this kid, she knew it sounded selfish but the reality was, she was only a child herself and she didn't know if she could or if she even wanted to be responsible for another person especially one as innocent as this child would be.

In a matter of seconds Rebekah's chuckles ceased as did her smile, all because of what Davina said.

"What?" Rebekah breathed out, astonished by what was just said, 'how could she?', She thought.

"I don't want it..." Davina repeated, only louder, more certain unhesitant.

"You have to have it" Rebekah growled, "You've been given the opportunity to have a child with the person you love and you're saying no, people would kill for that..."

"People or...you Bekah?" Davina questioned.

No matter how close they were Rebekah was not going to allow her to kill and innocent baby, one that would be her little niece or nephew "You're not going to give up this baby Davina, don't be stupid..."

"I can't be a mother, I'm...I'm seventeen, I just can be responsible for someone else, I'm so sorry but I just can't Bekah" Davian breathed out, sobbing and gasping, tears rolled down her cheeks, one after the other.

"You can and you will, this child is yours, he or she is going to look up to you and you need to be there, you're the mother"

"I can't do this ok, I never even had proper parents, what if I mess up, I can't even cook" Davina begun breathing heavily, panicking "I can't do this!", she repeated.

"I'm not giving you a choice" Rebekah confessed, "Think about how surprised and excited Kol will be, are you really going to take that away from my brother?"

Davina shook her head in defeat, the truth is that she couldn't take that away from Kol, she loved him and if that meant having this child for him than she would, but she dammed if she stayed, "When should I tell him?" Davina asked.

"Get him alone, don't tell him in front of Marcel, Elijah and Klaus but defiantly tell him soon, you can't even begin comprehend how worried he has been, since you got sick, he's going to be so happy when he hears about the baby" Rebekah practically screamed, she was so very happy, she was going to become an aunty.

Davina nodded, but didn't smile.

* * *

"So Kai, you're Davina's father?" Marcel asked pouring himself a drink, he was holding the glass bottle so tight, any tighter and it would of shattered.

Kai nodded "Yea, I suppose I am"

"And you didn't know up until today?" Marcel asked, trying to get as much info as he could, he had already sent Diego to try and find out more about him but to Marcel's extreme displeasure, he found nothing, absolutely nothing, and that really did scare him, what if this man that was allegedly her biological father, was a monster? What if he was serial killer? What if he was a con-artist? What if he hurt Davina, the girl he loved like a daughter?

"Nope" Kai said shaking his head, "I guess I'm papa Kai now or daddy, daddy sounds so much better"

Marcel completely ingnored the last part, he was so sick of this man and it had only been a matter of minutes,"And now what are you going to do? Stay here and be her father or go back to thinking that she never existed because if that's what you're planning to do that perhaps you should just leave right now, before I'm given the chance to kill you" Marcel spat, rather aggressively.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Protective of her are we? I suppose my daughter doesn't have the same opinion in vampires as I do considering she's living with a bunch of them and sleeping with one but then she's quite a determined girl, likes to see the good In everything and everyone, she's a lot like me and I don't know whether to find that alarming or surprising", Kai smirked, Marcel took a stop toward him, standing only inches away from Kai pointing a finger at him.

"She is nothing like you and I know because I am the vampire that saved your daughters life, where the hell were you when that was happening?" Marcel growled.

"That's right, my daughter not yours and as for you question I'm here now, aren't I?" Kai smirked brightly, wondering how much he could push the vampire standing in front of him and how fun it would be. From what he knew his daughter was an heir to the Gemini Covens fortune , just as he was before he lost his mind, he couldn't and wouldn't let that happen to her...or his grandchild. He wouldn't let them corrupt her like they did him, he just wouldn't...because of he did, the outcomes might just be worse than his. He couldn't let her become crazy like he did...out of fear. After all, the merging was only one Gemini tradition, there was so many more and they were all as dastardly as the merging if not more.

Marcel growled, stepping forward even more looking in anger as if he was about to punch him.

"Marcel!" Davina called, Marcel turned towards the staircase seeing Rebekah and Davina walk down it, Davina's large and puffy, "Please stop fighting I've had enough of that today" she mumbled.

"How do you even know for sure that this...is your father?" Marcel questioned.

"Because my mother told me" Davina said, unfazed by all stares she was receiving.

"How do you know that she didn't lie?" Marcel pressed, even further.

"Marcel, are you trying to cause us more pain, because I've still got ringing in my ears from the last time..." Klaus questioned not letting the young witch out of his vision.

"What reason would she have to lie?" Davina asked crossing her arms.

She was beginning to become infuriated, he was accusing her mother of lying. She was so very conflicted,she knows her mother was evil, she basically sentenced her to death and here she was defending her to him, the man who became her father, who cared immensely and looked out for her as if he was her own but she wasn't, she was Kai's daughter. Kai was her father. She knew that for sure, she could feel it, it was like being around him gave her power, not like Kol did thought, it was different and she was ok with that, but she wasn't ok with being a mother to this child inside if her. She couldn't and she she didn't want to and nothing was ever going to change mind.

Marcel was about to respond when Kol interrupted, "Okay everyone needs to stop fighting, Marcel I know that you're just looking out for Davina but you need to except that Kai is her father and is obviously going to be around for a long time so stop being such an overprotective daddy"

"An overprotects da- I have the right to do that after everything that Davina has been through I have the right to be over protective Kol!" Marcel growled.

"But you're not her daddy are you, I am?" Kai teased.

"I am legally..., I have the documentation and everything, would you like see it?" Marcel smirked in response.

"You...what?" Kol looked to Davina confusion eminent.

"But you'll never be to her, what I am and we all know how much you want to so desperately be what I am" Kai laughed.

Rebekah screamed, "Okay everyone shut the hell up!"

Everyone turned to look at Rebekah.

"Marcel you do have the right to be over protective and we all know why but lay off Kai and stop playing 20 questions, and Kol stop being such an inconsiderate ass to Marcel if it wasn't for him your girlfriend wouldn't be alive right now" Rebekah snarled.

"But-" Kol begun.

"NO! Shut up Kol and stop arguing with me you're upsetting Davina!" Rebekah screamed, again.

Kol turned to Davina and noticed that there was tears forming in her eyes and that seemed to shut him up along with Marcel.

"Good" Rebekah said smiling.

"You're right, no fighting and no more anger at least not until we find out what's wrong with Davina." Kol sighed.

Davina swallowed hard at that statement.

"Kol could we talk upstairs for a minute?" Davina whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear her.

"Of course Darling" Kol responded smirking as he walked over to her and followed her as she lead them up the stairs and to their bedroom.

As soon as they entered the room, Kol pressed her against the door, slamming it shut, with slight force. The heat between them, affecting her especially, she felt like she had no control- all she has was him kissing her passionately making every other thought and worry she had plaguing her mind dull and insignificant.

Davina's eyes shut tightly as she screamed out Kol's name, sighing as she begun to grind her hips against his.

Kol hissed and grabbed her hips instinctively in reply. She try's to control her self, he needs to know, she reminds herself, but when his fingertips brush over her neck pushing her long brown hair behind her ears, she almost forgets. He kisses necks, gently sucking and moaning into her soft skin, to her it was like he had found all if her pleasure spots...when he licked down towards her chest, she jolted, jerking upwards then sunk down on him, making him hiss. Somehow through out all off this he managed to not only remove his pants but also her's.

And with one lift of her leg, he entered her swiftly and gently both of them screamed out, it was as if they we're complete and whole in that very moment.

"This isn't what I called you up here for" Davina mumbled in between thrusts.

"What?" Kol whined, thrusting up into her harder and faster.

"I need to tell you something, love" Kol whispered as he moved them to the bed. Kol sat on the edge, while Davina sat on top of him and giggled as Kol sighed into content as he lifted Davina up and down.

"I was really worried about you today, you know with everything that happened and you being sick, it really scared me I couldn't imagine my life without you and I'd to ask you to be my w-" Kol started only to be cut of by a loud moan from Davina.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Davina said softly.

Kol nodded, bitting her shoulder, as her movements become hard and more frantic.

"Well I found out what's wrong- Well no Rebekah found out what's wrong actually." Davina shrieked loudly.

Kol's eyes widened.

"What...what's wrong baby?" Kol asked panicky.

Davina grew quiet the only noises that could be heard was the sound of their skin slapping against each other and then Kol grabbed Davina's hand.

"Just tell me love" he said smirking into bliss.

"Im pregnant" Davina replied quickly.

The smirk that had sat on Kol's face only moments ago was non-existent now and he just sat there staring at her, his lips slightly parted like he wanted to say something, but he just sat there staring at her for a few minutes.

"Say something" Davina urged.

"T-thats impossible love vampires can't procreate" Kol reasoned.

"We did, just listen" Davina said, simplyly.

"What do you mean lis-"

"Listen" Davina repeated in a firm voice and sure enough he heard it.

'Thump Thump Thump Thump'

Kol's eyebrows scrunched up, as he heard the second heartbeat.

'Thump Thump'

"That's impossible" Kol whispered.

"That's what I said" Davina mumbled.

"B-But how is that- I can't- but- you're-" Kol stuttered.

Davina nodded.

"That's why you've been throwing up and losing control of your magic" Kol said looking up meeting her eyes.

Davina nodded.

"When did you find out?" Kol questioned.

"About 10 minuets ago" Davina mumbled.

"Your pregnant" Kol said letting out the breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

"Yes" Davina said.

"Your pregnant?" Kol repeated it came out as more of a statement but Davina nodded anyway.

"You're pregnant" Kol said once more.

"Kol that's the third time you've said that" Davina mumbled letting out a chuckle, she liked seeing him like this.

"I'm sorry...I'm just- I'm just trying to process this I mean...You're pregnant" Kol said again.

Davina rolled her eyes "Yes Kol I'm pregnant, I'm having your baby"

"How?" Kol asked immediately.

"Well Kol when two people love each other very much they decide to-"

Kol chuckled "That's not what I meant love and you know it"

"I do" Davina giggled.

Kol smiled.

"So how do you feel about all of...this" Davina asked, kind of hoping in the back of her mind that he felt the same way as her and when Kol was trying to search for the right words, she felt relief sweep over her.

"I'm surprised but im happy that you're not sick or anything" Kol smiled genuinely, making Davina feel even worse about not wanting this baby, be was so excited, so she pretended to be for him.

"So you're okay with all of this you're not mad about it?" Davina asked looking down at her stomach.

"I love you Davina, I'm defiantly surprised but I'm defiantly not mad" Kol smirked, he was going to be a daddy and while that scared him, he knew he could do it, with Davina.

Kol leaned in capturing Davina's lips into a kiss, smiling as they did, life couldn't be any better for him.

"I love you Kol" Davina whispered.

"I love you to Darling" Kol replied.

"We should probably go downstairs before they send a full blown search party" Davina chuckled lifting herself up from his lap, watching as he moaned in discomfort, still rock hard.

She began putting on her pants, watching as Kol did the same, "You know Marcel is going to kill me when we tell him right?"

Davina rolled her eyes, not really sure she wanted everyone to know.

However she plastered a big smile on her face and chuckled, "Come on lets go"

* * *

"What do you think there talking about?" Marcel asked.

"I don't know they're probably making out" Rebekah said smiling brightly.

"Well then I'd rather not see the aftermath of that, join me for a beer Marcel?" Klaus asked.

"With pleasure" Marcel walked out the door following Klaus.

Elijah looked over at Rebekah who was still smiling brightly.

"Why are you in such a happy mood Rebekah?" Elijah asked.

"Oooohhh I cant hold it in any longer!" Rebekah screamed out.

Elijah and Kai both looked up confusion.

"Davina's pregnant!" Rebekah screamed.

Elijah looked in shock as his eyes widened and his mouth fell apart while Kai completely unfazed, looked back down at his phone.

"She's- But that's not possible" Elijah whispered in disbelief.

"Way to spill the beans Bekah" Kol said walking down the stairs next to Davina holding her hand.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it I'm so happy!" Rebekah practically screamed.

"but-" Elijah started.

"Just listen Lijah", Kol groaned.

Elijah listened carefully.

'Thump Thump Thump Thump'

"But that's-"

"Impossible" Davina, Rebekah and Kol said at the same time.

"That seams to be everyone's response today" Davina mumbled, annoyed, everyone was so excited, why couldn't she be?

Elijah broke out into a large smile.

"That's...amazing" Elijah said in astonishment.

"Yes, it is big brother, Kol Jr is going to be so handsome" Kol begun before turning to look at Kai, "Why do you look like you don't need to be convinced?"

"Well because I already knew" Kai looked up smirking, before looking back at his phone.

"What!" Davina shrieked.

"When I did that spell to find out what was wrong I could tell you were pregnant" Kai said, this time not looming up, to busy playing angry birds, the sound of pig houses toppling over echo'ed through the mansion.

"And you didn't think to tell me?", Davina screamed.

"I wanted you to find out on your own" Kai shrugged, still not looking up.

Davina sighed,"You still should have told me I would have wanted to know that I'm pregnant!"

"You're what!" someone said from the doorway.

Everyone turned there heads to see Marcel standing there with a shocked almost unreadable look on his face mixed with anger.

"Mmm...I take back what I said before, instead of being called Daddy, I'd like to be called Grandpapi Kai" Kai said looking up to meet Marcel's gaze, the highly annoying sound of angry bird in the background.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow.

-Amber


	24. Chapter 24

"Marcel!"Davina panicked, not sure of how to deal with what was going on, she wanted to sit down with Marcel and tell him separately but now she couldn't, he already knew.

"Your pregnant!" Marcel yelled, only slightly annoyed at the fact that he was the last one to find out, more annoyed at the fact that it was Kol that was the supposed father. In that very moment, he really wished he hadn't let Kol Mikaelson anywhere near his little girl.

"Well that is surprising, considering the fact that vampires can't procreate" Klaus chuckled, quite intrigued at the fact that his little brother who in comparison to the little witch was a giant had somehow managed to get her knocked up, he didn't know how they kissed, did Kol have to lift her up?, he was like a rake next to her...and Klaus was really and genuinely curious as to how they made it work, let alone made the baby.

Marcel just stared at Davina with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, while Klaus stood there smirking, 'this really was a scandalous affair', he thought to himself.

"Please for the love of god D, say that you where pregnant before you met Kol or you cheated on Kol or-" Marcel yelled, trying to rationalize the supposedly impossible situation.

"Hey! I take serious offense to that!" Kol smiled proud of what he had a accomplished, "Ok, ok, I apologize Marcel...I'm really sorry that I had super super sperm and you don't-"

"Kol" Rebekah interrupted before someone got a stake, in a body part, she looked over towards Davina and saw the pleading look, she was giving.

"Klaus, Kai, Elijah, Get out" Rebekah ordered.

"What no this is just getting good" Klaus protested, in response.

"Out!" Rebekah screamed again.

Klaus sighed in defeat, he really did want to see how this all unraveled but what he didn't want was a pissed off sister, so he walked out of the room after Kai, or as he liked to be called Grandpapi Kai and Elijah.

"Marcel-" Davina started.

"Please, please, say your not pregnant, please D" Marcel begged, the was the last thing he wanted, in a way he kind of felt like he failed her and that tore him apart more than she could ever imagine. He wondered whether this would have ever happened if Tim was still alive, it was undoubtedly obvious that Tim was never as invested in Davina as she was in him. He never really saw her as more than a friend and he thought that by letting Klaus kill the boy, it would save her from a hell of a lot of heartbreak but in reality it only created more, heartbreak and if he stopped Klaus from killing him, than maybe just maybe, he would grow to love Davina but he didn't give the boy that chance and now she's with Kol fricken Mikaelson and one day she might even be Davina Mikaelson.

Davina just stayed quite, and that only added to Marcel's self-pity and despair. He was truly wallowing in it.

"And it's his?" Marcel groaned pointing at Kol, he wouldn't be as disappointed if it was anyone else's but it was Kol Mikaelson's, he was taking away not just her humanity but also her future, her ability to grow old with someone.

"Who else's would it be?" Davina scoffed, taken back that he would even suggest that it wasn't Kol's, Kol was the love of her life and she knew that whole heartly, he was her everything and she hoped that she was his everything, she would give her life for his.

"I don't know maybe someone who can actually have children!?" Marcel screamed, high irritated at the fact that no-one else had acknowledged that this entire situation was completely and utterly impossible, never in the thousand years that vampires had plagued the earth had this ever happened, so why would it begin now?

"Kol Jr's, a miracle he?" Kol smirked teasingly, out of all the Mikaelson's, he was not only the youngest but also the wildest, he was truly a psychopath, by nature. He loved himself a good time and a good kill but it all changed when he met her and now they were having a baby, he really couldn't be anymore happy, to him he was going to have the perfect family, one that he never thought he'd have, nor want, but that he's got it, he'd be dammed if he lost it.

"And you! I'll kill you" Marcel growled.'

Kol chuckled and held up his hands, Davina would never let that happen and he knew it.

"Marcel calm down" Davina sighed, already over all the arguing, truth be told she just wanted to sleep, this thing inside of her was draining all of her energy period, not just her magical energy.

"Vampires cant have children believe me I know, how is this even possible?" Marcel questioned loudly more to himself than anyone else, after everything that had happened to Davina, this was by far the worst, what if she got hurt? What if she died, again?

"Like Kol said, a miracle" Davina smiled slightly.

"And you're positive that you weren't pregnant before you met Kol" Marcel asked, once again.

"How many people do you think I've had sex with?!" Davina yelled, astonished at the insinuation, out of everyone she thought he would be the one that didn't keep denying it and trying to find other solutions and avoid the obvious fact, that Kol knocked her up.

Marcel grimaced, "Don't say that word"

"What word? Sex?" Davina asked, innocently.

"Yes, that word!" Marcel groaned, making Davina roll her eyes.

"You never answered my question" Marcel said.

"Yes Marcel, I'm sure that this thing is Kol's because he is the only person that I've ever been with like that, he's the only person I've ever loved enough to let be with me like that" Davina sighed, it was true he was the only person she had ever loved and trusted enough to touch her in her most intimate of places.

Marcel looked up at a smirking Kol, "Told you super sperm".

"You know this only makes me want to rip of your head even more" Marcel growled, still looking at Kol, his smirk had completely dropped and while Marcel thought he had one, he soon realized that he didn't especially when that smile reappeared and he said what he said "Which one, the fact that I have super sperm and impregnanted Davina with it or the fact that I had amazing, mind blowing sex with her?" Kol smirked groaning when Davina elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Kol get out" Davina sighed.

"What?! Why?" Kol chuckled.

"Well one that sounded really, really creepy and two I want to talk to Marcel alone, so please go and wait in the kitchen with everyone else" Davina breathed out, she was so sick and tired of having to watch and separate fights, she didn't know if she do this.

Kol rolled his eyes and gave Davina a kiss on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.

"How?" Marcel whined, "I'm sorry, I just don't see how it's possible"

"Neither do I, besides, I really shouldn't have to explain to you how a woman gets pregnant" Davina teased.

Marcel chuckled.

"I don't know Marcel, I guess it's possible for vampires to procreate or at least Kol can" Davina sighed.

"You're 17 and you're pregnant this sounds like a really bad reality show"

"Normal, human people have had children at a younger age haven't you ever heard of the show '16 and Pregnant', those people are normal human's, besides I'm a witch and Kol's an original vampire" Davina said.

Marcel shook his head.

"I just don't want you to hate me because of this or hate Kol, I really need to you my life Marcel, I don't know what to do without you" Davina cried, her voice braking as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Davina I could never...hate you, it's just not possible, Kol on the other hand well...I don't think I'm ever going to fully not hate him but I'll try for you" Marcel chuckled.

Davina chuckled letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"And I promise you that I'll never ever leave you Davina you're one of the most important people in my life, you mean to much for me to simply walk away from" Marcel stepped forward bringing Davina into a tight embrace folding his arms around her, engulfing her in his warmth.

Davina smiled wiping away a tear, pulling away from him.

"And how do you feel about all of this...Having a baby, that's a massive thing" Marcel added.

"Honestly I can't believe that I'm having a baby, I'm only seventeen, I'm a child myself...there was so many things I wanted to do and now I can't because I'm becoming a mother to an extraordinary super child, one that I have to make sure doesn't become evil because it contains such power...I'm not even sure what this thing inside me is, human? Witch? Original Vampire or just a normal Vampire? What if I'm a horrible mother, I never had a good role model..."

"Davina...You could never be a bad mom your generous,kind, honest...You're going to be an amazing mother, don't ever doubt that" Marcel said smiling.

"You really think so."

Marcel nodded "Yeah, I do"

Davina pulled Marcel into a another hug.

"See we're one big happy, dysfunctional family" Kol laughed walking back into the room with Rebekah,Klaus, Elijah and Kai in tow.

Davina chuckled.

"Don't push it" Marcel chuckled.

"So what are we suppose to do now that we have some sort of weird, hybrid child inside of Davina?" Klaus asked "Trust Kol", he added.

"Well, I think it would be best for Davina and the child to go to a doctor's office to get an accurate confirmation to make sure that she is indeed a hundred percent pregnant and to check if the baby is okay" Elijah said smiling.

"Confirm she's pregnant? We can all hear the baby's heartbeat" Klaus chuckled, never in his life had heard his older brother talk like that.

Elijah rolled his eyes "Still.."

"I agree with Lijah" Rebekah said.

"We can't just go to a normal doctor, right?" Kai said.

"Why not?" Davina asked.

"Because we aren't exactly sure what the baby is, it could be either a human? Witch? Vampire? Or all of the above?" Klaus said.

"You know it could also be traveller" Kai added causing everyone in the room to turn and stare in utter shock at him "What?" He begun "I'm a traveller, Davina's a traveller...I'm pretty sure the whole fricken Gemini Coven's full of them...Also I'm really hungry" he whined.

"I'm a what?-" Davina begun, before realizing herself that she didn't really want to know, "So what...we go and see a witch doctor?"

Everyone remained quite.

"You're serious?" Davina asked

"Yep, sounds good to me" Kol said.

"Its the only way to make sure the baby-", "Kol Jr" Kol butted in.  
"Sorry" Elijah repeated glaring at his younger brother, "It's the only way to make sure Kol Jr is a hundred percent healthy"

Davina sighed and nodded.

"Good, I'll find a witch and make an appointment for tomorrow, Klaus, Join me for a drink?" Marcel smiled.

Klaus chuckled "Sounds good to me"

"Care to join us, Kai?" Klaus asked.

"Sure, why not, I'll see you later Davina" Kai said smiling as he walked out the door next to Klaus and Marcel, as they left Rebekah, Kol, Davina and Elijah could hear Kai, "There better be good food and wifi, I need wifi!, I need to buy more lives for my angry birds!"

"I'm very happy for you Kol, Davina" Elijah said.

"Thank you Elijah" Kol said smiling.

Elijah walked outside, to make some phone calls.

Davina looked up at Rebekah who was smiling brightly,"I cant believe were having a baby" she squealed in excitement.

Davina giggled.

"Technically Davina and I are having a baby" Kol pointed out, "After all I'm the one with the super sperm who put Kol Jr in their and Davina's the one carrying him, what did you do sister?"

"Ewww Kol, I'm the baby's aunt so we're all having a baby!" Rebekah dictated.

Davina chuckled.

"Well Rebekah, I think I'm going to go to bed I'm feeling really tired" Davina yawned.

Rebekah nodded

"Goodnight Rebekah"

"Night Davina, Goodnight baby" Rebekah said.

"Hey! how about me?" Kol mocked with a look of absolute offense covering his face, "The baby wouldn't be here, if wasn't for me and my-"

"Goodnight Kol" Rebekah rolled her eyes, not letting him finish.

"Goodnight little sister" Kol said smirking brightly as she walked out of the room and left him with only Davina.

"Alone at last" Davina sighed bringing Kol into a long and passionate kiss, he quickly flashed Davina and himself up to there bedroom and as soon as they got there Kol had Davina pinned to the wall, while Davina discarded Kol's shirt. Kol then picked Davina up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her to the bed. Davina sighed as her back hit the mattress and he continued ravish her, kissing and nipping at her skin, she groaned when he pulled back.

"Davina" Kol whispered

"Yes Kol", she teased

Kol groaned as she moved her hips underneath him, "We can't do this, what if it hurts our baby"

"It can't hurt the baby Kol".

"But what if it does" Kol whined.

"It won't... lots of woman have sex when there pregnant, just as lots of women get extremely high" Davina chuckled.

"Well it might be different sense I'm a vampire, besides have you seen how big I am, what if I poke the baby?" Kol pointed out.

"Kol" Davina giggled flipping them over so she was straddling him.

Kol sighed while putting both of his hands on her thighs, Davina leaned down and kissed Kol on the lips and grinded her hips down making Kol groan, he flashed them over so he was on top of her. Kol moved down on her neck and up to her ear nibbling it playfully.

"You're wearing to much clothes love" Kol whispered into her ear.

"What are you going to do about it?" Davina purred.

Kol smirked and ripped open her shirt making Davina giggle as he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, Kol expertly unclasped Davina's bra and placed open mouthed kisses around her nipple before bringing her it into his mouth and sucking it.

"Davina, I can't do this, what If I give Kol Jr brain damage?"

"Kol" Davina moaned, "For a thousand year old, you should know that it's impossible"

"That's what I said about impregnanting you, but apparently I have super sperm" Kol boasted.

Davina was about to reply in protest when Kol bent down before her attacking her entrance with his tongue, he licked playfully as Davina's moaned and screamed in response. Her hands were in his hair pulling at it forcing more from Kol. It was as if she couldn't get enough.

He was stroking her to the point, that she was left as a withering mess beneath him.

Kol begun pumping one finger in and out of her before Davina couldn't take it anymore, heat exploded through her body as her legs collapsed against the sheets they were laying on.

"Kol" she screamed as her own release came quickly, only to be cleaned up by his mouth, making it his mission not to miss a single drop.

When Kol came to lie next to her, Davina felt Kol pressed into her side "Kol she murmured half asleep, "Do you want me to help you out babe?"

"No love, I'll sort it out later", he replied.

"I love you so much Kol"

"I love you to darling" Kol looked over at Davina only to find her mouth hung open, drool prominent on the pillow, she was laying on and her eyes shut gently, she was snoring lightly, which made Kol smile at how adorable she was, he looked at her slightly swollen stomach, he was going to be a father to Kol Jr or maybe even a girl...he hadn't thought about having a girl but now that he did, he begun thinking of all the names he could name her and the things he could buy her, she was going to be his little princess. He could call her Kolina, Kolette, Koletta or even Kola...ok maybe not Kola but the rest sounded pretty good. He couldn't be happier.

"Hi baby, I'm your daddy...I promise to protect you and your mommy and never let anyone hurt you" Kol whispered staring Davina's stomach leaning down and giving it a quick kiss. "You know whatever ever you are Original Vampire, Normal Vampire, Witch, Human or even Traveller, I'll always love you...no matter what"

Kol sighed and got up to go to the bathroom, to take care of himself as he told Davina he would before.

When he returned he leaned back snuggling into Davina's hair and fell asleep shortly after but not saying "Goodnight my little bear and goodnight my future wife

* * *

_**Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow**_

_**-Amber**_


	25. Chapter 25

Davina awoke up from her slumber, one that she really needed, after all she was sleeping for two and last night felt perfect to her. She looked over to see a sleeping Kol, he had his arm wrapped around her waist, in a seemingly protective manner, like he was not just protecting her but also their baby. To her, it was extremely daunting, she was having a child...one that would expect everything from her and while she didn't having a problem with that she did have a fear of failing their baby. This child would be nothing but beautiful if it was anything like the man she was gazing at. His mouth was slightly parted and he was not just drooling but also lightly snoring, a smile creeped up into her face.

Kol" she whispered lightly, she saw him shift slightly, he didn't wake up though, he just kept his eyes shut tightly, she brushed her fingers through his messy brown locks...he was perfect. He his gently tousled hair, his thick brown eyelashes and the prickly stubble that came with him not shaving...only made him more perfect to her. Over the last couple of days, he had been extremely stressed and while he tried not to show it, it was evident to her. After all, he was her one and only.

Everything that he had down for only made her love him more. It really did hurt her that he was so worried and stressed about her well being, she really loved, she loved him, she loved him, she loved him and that would never change and she would rather die than let anything happen to him.

Davina wondered if their child would look like him, if this baby that they had created together would have his deep browny-hazel eyes, or his small and cute nose, truth be told she wanted this baby to look exactly like him, innocent yet deadly. She just wanted this baby to look perfect...like him.

She wanted this baby to light up any room that he or she walked into like Kol did, she wanted their child to be some sort of charismatic mix of beauty and brains...like its father.

Kol was a kind, loyal, loveable and magnificent creature...one that was one of a kind and irreplaceable and that was all she wanted this baby to be.

"Kol" Davina whispered loudly not to loud enough to wake the rest of the house up though but enough to wake the sleeping beauty that was in front of her.

"iwannasleep" Kol whined, groaning loudly rolling over so he was on his back, 'he was such a drama queen!'.

Davina rolled her eyes.

"Kol" she chuckled, poking his cheek with her finger, Davina swore she sough a faint smirk form on his lips.

"Kol, I know your awake" She laughed, he was such a child, in the way that he acted...if it was any consolation, the way he had acted over the last couple of day on proved that he would be an amazing father to their child and would give him or her the perfect and most enjoyable life.

"No I'm not I'm sleeping" Kol said keeping his eyes shut but his smirk grew, larger and larger, till it covered his face, the way his face lit up only made hers do the same in return.

Davina leaned in to towards Kol, she was practically sitting on his lap and placed her lips on his, she could feel him press the hardness of what was between his hips into her core as he responded to the once simple kiss, making it passionate and desperate.

Davina pulled back, smirking as Kol groaned in both dismay and shock 'that evil little vixen...', he thought to himself, while opening his eyes.

"I thought you where sleeping love" Davina mocked, smiling brightly.

Kol laughed and flipping them over so he was on top of her, grinding into her while kissing her lips.

"Well I'm no longer asleep" Kol begun "and as you can so obviously feel" he grounded into her "a part off is defiantly awake" he whispered making her whimper in pleasure.

Davina place both of her hands on each side of his boxers, she could feel the soft material scrunch up in her hand and she swiftly tore them down leaving Kol completely n*** above her, his girth like a rock.

The door opened and Elijah walked in, unaware of the what was going on around him, he begun, "I found...", and startled by Kol deep shriek. Turning around immediately, all that he saw was Kol laying flat on his stomach using Davina, whom was still fully dressed as a shield. He could see Kol's bare but cheeks. Turning around so he didn't have a chance to see anymore.

"It's okay Elijah you can come in" Davina said smiling while moving Kol off of her.

"Walked in on Davina and Kol making out, been there, done that..." Rebekah said nonchalantly "but seeing Kol so desperate and frazzled is kinda refreshing and this going to make a fantastic Mikaelson Christmas card!" Pulling out her phone Rebekah quickly snapped a picture while walking into the room and sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"As I was saying I found a witch who happens to specialize in supernatural pregnancies and she doesn't live to far from here" Elijah said smiling.

"That's great Elijah" Kol beamed cheeks red and flipped over onto his back, a pillow covering his most intimate part.

"I wanna go" Rebekah said smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry, Bekah but you can't" Elijah said .

"And why the bloody hell not?" Rebekah asked her eyes flaming.

"Because obviously Kol and Davina are going and I have to go to lead the way and we can't be to sure how civil this witch is with vampires the less of us to go the better" Elijah said calmly.

"Why do you get to go? " Rebekah yelled "it's not fair!

"Because im the one who made the appointment" Elijah said proudly.

Rebekah stomped her foot on the ground and walked past Elijah.

"I will get you back for this Lijah" Rebekah said storming out of the room.

"You always do little sister" Elijah said smiling.

"Well she looked mad" Kol chuckled.

"So when's the appointment?" Davina asked.

"Whenever we can get there the sooner the better so I suggest you get dressed, you especially Kol" Elijah said turning around, once again.

"Lijah" Kol called after him.

Elijah abruptly turned around.

"Thank you"

Elijah nodded with a faint smile on his lips and walked out the room shutting the door behind him.

"We better get dressed love" Kol said to Davina.

Davina nodded.

An hour and a very steamy shower and an even hotter time getting dressed later, Davina and Kol walked downstairs hand in hand.

"Good morning Davina, little brother" Klaus nodded

"Good morning Nik, what dastardly deeds have you been up to?" Kol smirked, testing his older brothers patience.

"Morning Klaus, Kai" Davina smiled, interrupting the gaze between Klaus and Kol.

"Morning daughter of mine, so today's the big day and I don't mean your nuptials, you find out if my grandchild's a he or she, don't you?" Kai begun "Woah, that sounds weird coming from a guy who physically looks the same age as his daughter..."

"Well...either way I'm fine, I don't really mind if it's a girl or boy, after all I did create it" Kol boasted proudly

"Same, I'm going to love he or she either way" Davina said.

"Well I definitely want it to be a girl, this house has enough men rolling around in it" Rebekah mumbled.

"Just like you Bekah" Kol laughed

Rebekah glared at him.

"So how far away is this witch's house?" Davina asked, trying to prevent a potential fight.

"Not to far maybe about an hour away, we should probably get going now" Elijah replied standing up

Davina nodded.

"This is not fair I should get to go" Rebekah groaned.

"Jealously doesn't suit you Bekah" Klaus smirked into his scotch

"I'm not jealous Nik!" Rebekah yelled.

"You don't have to lie little sister"

Rebekah mumbled something under her breath and walked towards Davina.

"Promise me that you'll tell me before you tell Nik" Rebekah pouted.

"I promise Bekah" Davina chuckled.

Feb 18Rebekah smiled brightly and brought Davina into a tight hug to which Davina immediately hugged back, she really did feel like she had a family now. After the harvest she only had Marcel and Tim...and now that Tim was dea-...no longer with her, she had Josh and Aiden, Kai, her father, Rebekah, Elijah and even Klaus. But most importantly she had Kol and now they were having a baby together and she so sure in that moment that she wanted to give this family thing a go. She may be only seventeen, she thought to herself, but she was to know that some people search their whole lives, looking for what she has right now and never find it. They never find someone who loves and much as her little dysfunctional family does and she'd die before giving it up.

Rebekah pulled back after a few seconds and turned around, poking her tongue out at Klaus as she exited the room.

Klaus chuckled.

"Well, let's get going then" Kol said enthusiastically, excited to finally discover more about his child.

About an hour and a half later they arrived at a old looking house, it really was ancient and to add to it's creepiness, it was located in the middle of forest...they were quite literally in the middle of nowhere.

"Creepy" Davina mumbled.

"I thought you said it was an hour away we've been driving for hours" Kol whined, reminding him of his baby sister.

"I said about an hour" Elijah corrected Kol, straightening his suit jacket as he walked towards the house with Davina and Kol following shortly behind.

Elijah knocked on the door and a old woman answered, she was wearing many necklaces and jewellery...boho Davina thought.

"Hello, Pamela." Elijah said

"Hello, Elijah it's nice to see you again" Pamela said.

"Kol, Davina this is Pamela" Elijah explained motioning to the woman.

"Kol Mikaelson" Kol said sticking out his hand to shake but was cut of by a forcefeild around the house door.

Pamela smiled "Come in Kol, Elijah"

Kol and Elijah stepped inside along with Davina.

"And you must be Davina" Pamela said grabbing onto her hand.

Davina nodded.

Pamela looked down at Davina's stomach.

"So you specialize in supernatural pregnancy's?" Davina asked.

"Yes dear I do, Werewolf's, witch's even a few Traveler's but never a vampire and a witch and apparently traveller" Pamela said.

"That's because I have super-" Kol started.

"Kol!" Elijah and Davina yelled.

Kol smirked.

"Well why don't you come over here and we can check it out" Pamala suggested.

Davina nodded and was led into a room with a bed and a lot of human looking doctor supplies and machines along with Elijah and Kol who followed.

"Lay down dear" Pamela commanded.

Davina layed down on the bed.

"Can you lift up your shirt please?" Pamela asked.

Davina nodded and lifted up her shirt to reveal her stomach.

"Okay, this is going to be alittle cold" Pamela said.

Davina nodded.

Pamela put some gel on Davina's stomach and she then placed the devise on Davina's abdomen.

"Okay, this is hooked up to the computer so we should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat" Pamela said

Pamela listened to the sound coming from the machine along with Elijah who had a confused expression on his face which Kol noticed.

"What is it Lijah?" Kol whispered.

"It's-"

"Okay so here is the first heartbeat" Pamela said smiling.

Elijah breath caught.

"And here is the second heartbeat" Pamela said.

"W-What second heartbeat as in mine and the baby's right?" Davina stuttered.

"No, second as in twins" Elijah stated with an emotionless expression.

Pamela nodded.

"Twins" Davina chocked out, she was in shock, just when Davina was just started to get used to the idea of one baby, she was told she was having two, how was she suppose to raise two children, she questioned. What if she messed up what if she raised them wrong? What if they turned out to be evil? It would be her fault, she was be responsible, she would be to blame.

"I know I had super s*** but this is really super" Kol wore his usual smirk, making everyone in the room turn towards him and gape. "I made two in one go"

Pamela ignored Kol and carried on and pointed to the screen, "Yes, right there and there"

Davina eyes widened and her lips parted and tears gathered in her eyes.

"I'll give you a minute, Elijah would you care to join me for some tea?" Pamela asked.

Elijah nodded walking out of the room next to Pamela.

Kol looked over at Davina who had tears running down her face.

"What's wrong Davina?" Kol asked.

"Twins" Davina whispered.

"Twins" Kol confirmed.

"I was just starting to get used to the idea of having one baby but know I find out where having two, I'm only seventeen what if I mess up, What if I'm a bad mom?" Davina asked her voice cracking.

Kol pulled Davina into a hug.

"You have to remember Davina, You're not in this alone I'm here to, And believe me I'm scared to I may now show it but I am, I am utterly terrified, retried of making a mistake of being responsible of someone other than myself...It's a lot to get used to, but darling you're not going to be a bad mum, you're going to be terrific" Kol said kissing her on the head.

"But I never had a good mother, I don't know how to do any of this?" Davina cried.

"Neither do I...but we have each other,so I guess we will have to figure this craziness out together, one step at a time, hand in hand." Kol said, placing his hand in hers.

Davina smiled and nodded. "One step at a time, hand in ham "

"I'll always be right here next to you" Kol reassured her, smiling and kissing Davina on the lips before Pamela and Elijah entered.

* * *

Hi sorry about the delay my beta is not messaging me back, also sorry about this short chapter...please favorite follow and review...also does anyone have baby name ideas?

-Amber


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N- Hey, Sorry for not posting recently I've just been so preoccupied lately. Also my Beta is now not messaging me back so this chapter is un-betad. So all mistakes are myn considering my grammer sucks. Well enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Pamela asked.

"Yea, Everything perfect" Davina chuckled smiling through her tears.

"Good, So would you like to know your baby's gender's?" Pamela asked smiling.

"It's up to you darling" Kol said, Peronally he wanted to find out what the gender was, but he knew that he needed to let Davina decide.

"Yea, I wanna know, if I didn't find out Bekah would kill me" Davina said letting out a nervous chuckle.

Pamela looked straight at the chart in her hands.

"It looks like you are having...1 boy and 1 girl" Pamela said.

Davina's eyes prickled with tears as her face broke out in a large smile. She was going to be having a baby-girl and a baby boy,

"Were going to have a baby girl...And a baby boy" Kol whispered staring down at Davina's stomach in awe.

Elijah's lips curled upwards. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so proud of his little brother.

"We are" Davina chuckled wiping away a tear.

"Is there anyway to tell what species the baby's will be?" Elijah asked.

"Well Davina is a witch Kol is an original vampire-" Pamela started.

"And my father is apparently part traveler" Davina said.

"There is really no way to tell what species your children will be they could be a witch or a original vampire or maybe even a traveler, possibly all" Pamela finished

Elijah nodded deep in thought.

"Well that's all for now, but I will need to see you back for your 12 week appointment. Congratulations" Pamela said with a curt nod.

Davina nodded a small smile forming on her lips.

* * *

When they arrived back home Rebekah rose from her seat and ran over to Davina along with Kai and Klaus.

"How's the baby? Is it a girl?" Rebekah asked almost too quickly to comprehend

"Well-" Davina started.

"It's a boy isn't it? I'm okay either way really." Rebekah said nodding viciously

"Actually-" Davina started.

"What is it? Is the baby okay. The baby is okay right it's not hurt or anything like that right because i swear to god I willbe -"

"Rebekah, let the woman finish talking" Klaus said letting out a chuckle.

"Sorry, Please continue Davina," Rebekah said smiling brightly.

"Well Kol and I are having twins 1 girl 1 boy" Davina chuckled smiling just as happy as Rebekah.

"Oh my god you're having twins!" Rebekah yelled jumping up and down and clapping.

"I guess twins really do run in the family" Kai said smiling.

"Congratulations brother I guess when you do something you never do it halfway" Klaus chuckled causing Kol to roll his eyes.

"You know what we have to do now right?" Rebekah asked

"What?" Davina chuckled.

"Baby shopping!" Rebekah squealed.

"Baby shopping?" Klaus asked chuckling.

"I agree with Bekah we have to go baby-shopping" Davina said nodding.

"Okay but, nothing pink" Kol said.

Rebekah turned to Kol with an outraged expression.

"There will absolutely be pink, Kol!" Rebekah yelled.

Kol rolled his eyes smirking knowing that he wasnt going to be able to put his color choices past his little Sister.

"How about purple?" Davina suggested.

"Absolutely not. You shall not paint a room in my house purple or pink! Klaus objected waving his hands in a dramatic motion.

"How about red or black" Kai suggested smirking

"No!" Davina and Rebekah yelled, Rebekah practically red with anger.

"If any of you try and paint a room in this house black or red i will cut off a part of you that you would rather keep" Rebekah threatened

"Pink and purple it is then" Kai mumbled with wide eyes

"We are not going to have a pink and purple room for Kol junior and kol-et." Kol protested

"Kol Junior and Kol-et? Really Kol?" Rebekah asked with a sour look on her face.

"I think it's quite catchy." Elijah mumbled mostly to himself.

"See, At least someone agrees with me." Kol sighed

"We are not naming a baby girl Kol-et." Rebekah stated angrily.

"Well see." Kol hummed.

"We are still painting the room pink and purple though, Kol." Rebekah huffed.

"We could always do gender neutral colors, Like blue, orange, yellow, white," Elijah suggested.

Rebekah groaned loudly "Fine but at least some the room will be pink. For the little baby's" Rebekah smiled just thinking of how mutch she was going to be able to spoil her little niece and nephew.

Davina nodded in agreement.

"And the other half black." Klaus sing songed.

"Absualitly not, Nik!" Rebekah yelled.

"Well it is only fair isn't it. I refuse to have any room in _MY_ house painted pink and purple." Klaus said, It was _HIS_ house after-all,

"Does no one else thinks that this should be up to, Davina and Kol." Kai asked chuckling slightly.

Rebekah looked completely offended "I am their aunt I have a say in everything!" Rebekah knew that she would never be able to have kids of her own but, she was happy to be blessed with having a niece and a nephew to help care for and spoil rotten.

"Don't even try man." Klaus chuckled giving Kai a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"So who is coming baby shopping?" Rebekah asked her expression turning from murderous to ecstatic in a split second.

"Not it" Klaus said not really looking forward to hearing Rebekah argue with Kol and Davina over something as little as baby room colors.

Rebekah glared at Klaus "Well we didn't want you to come anyway, Nik."

"I'll go. I wanna pick out a few things for my granddaughter and grandson." Kai said smiling brightly

Rebekah smiled and clapped her hands. "Lovley"

"So that makes, Me, Rebekah, Kol, Kai, What about you Lijah?" Davina asked.

"I think I'm gonna pass on that opportunity." Elijah said with a slight smile.

"But who's going to stop Rebekah and Kol from going head to head over baby room colors." Davina said in a teasing tone even though she knew that it was likely to happen.

Elijah chuckled softly

"Oh please I could take out Rebekah and Kol with one flick of my hand." Kai said smugly knowing that if he wanted to he could have both of them on the ground screaming in pain.

Kol scoffed "As if."

"Wanna test it." Kai asked smirking raising his hand slightly.

"Absolutely not." Davina said glaring at Kai and Kol, who in her opinion were acting like complete children.

"You heard the lady, absolutely not." Kol said the smirk not leaving his face.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"So, on to more important matters, Baby shopping, I want you all in the car in 20 minutes or im going to rip all your heads off." Rebekah said glaring at Kol, well getting the hell out of the room with a bitter sweet smile on her face.

"Yes mom." Kol mocked once she was out of sight.

"Shut up Kol." Rebekah yelled

"Well I'm going to go take a quick shower and get changed." Davina said getting up off the couch.

"I think that is a lovely idea. Darling, Let's go take that shower." Kol with his signature smirk as he walked over to Davina and put an arm around her waist giving her a peck on the lips to which she smiled at.

Kai groaned and shivered in disgust "Hello. Im right here and i do **_NOT_** need that mental image in my head."

Kol chuckled along with Davina as she shot an apologetic look Kai's way.

"We better hurry up with that shower love. I have a feeling that Bekah wasn't kidding about be-heading us." Kol said with a nervous chuckle

Davina laughed as she rolled her eyes grabbing Kol by the hand and leading him to their room.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow for the next chapter to be published soon. Also I got a few baby name idea's in the review's and i have a pretty good idea of what the babys will be named. But I welcome any new baby name ideas...Just review and give me your suggestions.**_

_**-Amber**_


	27. Chapter 27

Approximately an hour later Rebekah was waiting by the door for Davina and Kol tapping her foot on the wood floor in aggravation. When she said 20 minutes she meant _20 minutes_. Even though she knew it was childish, she couldnot fail to the growl that escaped her lips as she stomped her foot on the ground crossing her arms.

"Relax Rebekah im sure they'll be out in a minute" Kai said softly trying to calm the murderous blonde.

"I told them 20 minutes and I bloody meant 20 minutes- Kol, Davina you better get your arses down here before I go up there and drag you out the door!" She ended up with a shriek.

"That might not be the best idea unless you want to see your brother naked along with my daughter, Bex." Kai told a mix of amusement and disgust.

"Do not call me that." The blonde snapped turning towards Kai with her arms crossed.

He held up his hands in fake surrender "Wye not? Your brother is having a baby with my daughter- Where practically family" Kai said with a smirk

Rebekah let out a sigh it was true Davina and Kol were having a child so technically they were family. She still found it weird that this witch was Davina's father though, He looked to be in his early 20's and yet he was the father of a teenaged girl and he would soon be the grandfather to Kol and Davina's babys so she knew that even though it might be difficult she needed to put on a smile and let him be part of the Mikaelson family but if the psychotic witch ever hurts Her family or Davina who she already considered family- She would end him in the most gruesome of ways.

"Yes you are. You'r Davina's father and she is practically a Mikaelson already so consider yourself part of the family, Malikai Parker, But i have to admit being part of this insane family you have to deal with certain things- Like Nik and his tendency to put his siblings in boxes. And kill people they love" Rebekah said with a half smile.

Kai smirked "Well even though your brother has a tendency to kill off his family. I just have to admit he has good tactics. Torturing the people of the person you are trying to exact revenge upon cares about...Smart, Very smart, I might just steal a few of those methods." The witch said with a wink.

"Yes you will fit in just perfectly with our psychotic family." Rebekah said with a smirk.

"That he will, Bekah."

Rebekah's head shot at the staircase that Davina and Kol were going down.

"I told you 20 minutes, Not a bloody hour!" Rebekah spat

Kol rolled his eyes "Sorry I had more pressing matters to take care of", he said smirking at davina's blush.

Davina shot Kol a glare but couldnot just stop the small smile that tugged at her lips "Im sorry Bekah. We can go now."

Rebekah let out a soft sigh before her face broke out into a large smile "Fine I forgive you but only because you're carrying my niece and nephew.

Davina smiled

"Let's go then." Kai said rolling his eyes.

They all readied into the car together Rebekah and Kol in front and Kai and Davina in back.

"So where are we even going to Bex?" Kol asked raising his eyebrows.

"You'll see, kol...I was never one to ruin a good suprise." Rebekah said starting the car watching as Kol rolled his eyes.

* * *

About a half hour later they arrived at a large looking store that looked like a walmart but had a big colorful sign saying Babys-R-Us _**(A/N- I dont know if there is a babys-R-Us in New Orleans and i was to lazy to look it up so just pretend like there is)**_

All of them climbed out of the car.

"Babys-R-Us? Are you serious Bekah." Kol said with a snort

Rebekah glared at Kol but the enormous smile never left her face not even her idiotic brother was going to blow up her mood she turned to Davina who had a matching smile on her face.

"What do you think Davina?"

"I think its perfect Bekah." Davina said which only made Rebekah smile more.

"Lovley then let's go." The original said grabbing Davina and dragging her along with her.

Kai looked at the huge store with wide eyes turning to Kol who had the same expression.

Kai nodded slowly "You know we could make a run for it."

Kol seemed to nod along for a moment before shaking his head "I'm pretty sure Davina would chop my head off if I left her here alone with my neurotic little sister."

Kai nodded "True. We could always take her with us, But then Rebekah would most likely kill us." Kai seemed to way his options.

"Let's just get this over with maybe we will get to leave here in less than 5 hours..." Kol said with a smirk

Kai groaned and started moving toward the store.

* * *

"So have you decided if you want the baby's to have the same room or two different rooms yet.?" Rebekah asked but after not getting a response she turned to Davina.

"Davina?" Rebekah said bumping her shoulder to the witch's

Davina looked up at Rebekah "Sorry Bekah. What were you saying."

Rebekah squinted her eyes "What's wrong? You'r being really quiet."

Davina sighed "It's just theres alot of people here. What if I loose control of my magic again and hurt someone?"

"Your won't. Davina im right here and i promise if you start to have an episode-"

"Episode?" She asked with a chuckle

Rebekah glared at her "What would you prefer we call it? Pregnancy symptoms? Side effects?"

"Episode is fine."

"Like I was saying I won't let you loose control. And neither will Kol" Rebekah said with a proud nod.

Davina smiled gratitude she knew that Rebekah and Kol wouldn't let her hurt anyone but it didn't make her nerves calm. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her.

"So like I was saying do you think the babys should have 1 or 2 rooms?" Rebekah asked in a lighter tone.

"I think 1 would be best." Davina said confidently, after all she knew that Rebekah was going to get her way on most of the room being pink and she didn't want to punish Klaus anymore than they already have.

"I agree, Wye dont we go look at paint colors?" Rebekah said.

"Shouldent we wait for Kol and Kai?" Davina asked with an amused look.

Rebekah's face scrunched up "Ugh absolutely not those idiots want to paint the room black for gods sake."

"And we can't have that can we?" Davina asked in a sarcastic tone. She did agree though she didn't want the baby's room to be black either.

"Absoulutly not." Rebekah stated.

* * *

"What is it?" Kol asked holding up the creepy little doll. It was about a foot long with red hair and wide yellow eyes.

Kai tilted his head "Who would give that to their kid?"

"It looks like a clown mixed with a vampire." Kol stated

"Vamp-Clown? Clown-Vamp? Clamp?" Kai asked smirking at the creepy little doll in his hands.

"Clown-Pire?" Kol suggested.

Kai nodded in agreement pushing on the little things stomach,

"Play with me" The doll said in the most creepy little voice.

Kai immediately dropped the doll with wide eyes.

"We should go look at anything else right now. ' Kol suggested staring at the doll.

Kai nodded "See yah, Clown-Pire"

* * *

"How about a light pink?" Rebekah suggested holding up a slide of light purple pain that reads 'Pation Pink'

"Didn't Klaus say he would kill us if we painted a room in his house pink?" Davina asked chuckling.

Rebekah scuffed rolling her eyes "Oh please, Nik might not want to admit it or maybe he just doesn't realise it yet but he is just as excited about adding a new Mikaelson to the family as I am."

Davina held up a light red slide to Rebekah.

"Absulutly not. How about yellow?"

"Oh, so you say no to red. But suggest yellow?" Davina chuckled

"Yellow is a beautiful and bright color" Rebekah defended holding the yellow slide to her chest.

"No to the yellow Bekah." Davina said rolling her eyes "Blue?"

Rebekah shook her head "We are not giving the poor little babies a blue room."

Davina rolled her eyes. So that's a no to Yellow, Blue, Red, Pink, Purple...What else is there. As soon as she thought that an idea popped into her head and she started picking through the slides of paint, Picking one of them out it was called floral medallion it was a very light Slamon to where it was almost looked pink.

"How about this Bekah?" Davina asked handing her the slide.

"Its Salmon." Rebekah started raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, But its such a light color that it could be considered pink. But since it isn't pink Klaus can't say that we painted a room in his house pink. And then, maybe the cribs could be purple since it would look good with the color." Daniel asked with a smile.

"Davina Claire you are a genius." Rebekah gushed giving Davina a hug to which the young witch returned.

"Now let's go look at some baby furniture do we can go find Kol and Kai"

* * *

"So do you think you really ready to be a father?" Kai asked well him and Kol were scanning the cribs.

Kol raised an eyebrow "Is anyone really ready?"

Kai shrugged "I wouldnt know"

"I think that I love Davina and i belive that i will love our babies just as mutch. Wye are you asking?" Kol asked looking at Kai.

Kai nodded "Im just little curious, I mean you're an Original vampire who has murdered millions of people-"

"Your one to talk you murdered most of your family. Didn't you?"

"Yes but I dont have to father 2 children, I just have to be a grandparent that's easy." Kai said with a smirk.

"Get to the point." Kol sighed.

"Im just saying are you sure you're ready for all of this, Because you know there is no turning back." Kai said with a pointed look.

"Im all in." Kai said graciously smiling "I love Davina and im going to do everything to protect her and my son and daughter.

Kai smirked "Im glad"

"What about you? I mean are you planning on staying in Davina's life.?"

"She's my daughter I want to get to know her...I missed alot of her life and i dont want to miss anymore. Besided what's the point of going back to Mystic Falls?" Kai said he really did want to get to know Davina, He knew it was not his fault that Davina's mom never told him about her but he couldnt help but feel little bit guilty, She had to grow up without a father because of him.

"Mystic Falls?" Kol asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yup." Kai said popping the 'P'

"I have to say out of all the places that is my least favorite. But, that is where I died, So.." Kol said shaking his head.

Kai snorted. "Someone in mystic falls killed you? Who? One of the Salvatores?"

"The doppelganger and her hunter brother actually." Kol said grimacing at the memory.

Kai couldnt help the laugh that erupted in him

"Y-You got killed by- By a baby vampire- And a 17 year old hunter." Kai chocked out between laughs.

Kol glared at him "I was a tad reckless back then. I take it you had the pleasure of meeting the Mysitc Falls gang?"

Kai chuckled nodding "yep, They tried to kill me once or twice, Sooner or later them picking fights with people who are stronger than them will get them all killed, And i will gladly dance on that grave"

"Amen to that." Kol chuckled just before his phone rang. He sighed as he read the color I.D 'Bekah'

"Yea Bekah?" Kol sighed into the phone, Grimsing as Rebekah's loud voice went through the phone.

"Bex, Stop screaming and talk like a normal person." Kol chuckled making Kai smirk.

"A loud 'Shut up Kol," Was all Kai was able to listen to.

A moment passed before Kol spoke "Okay we will meet you there"

Kol hung up the phone with a sigh.

"What's up?" Kai asked

"Apparently she and Davina found the perfect Salmon or something like that."

"Perfect salmon? What would she need with a sa- wye would this store even- - Gosh this store creeps me out." Kai said shaking his head in confusion

Kol nodded in agreement. "Where supposed to meet them at the baby clothes."

Kai nodded

* * *

Davina and Rebekah- Well mostly Rebekah had filled the cart with multiple baby items such as, Diapers, Toys, 2 gallons of salmon pain, 2 baby cribs and numerous baby items and furniture.

"You dont think we went little overboard. This is going to cost a fortune." davina said looking towards Rebekah

"Nonsence Love, There could never be too mutch baby items, You should always be prepared. And as for the price- Well let's just say Nik is paying for it all."

Davina laughed truth be told although klaus tortured Rebekah numerous times. The blonde original did know how get a little bit of revenge.

"There's Kol and Kai." Rebekah said referring to the two- very bored looking men.

"Did you buy the whole store Bekah?" Kol asked with a chuckle.

"Oh Shut up Kol." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"So are we done now?" Kai asked with a hopeful look.

"Abulutly not! We still have to pick out baby clothes." Rebekah stated.

Kai caught Davina looking at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I think we should let Kol and Davina do that Bekah." Kai suggested.

"But-"

"No but's let the young couple be, Bex." Kai said smiling.

"Fine." Rebekah sighed after looking at Davina's pleading look

"Let's go pay for all of this other Cra-"

Kai stopped mid sentence as Davina shot him a stern glare.

"Wonderfull unnecessary baby items" Kai finished rolling his eyes.

Davina laughed grabbing Kol by the hand and dragging him into the clothes section.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading please favorite follow and review for chapter 28.**_

_**-Amber**_


	28. Chapter 28

"I can't believe you spent $300 on 2 little babies." Kai said amused.

Rebekah rolled her eyes determined to ignore him.

"I mean most of it they won't even use any of this crap for that long."

"At least im making an attempt to be a good aunt, what exactly are you doing to help prepare for the babys?" Rebekah asked angrily she really was getting fed up with this witch, first he dragged her away from her brother and future sister in law- and yes she did say future sister in law and now he is criticising her wanting to spoil her niece and nephew.

Kai snorted "Yes your the babies 'Aunt' Not the 'Mom' It should be Davina and Kol's responsibility to prepare for the babys after all they are going to have to take care of them once they are born, Your not always going to be around to coddle them."

"What is that supposed to mean. of course im going to be around." Rebekah screeched stopping in her tracks.

Kai raised an eyebrow before chuckling deciding to see just how many buttons he had to push before the blonde original snapped. "Yes because Davina and Kol are going to raise 2 babies in the same house as you and Klaus, I mean go on. Eventually they are going to get married and move out and become a happy little family Sooner or later they just wont need you, I think your just over-compentating for the fact that you know you will never have children of your own so your trying to take over Davina's."

Rebekah just stared at Kai mouth opening and closing a few minutes.

Kai smirked preparing for all hell to break loose. but let's just say that Rebekag didnt five the reaction he thought it would be.

Rebekah burst intoo tears.

Kai's eyes immediately widened as the smirk left his face.

"Well this wasnt the reaction I was expecting." Kai mumbled mostly to himself.

Rebekah let out a loud sob "Your right"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "I am?"

"I am trying to over-compestate for not being able to have kids...But i dont mean to, I just know that sience ill never have kids I wished i could give my niece and nephew the best. I do not know how to do any of this. i am used for just taking whatever i want. I'm a horrible person." Rebekah cried out.

"Hey now." Kai said giving her an awkward pat on the shoulder. "Your not that bad."

Rebekah let out a half laugh half sob. "You know you really suck at this."

Kai smirked "Yea, comforting people is not one of my many talents."

"Wye do you even care? You just basically told me how selfish I am?" Rebekah asked wiping a tear away.

Kai sighed "Well like I said we are basically family. I guess you could consider me your brother in law."

Rebekah laughed "Your Davina's father so technically if Davina and Kol got married wouldn't you be the father-In law to Kol and I?

Kai's face scrunched up "Thats would just be weird considering your older than me by a good thousand years."

Rebekah just laughed already feeling better.

* * *

"How about this one?" Kol asked holding up a shirt that said 'Daddys little princess. '

Davina just smiled at him. Kol was about make make such a great hopefully so would she.

"Its perfect." She said with a small chuckle.

Kol practically beamed at her well putting the shirt in the cart. They had filled it with a few outfits for their babys, and Davina had to admit she was having a tad of fun...

Kol couldnt stop thinking about what Kai and him had been talking about,

_Marriage_?

Yes, he wanted to Marry Davina and spent the rest of his life with her and his little twins but it still was a little bit of a scary thought..Him_, Kol Mikaelson_,

_Father_

_husband_

_Brother_

He shivered but had to admit the husband part did actually sound nice to him..To be able to wake up to the love of his life every day..To raise Kol JR and Kol-Ett with her...It all sounded so sure;..And he couldn't help but expect something bad to be donehappen. after all he was a Mikaelson and when did anything go right for a Mikaelson? Never. But he's going to change that. He just can't believe that after only about a short year he got a girlfriend became a father two 2 children, recollected with his siblings and found love and happiness...However, when would be the best time to pop the 'Will you marry me' question? Would she _even_ say yes? Of course she would, _right_?

Kol inwardly sighs _'This_ was something he had to talk to Bex about.'

* * *

After a few minutes of looking threw clothes Davina spoke up.

"I need to use the bathroom."

After denying Kol's afford to enter into the bathroom with her, she had walked to the bathroom.

She was currently washing her hands for the twice time in the rusty looking sink when a hand was placed over her mouth causing her to let out a muffled scream she looked up into the mirror seeing the one person that made her scream louder into the muffled hand

_Mikael_

* * *

_**A/N: thank you very much for reading, Sorry for the short chapter! and I'm sorry for not updating this story more frequently. The only excuse I have is that i broke my laptop into 2 pieces. Literally, the screen came apart from the keyboard so I had to wait to buy a new one, but I should be updating this story and my other ones more frequently:) And, btw Reviews make me smile:) So please Review because I'm going to start replying to all the reviews in a PM**_

_** -Amber**_


	29. Chapter 29

She was currently washing her hands for the twice time in the rusty looking sink when a hand was placed over her mouth causing her to let out a muffled scream she looked up into the merror seeing the one person that made her scream louder into the muffled hand.

_Mikael_.

Davina's instincts kicked in as she made an effort to use her magic on him..But gasped as she realised it wasnt working.

_Why wasnt her magic working?!_

Her body went into panic mode, making a effort to get free from the originals vampires grasp.

"Davina, calm down im not going to hurt you." Came Mikaels rough voice close to her ears as he loosend his grip on her.

She was able to calm down enough for her to turn around facing the older Mikaelson who still had his hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to remove my hand. and you're not going to scream." He informed her and watched as she hesitantly nodded as he removed his hand.

Davina took in a deep breath of fresh air her body visibly shaking "What do you want?" Was the first stuttered question out of her mouth.

The young witch took a step back from Mikael hitting her back to the wall.

"Dont be scared of me. I dont wish to hurt you. I need your help." Came the originals response and Davina's eyes widened. he needed her help? He had attempted to _kill her_!? She needed Kol. Ignoring Mikael's wishes, she let out a scream.

"Kol!" Be the primary thing she yelled twice before Mikael roughly silencing her by putting his hand- once again- over her mouth and he pushed her to the bathroom wall roughly causing her to hit her head- hard aginist the wall, as she sunk to her knees she reached a hand to the back of her head, she felt a small amount of blood.

Davina's eyes widened as she gasped when he took a step forward, seeing her on the ground. and she swore she sough some regret in his eyes- no it must be her head, she most likley has a concussion. Once again trying to use her magic, but this time it worked throwing the vampire against the wall but not long enough to keep him there.

He quickly recovered and took another step for her.

"Davina." The witch heard someone yell bursting into the room but by then Mikael had already sped out of the room.

_Kol_

Kol instentally vamped over to her. looking her over for any signs of injury, noticing and smelling the blood on her head.

"Davina, what happened?" Came Kol's very concerned response.

Davina hissed in pain as Kol gently put a hand to her head. Everything was sightly blurry right now but she could make out Kol's worried face staring down at her.

"Mikael." Was all she was able to gasp out.

Kol's eyes winded as millions of questions came to mind.

Mikael? Mikael came back in New Orleans? What did he expect from Davina?

The original snapped back to reality by seeing tears beginning to run down his girlfriends face and he quickly scooped her up into his arms as he vamped the out of the room. And one more simple thought came through the vampires mind.

_He needed to talk to Nik._

* * *

"Mikael!?" Was the first angry responce from Klaus after Davina and Kol had explained to them what had happened.

Klaus, Kol, Elijah, Rebekah and Davina were all seating in the living room. Kai had went to grab something to eat at Klaus angry order. Davina noticed all they're concerned stares towards her, causing her to shift uncomfortably but luckily there was only a small scratch on the back of her head.

Davina just nodded at Klaus' question which she knew was addressed to her.

"Well what the bloody hell did he want?" Rebekah asked concern written on her face for her future-sister. What could Mikael possibly want with Davina? She would understand Miakel attacking Klaus..But Davina?

"I should have killed him when I had the chance." Came Klaus growled response the anger was practically radiating off of the original hybrid.

Davina watched as Elijah and Kol both seemed to nod their head.

"What did he want?" Elijah asked watching his future-sister in law out of the corner of his eyes.

Davina hesitated for a moment shifting in her seat next to Kol, who had a comforting arm around her waist. "He said he needed my help."

Elijah looked confused at this "With what?"

Davina shrugged letting out a long breath "I dont know, He didn't tell me. He just said he needed my help and then I flung him to the other side of the wall." She said muttering the last part.

Kol and Klaus seemed quite pleased with this both having bright grins on there face, the anger slightly dissapearing.

"Thata girl, see? I'm starting to like her more and more."

And Davina couldn't help but smile and Klaus' comment to which Kol just rolled his eyes at.

"So what are we supposed to do?." The blonde original asked more directed to Klaus than anyone.

"Well I am I going to do what I should have done before, I'm going to kill him to where he won't be in a position to come back, that is if everyone is in agreement that we _SHELL NOT_ bring him back for... Well I don't know? _attempts to kill me_?" Klaus says smirking as he shoots a look to Davina.

She glares at Klaus before opening her mouth, but gets cut off my Elijah.

"Shouldent we find out why he needs help from Davina first?"

Klaus isnstentally shakes his head with an angry growl "No..He deserves no help. Maybe someone will take the pressure off of us and kill him for us."

Davina sighs "So what do we do now?"

Klaus smirks "We wait. If he wants something from you, he will return to get it, so we wait for him to come to us."

Kol nods and adds with a smirk "Then we kill our dear father once in for all."

Klaus grins in approval, and Davina and Rebekah roll their eyes.

"So how are we supposed to kill Mikael-"

"With the white oak stake of course." Klaus said interrupting his little sister.

Rebekah glared at him "Well we dont have any white oak stakes."

Klaus' smirk seemed to drop at this reminder, his little sister was correct they didn't have any more white oak stakes since the Mystic Falls fiasco, well there goes that plan.

"We could always dagger him?" Kol suggested with a shrug. He had been daggered enough to know out how to _VERY_ effective it was.

Davina arched her eyebrow "Would that even work on Mikael, Papa tundas blade didn't even work on him."

Klaus thought for a moment before answering "Well...Techincally he is an original vampire so it SHOULD work on him.." He said hesitatingly with a shrug.

Rebekah let out an exaggerated sigh "We have to be positive, Nik!"

The original hybrid just rolled his eyes "Well Bekah, There is no way to be sure we will just have to hope for the best."

Seeing Rebekah's angry glare at Klaus Davina piped in "Klaus is right Bekah. There is no way to be 100% positive it will work." She says letting out a shrug "Who knows maybe he won't come back."

Klaus smirked before letting out a chuckle at the little witch "Oh dont be so easily fooled Davina, when Mikael wants something he will do everything in his power to make it happen, He will be back. And when he does well be prepared."

Kol nodded along with his brother attempting well to calm his anger. he did agree with his little sister they had to make certain that it would work. He couldn't risk losing the love of his life or his 2 little babies to his _FATHER_, But yet again Mikael might do not even know that Davina is pregnant, But thats just hopefull thinking What really confused him is how Mikael asked for Davina's help. Mikael never seeks assistance with anythingm he has to mutch pride he would rather die that ask someone for help. _'Sigh'_ He would just have to wait, like Klaus said if Mikael wants something he would rather die then fail getting it. Nonetheless, in this situation he would have to do just that to be able to hurt his Davina.

"So now we wait.." Kol mumbled raising his eyes to respond to his familys, Klaus, Elijah, Bex, Davina, his 2 little babies living in her stomach.

"Now we wait..." Klaus echoed a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

A few hours later Rebekah and Klaus had gone to have a few words with the vampires of New Orleans ordering them to keep a look out for Mikael. And Rebekah and Kai had gone off to do something which they declined to tell her about. So now Davina and Kol where sitting in there bedroom together, Davina sitting on the bed with her head resting aignist the headboard as Kol walked into the room after getting of the phone with Klaus who just told him that he and Elijah had to take care of some things with the vampires so they wouldnt be back tonight, And that Bex was staying at Marcel's apartment and Kol couldnt hold in a laugh when his brother told him that up until the point that he told him that Kai was there with them because they where planning some sort of surprise for them and Kol didnt question him further but when Kol returned to the room he noticed that Davina was being awfully quite just staring down at her stomach well rubbing small circles on it with the palm of her hand.

"Are you okay darling?" He asked his girlfriend in concern as he took a place next to her on the bed wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

Davina sighed before nodding "Yes, I'm just worried about what will happen when Mikael comes back."

Kol let out a deep breath just trying to release his anger that was building towards his 'Father' for making his girlfriend worry. it couldn't possibly be good for the babies.

"Well be ready for him, Davina. I won't let him hurt you." Kol lets her know in a firm voice.

Davina sighs letting a soft smile form on her face as she leans in connecting here lips with him for a breath moment "I know."

Kol nods "Then what's worrying you."

Davina sucks in a deep breath considering talking to him about her magic not working for a brief moment. "When Mikael attacked me-"

Kol's eyes immediately widened before cutting Davina off "What? Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Davina lets out a laugh shaking her head "No, well no except for what happened to my head."

Kol lets out a breath of relief "Then what?"

"My magic..It wouldnt work." She sighs running a hand through her hair.

Kol's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion before letting out a laugh "What do you mean it didn't work? You flung him across the room."

Davina shakes her head "Before that..When he grabbed me I tried to use m magic and it just- it didn't work until a few minutes later."

Both of Kol's eyebrows shoot up, her magic didn't work? That was impossible, Wasnt it?

"How is that possible?"

Davina lets out a shrug "I do not know i mean you remember what happened in the clothing store with Rebekah..I think the babies are having some kind of effect on my magic, not that I blame them."

Kol shakes his head. this is very bad. Davina was basically helpless- (_no offence intended_) -Aginist anyone really. It was just more reason not to let her out of his sights not that he minded. Accually he preferred it.

Kol lets a smirk little on his face "Well it looks like you'll need a bodyguard then."

Davina just wanted to take offence to that, she really did but with the innocent look on kol's face she really couldn't, it was physically impossible and she could not stop the small giggle that escaped her lips.

"Are you offering?" She giggled batting her eyelashes at him.

Kol grinned from ear to ear at that "Absaulitly."

Davina chuckled before leaning in and kissing him and for a brief moment all of her worries about Mikael just vanished as she deepened the kiss, moaning as Kol nibbled at her lip.

After a few seconds Kol pulled back to permit her to breath, he cupped the love of his lives face noticing her slightly swollen lips and lust glazed eyes he brought her into one more quick kiss.

"Have I told you how mutch I love you lately?" He mumbled against her lips.

Davina smiled into the kiss before shaking her head.

Kol smirked "Well I'll have to start remembering to say it out loud more, because I love you more than you will ever know Davina Claire."

Davina smiled brightly at him "I love you to, Kol."

Kol smiled at her then- Not a smirk just a smile, a happy one before recollecting there lips into a passionate kiss and kol groaned as there lips moved headily together as he maneuvered onto of Davina the back of his hand pressed to her back he felt Davina wrap her legs around him as he hovered onto of her making sure not to crush her and the babies with his weight he pulled off her jeans leaving her just in her panties, as ther lips moved together Kol felt that familiar spark that he got whenever he was close to Davina. He could hear her rapid heartbeat as he moved he trailed his lips down her neck causing a soft moan to escape from her swollen lips.

"Kol." She moaned, wanting more than what he was doing. but all Kol did was smirked aginst her neck.

Davina moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and with no objections from Kol quickly lifted it over his head running her hands down his body as he groaned into the kiss earning a smirk from Davina.

Davina flipped them over so she was straddling Kol she lifted her shirt over her head and Kol's hands expertly moved to unhook her bra well Davina moved her hands to his jeans unbuttoning and unzipping them as she smashed her lips back to Kol's earning a moan of approval from both of them as Davina grounded her hips down onto Kol's now hardened self. Davina pulled his jeans off of his legs never breaking there kiss.

She pulled down her boyfriend boxers and Kol sighed as his cock sprang free she wrapped her hand around his shaft and he bit back a moan when she started moving her hand. and she let out a giggle against his lips. She moved her hands against him in a painfully slow pace earning a groan from him.

Davina smiled pecking his lips with a kiss one more time before moving down his body,She trailed her wet mouth down his stomach leaving small kisses all over and she hid a smile as she heard his ragged breaths, she scooted down the bed un-straddling Kol. She finally came to the end of his stomach and scooted all the way down the bed.

She shifted nervously, she had never done- _THIS_ before, Kol and she had sex before- many times. But she had never did _THIS_, And she had to acknowledge she was slightly nervous about disappointing him.

Seeing her hesitation Kol spoke up "Love, You dont have to-"

"I want to." Davina reassured him the best she could with a shy smile as he nodded and lets his head to the bed, far be it from him to be the one to cease her.

Kol groaned as he felt her lips close around the top of his painfully hard cock. He felt her hot tongue swirling around it.

"Davina." He moans in a breathless voice,

Davina smiled and brought his shaft deeper into her slick mouth and bobbed her head in a slow manner- at first.

A few moments of this and Kol was groaning and moaning as Davina sucked his cock into her deliciously wet mouth,

"Davina I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that, love." Kol groaned as he felt her move her tongue around the top of his cock.

Davina smiled letting on a chuckle as the released his cock from her mouth earning a groan in protest from Kol she moved back up his body and Kol incidentally smashed his lips to hers in a hot lusting kiss causing Davina's eyes to roll into the back of her head from the pleasure, kol moved his hands down her naked stomach and pushed her wet panties to the side and started rubbing her clit in a slow paste earning a loud moan from Davina as he moved his fingers through her wet folds.

"I want you.." Davina moaned against his mouth.

Kol pulled back with a groan worry in his brown eyes "i dont want to squish the babies.."

Davina let out a chuckle releasing there lips "Kol i told you, you won't 'squish' the babies."

Kol sighed loudly "I might."

noticing the worry in Kol's eyes Davina sighed but couldn't help it as a small smile appeared on her face, before an idea came to her head "Okay..Then ill just top."

Kol arched an eyebrow a mental image popped into his head.

"That might have been one of the most sexiest things you've ever said." He mumbled against her lips

Davina giggled bringing him back into another kiss.

"Wait.." Kol rushed

"Yes?" She said letting out a chuckle.

"Should we use a condom?"

Davina looked confused at this. _She already was pregnant_?

"Kol, you do know im already pregnant dont you?" She laughed

Kol rolled his eyes adorably "of course, But what if.." He said trailed of thinking for a moment

"Yes..?" Davina asked shaking her head amused.

"What if i accidently make another one. and it turns out to be **_triplets_**."

Davina looked utterly dumbstruck for a moment. even Kol looked little confused at his own assumption.

"Thats impossible." Davina chuckled returning her lips to his but once again he pulled back from the kiss,

"For normal people yes, But i have super sp-"

Davina glared at him and he instantly stopped mid-sentace a smirk coming to his face

"Kol."

"mmmhhh." he smirked

"If you finish that sentence, I'll slap you."

Kol chuckled "**Kinky**" and brought Davina into another kiss before she could respond. this time he didn't pull away.

She moved herself down alitle bit moaning into the kiss and positions herself over Kol's hard cock she moved herself down and they moaned together as the tip of his cock entered her.

Kol persistently thrust all the way into her earning a loud moan from Davina.

Kol gave her a moment to adapt to his size before he slowly started thrusting himself into her.

"Kol." She groaned his name as she slowly bounced down onto his cock earning a groan from kol who was thoroughly enjoying her tightness around his hard cock.

"Faster." She moaned realising his slow pace, and Kol just couldn't find it in himself to protest as he thrust deeper into her causing her to moan louder.

"I love you so mutch." Kol groaned his head hitting the headboard as she continued to be bounce on him.

Davina smiled grinding herself down on him "More."

Kol complied moving a hand down to her clit and started slowly teasing her with his fingers before moving faster as his pace fastened.

"Ohhh." And the whisper was caught in her throat as she felt an orgasm coming, the feeling of him deep inside her thrusting against her as he played with her clit was too much for her to handle,

The original groaned as he felt her cunt tighten and he knew she was close to cuming so he speeded up her thrusts making sure every one hit her g-spot, And it only took a couple more until they both came in a mixture of moans and groans.

After one last groan Kol pulled himself outs Davina clasped on top of himelf out of Davina,Leaving her to colapse ontop oh him her head leaning onto his chest as they both panted heavily.

"I love you Kol." Davina mumbled agianist his naked chest.

Kol smirked and kissed the top of her head. "I love you to, darling." He whispered.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow for chapter 30! And wow I can't believe i've wrote 29 chapters! LOL. And wow I didn't realize how long this chapter was its 3,592 words lol that might be a record for this story. And also i know i suck at writing smut so please don't judge to badly lol..THX FOR READING! **_

_**-Amber**_


	30. Chapter 30

~~~~8 Weeks Later~~~~

The following couple of months seemed to fly by for Davina, it consisted of more preparations for the babies such as, Painting the room light _pink (Or what Bekah had told Klaus 'Salmon' so he would allow her to paint it_) And placing some furniture they had picked out, a soft pink crib for their baby girl and a baby blue crib for their baby boy. Kol and Kai had been the ones to pain the room well Rebekah picked out most of the furniture. They had refused to allow Davina to see the babies toom untill it was donw. They still havent discussed any baby names yet, exept kol claiming he was naming them Kol Jr And Kol-let, but they still had a long time until the babies will be born so she had time to talk him out of it. It had been a pretty pleasant couple of months to be honest. Bekah and Marcel had taken there relationship to an official manor to which Rebekah couldnt be more happy about The only bad thing about these couple months is how every Mikaelson (And Davina) Seemed to be walking on there heels because there had been no word from Mikael- Not a single peep and that freaked them out, it wasnt like Mikael to give up on what he wants, So everyone remained in attack mode including Kol and Davina. Also Kai had officially moved to New Orleans and Klaus _very hesitantly_ let him remain a guest in his house- even Klaus couldn't say no to a pregnant Davina.

It bothered Davina that Rebekah and Kai seemed to be keeping some kind of secret from her but when she brought it up the blonde original just seemed to roll her eyes and call Davina _'Paranoid'_ and to be honest even Kol seemed like he was hiding something but she just shrugged it of, Davina couldnt complain though because she knew what today was her 10 week doctor appointment with Pamala and she was very exited, Over the last 2 months she had some more time to get fully used to the idea of having 2 little babies growing inside of her and to be honest she really loved the idea of being a mother more than ever, now all she had to deal with was waking her original vampire boyfrein up at 11:00 am

"Kol!" Davina yelled at the top of her lungs in a annoyed voice, rolling her eyes as Kol just shifted in his sleep.

She was currently attempting to wake up Kol from his _VERY_ deep slumber, Pamala had called them and told them that she wanted to see Davina today for the babies checkup but her stubborn boyfriend just _REFUSED_ to wake up which was simply pissing the pregnant witch off.

She lets out an annoyed sigh and tried one more time.

"Kol?" She said softly with a roll of her eyes. She took a seat next to him on the bed running a hand through his hair. She glanced down at her belly and couldn't stop the small smile that showed on her lips. Her stomich now had a visible- but small bump that appeared through the white tank top that she was presently wearing.

Kol finally responded to her efforts to wake the original vampire up and lifted his head with a mumble of something that Davina couldn't understand.

"Kol, Its time to wake up." She said with a soft chuckle. It was like talking to a toddler and yet Davina found it adorable.

Kol finally opened his chocolate brown eyes to match hers. He blinked a few times before a small gri appeared on his lips at the sight of the love of his life.

"Hello darling." He stated in a sleepy voice right before letting out a yawn dropping his head back down.

Davina rolled her eyes "Kol. We have a the baby's doctor appointment in like an hour."

Kol's eyes widen at this "Wye didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Davina couldn't help but giggle at that, shaking her head. "Get. up. Kol."

Kol's head fell back on the bed, Burrying his face in the pillow. "Butiwannasleep."

Davina sighed, A small smile on her lips as she stood up from the bed and started walking towards the door "You better be up and dressed in 10 minuets, Kol." She warned him

Kol smirked lifting his head from the pillow "Dont I get a good morning kiss?"

The only reasponce he got was the slam of the door.

Kol chuckled rolling his eyes before sinking back into the bed.

* * *

"It's _my_ bloody house Rebekah!"

That was the first thing Davina heard as she walked downstairs, heading to the kitchen.

The witch hesitantly peeked into the kitchen.

There was Rebekah standing in the center of the kitchen putting on a pink silk robe over her bra and underwear, crossing her arms angrily, Glaring at her older brother.

Then there was Marcel- A very half naked Marcel leaning agonist the counter looking very annoyed as he listened to Rebekah and Klaus bicker.

Klaus was standing across from Rebekah, pointing an accusing finger in his sister's direction, And well he looked pretty angry.

Then last but not least, Elijah was seated at the table reading a newspaper and drinking out of a coffee cup to which Davina figured either had coffee or blood in it. He looked quite peaceful ignoring his siblings fighting like it was completely normal, But well living her for the last couple of months Davina learned that _THIS_ was normal for them and oddly enough she was fine with that.

"This is not simply your house Nik! This is _**OUR**_ house! Not just bloody yours!" Rebekah screeched at Klaus stomping her foot angrily on the floor.

Davina, Not really wanting to get in the middle of this _fight_, she attempted to make an escape from the kitchen, and as silent as possible turned back around and started tip-toeing out of the kitchen.

Rebekah- Having vampire hearing instinctively turned to her, Relief flooding her eyes as soon as the original spotted Davina.

"Davina! Thank god you here." Rebekah said with an exasperated sigh.

Davina smiled tighly, turning around to confront the originals.

"Good morning, Bekah." Davina informed her in the most cheerful voice she could muster up.

Rebekah's face broke into a large smile but only for a moment. After remembering the fight she had been in not seconds ago her face went back to one of rage and anger.

"Davina, Dont you agree that Marcel should be allowed to spend the night here considering this is _**MY**_ house to and not just **_HIS_**!" Rebekah practically yelled in a_ 'I know I'm right'_ voice.

She shifted uncomfortably. All eyes were on her. Well except Elijah's, Elijah appeared to be blocking everyone out.

She decided to use his method and just ignored the question,

"Good morning Marcel." She said in a cheery voice at the vampire.

Marcel instantly smiled "Morning D"

Rebekah sighed angrily letting out an annoyed groan.

"All im saying Rebekah is that i dont want to wake up to your half naked boyfriend in MY kitchen!" The original hybrid said in an innocent voice.

"**OUR** house Nik! **OUR'S**! Not **YOURS**!"

Klaus just rolled his eyes "Just keep your shirtless boyfriend somewhere else Bekah." He said with a shrug pointing at Marcel.

The female original lets out a sarcastic chuckle "Jealous cause he was your boyfriend first?"

Davina couldn't help but lets out a small giggle at that, Bit regretted it after seeing the rage flare up in Klaus' eyes once agian.

Klaus instantly glared at the pregnant witch anger placed on his face.

Rebekah sighed looking towards Elijah "'Lijah. Tell Nik im right." She whined at her older brother.

Elijah finally looked up at his two sibling looking around the room for a moment. He asked in a clueless voice "What?"

Rebekah let an annoyed cry, crossing her arms she stormed out of the room stomping her feet.

Marcel let out a puff of breath before pushing himself off the counter and following the blonde original out of the kitchen.

Elijah- Now snapped back into his surroundings spotted Davina standing next to the kitchen door.

A warm smile spread on the original's lips "Good morning Davina, How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm doing fine Elijah, No morning sickness today." She informed him with a grin.

Elijah nodded accepting her answer "Sit."

Davina rolled her eyes before sitting at the table across from Elijah.

She quickly looked towards Klaus who was currently making some breakfast for Davina, And yes he was actually doing this. Surprisingly enough Klaus was the only person in this house who could actually cook something semi-decent. And surprisingly he had no problem cooking for Davina. Yes, Klaus and Davina had become...friends...Sorta. The were not _'besties'_ that's for sure but they were civil.

"Here you go sweetheart." The original hybrid told her putting a plate on the table in front of her whitch was full of all of her favorite things, Eggs, Bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice on the side.

"Thank you." She said to him, All she got in return was a nod.

Davina ate quickly, Latly her appetite has been alittle bigger considering she was feeding for 3.

Elijah had left the room a minute earlier claiming he had a meeting to attend to in the french quarter, Leaving Klaus and Davina alone.

She was looking at at Klaus who was currently cleaning up the mess he had made cooking, And well he still looked very angry.

Davina shifted in her seat a bit pushing her now empty plate to the side, She could not help but ask a question that had been bugging her for awhile.

"Wye do you hate the fact that Rebekah is dating Marcel?"

Klaus looked up at the witch slightly surprised by her question he lets out a shrug. A smirk crawling onto his face "Marcel is just another one of her little love fantasies sweetheart, She will be over it soon."

Davina scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Bekah cares about Marcel. Klaus. And he cares about her."

Klaus smirked letting out a small chuckle "She'll get over it in a week."

Davina raised an eyebrow, _'She will get over it in a week'_ What was that supposed to mean, They really cared about each other- Hell Davina was pretty sure Marcel and Rebekah loved each other.

"She won't 'get over it in a week' They care about each other, Wye can't you just expect that and be happy for your sister?" Davina questioned in a firm tone of voice more full of curiosity than anger.

Klaus let out a small sigh taking a seat on the opposite side of the table were Elijah once sat. "Listen Love, No offence but I've known my sister WAY longer than you have. She is stubborn and naive and she will fall for the first boy who shows her the slightest bit of affection, It's how she has always been, its probably how she always will be. Marcel is just someone who is her 'flavor of the month' I suppose you could call it."

"Your wrong, She _loves_ him-"

"Your probably right-" Klaus interrupts her leaning towards the witch a grin on his face "She mostl likely does love him, But let me tell you this she has claimed to be in love with **MANY** people before hand and yet none of them are still standing."

Davina lets out a now angry sigh crossing her arms "Whatever." She tells the hybrid not really wanting to get into an argument right now.

Klaus nods seemingly accepting that this was the end of that discussion.

Leaning into the back of his chair he asks the witch a question, attempting to change the subject "So you babies checkup is today?"

Davina's face instantly lit up and grin going onto her face "Yep. Thats today, And speaking of _Children_, **KOL YOU BETTER** **GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"** She yelled at the top of her lungs, A sickingly sweet smile on her face.

Klaus grinned at Davina letting out a soft chuckle of amusement.

Davina and Klaus seated in silence for a moment before a thought came into her head. Rebekah wanted some time with Marcel. Wye not give her some?

"You should come with us." The witch blurted out before really considering it over. But hey, It wasnt a bad idea.

Klaus looked a bit confused at this sudden burst "_Where_?"

Davina chuckled "To the babies appointment."

Klaus raised both eyebrows at this, The suprise wrote on his face She wanted him to come to her babies appointment, Wye?

"Wye?"

Davina rolled her eyes at the original "Well Marcel and Rebekah obviously want some alone time and you obviously dont want to stay here to..See _THAT_ so why not come with Kol and I."

Klaus seemed to consider this for a moment before replying "Well it has to be better than sitting here and watching Rebekah and Marcel fawn over eachother.."

Davina lets a genion smile place on her lips and she laughs "Good."

Klaus nodded a smile on his face "We should probably be going soon."

Davina nodded before annoyingly sighing "**Kol**!-"

Davina cut herself off when she turned around to find Kol leaning against the door frame. His legs crossed. A smirk on his face.

"I'm up. I'm up." He says rolling his eyes.

Kol walks up to Davina giving her a peck on the side of her head before grabbing a piece of bacon off of Klaus' plate and eating it, Earning a glare from the original hybrid.

"So..Ready to go?" Kol asked a smirk on his face.

* * *

_**Thnx for reading, Please review favorite and follow for the next chapter. I haven't been getting alot of reviews lately and that makes me sad :(**_  
_**-Amber**_


	31. Chapter 31

The drive to Pamala's house seemed like forever to Kol. He was very curious to see why Pamala had insisted on seeing them as soon as possible, he hoped it was good news he does not think he coul handle any bad news about his and Davina's babies.

They arrived at Pamela's in about an hour and a half hour, knocking on the door they waited until the witch answered a smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Davina, Kol, Klaus."

Davina smiled at Pamala's warm welcome "Hello Pamela."

"Please, come in." She told them a smile matching Davina's.

* * *

About 15 minutes later Davina was finally able to see their babies on the machine.

"It just looks like 2 blobs." Kol said a child like grin on his face as he stared at the pict

Davina glared at him "No they dont." She objected, a frown on her face.

"Well they kinda do-" The original hybrid began to say, but immediately shut his mouth when Davina shot a dirty look his way.

Davina sighed,ignoring them before turning to Pamala, a nervous smile on her face "So is everything okay with the babies?" She asked in a concerned voice.

Pamela just smiled at the young witch "Yes sweetie, The babies are doing great. They are both perfectly healthy."

Davina and Kol both smiled at that, the relief on their faces.

"There was something I actually wanted to talk to you about." Pamela told her eyes raising to meet the 3 other people in the rooms.

Kol's face was one of confusion "About what?" He asked but his eyes widened after a moment "You said the babies are healthy right?" He rushed out.

Kol and Klaus stared at the older witch for a moment trying to find answers.

Pamela nodded "Like I said your babies are fine."

Kol and Davina let out another sigh of relief. And even Klaus looked slightly relieved.

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

Pamela was silent for a moment "I found out more about the..._Species_ that your babies will be."

Klaus eyes widen at that. How would she have discovered more about the babies? It's not like anything like this had already happened before.

"How? It's not like this has happened before" Kol asked letting out a deep breath on confusion.

Pamela sighed "No, nothing like this has never happened but stuff _like_ this had happened."

Davina raised an eyebrow "What do you mean."

"I mean you are a witch. Kol is an original vampire obviously nothing like this has ever happened before but there had been situations similar such as a werewolf and a witch mating and producing a child."

"What does that have to do with us?" Davina asked in confusion. "Kol's not a werewolf."

Klaus chose to clear that up for here "They would be a hybrid, Produced by 2 different species..Just like you and Kol- a witch and an original vampire.

Kol let out a deep breath not really paying attention to his brother. "So was the baby a wolf or a witch?"

The older witch, hesitated before answering the original "Eventually both."

Klaus raised both eyebrows "_Eventually_?"

She nodded "Yes. The offspring were a witch up until they reached an age of maturity which their werewolf side was automatically activated."

Davina sighed "But this is different, Kol's a vampire."

"_Original _vampire." He corrected with a slight grin he was a tad nervous about finding our more about the babies' species, But he knew he had to know.

Davina sighed, but nodded for her to continue.

Pamela continued "I spoke to a few witches and they claimed that since this is similar because 2 different species are producing an offspring..It would have the exact same principles. Plus since Kol is an original he may be in a position to reproduce regardless.

Klaus raised an eyebrow of disbelief before chuckling "That's impossible sweetheart, if original's were able to have children we would be the first to know."

Pamela sighed "Anything is possible, Like I said Kol is an original vampire the situation could be different but I did discover all I could about this kind of.._Hybrid_."

Davina nodded slowly just trying to process all of this. So her babies were going to be hybrids?

"What did you find out?" Kol asked curiously, A worried look in his face.

"Well i have to remind you that i cannot guarantee anything for sure considering that the situation is...Different, but I know for a fact that these witches I spoke too would not lie about this such of a thing."

Klaus sighed annoyed at the older witch, urging her to continue with an frustrated growl.

She nodded "Your babies will be original witches up until an age of maturity. It could be the same age, Could be different. They will have _special_ ability's well they are still witches.

"What kind of _special _abilitys?" Davina asked scrunching up her eyebrows.

"The ability to heal themself almost immediately when injured."

Klaus snorted, letting out a non-believing chuckle "That's impossible, Witches _cannot_ heal themself."

Pamela smiled gently "Nothing is impossible." She repeated to the hybrid.

Klaus just rolled his eyes with another annoyed sigh.

"Like I was saying, Once they reach an _age of maturity_ there vampire side will be activated."

"What age is an _'Age of maturity_.'?" Kol asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"I do not know, It could be any age from 18-25..Only time will tell"

Klaus Davina and Kol just nodded, just trying to let the information sink in.

"So then they will be..What? original vampires?"

Pamela shook her head at Kol "No..They would still keep their witch side. And they would become a hybrid of sorts An original witch and original vampire."

"And they wouldn't have any choice in it? If they wanted to stay just an original witch?" Davina asked suddenly concerned for her babies.

Pamela shook her head sadly "No..It would be an automatic transformation. No avoiding it."

Davina nodded swallowing hard So her babies would not even have the option in the matter? What if they did not want to become vampires?

"So, basically there going to be original witches until... let's say there 18 then they will become original...Witch-Pires?"

The older witch nodded at Klaus "That is correct."

Davina sighed softly thinking over all of this information. So she and Kol's babies were going to be original WitchPires when they reach an _'Age of maturity_? ' What was an _'age of maturity'_ anyway? She was _barley_ at an _age of maturity_ herself, It was hard for her to believe that original vampires could have children, like Klaus said would they have know, obviously Elijah Rebekah and Kol had slept with there fair share of people, wouldn't they have know if this was possible by now? But you never know, Originals do have special ability's after all they cant die from anything, there stronger, faster, better than regular vampires, She supposes this could be possible.

"So what do we do now?" Davina asked Pamala, sighing in concern. Placing a protective hand on her belly.

Pamela let a small sad like smile form on her lips "There is nothing you can do dear, Your babies will be born original witches, then become an original hybrid of sorts."

Davina nodded looking up at Kol who had the same surprised look on his face.

Klaus smirked at the word 'hybrid' "Guess I wont be the only original hybrid in the world anymore?"

Kol grinned at that. His babies were going to be hybrids? Original Witch-Pires? He couldn't really believe it.

"Is that everything that you were able to find out about the babies?"

Pamela slowly nodded "yes. That was all I was able to find out for now."

Davina nodded a grin now placed on her lips "Thank you for everything Pamala."

The older witch smiled at the younger witch "It's no problem dear, I think we had enough discussed in his appointment I would however like to see you again in 3 weeks to make sure everything is going okay with the little ones."

Davina nodded "Okay. Sounds good."

Pamela smiled "And speaking of the little ones, Hav you thought of any names yet?"

Kol's face internally broke into a large grin "Kol jr and Ko-"

"_**Nope**_." Davina cut him off in a stern voice, glaring at him in objection "We haven't discussed it."

Kol rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, pouting, as he muttered under his breath "My names are perfect."

Klaus snorted "I would just have to disagree, Brother. Davina I will lose _all_ respect I have for you if you let him name **my** _niece_ and _nephew_ Kol JR and Kol-let."

Davina and Kol's eyes widen at that. This was the first time that Klaus had referred to the babies as his niece and nephew and Davina had to be admitted that if felt nice.

"Wait you actually have respect for me?" Davina teased the original vampire, Letting out a chuckle when he glared at her.

"A tiny bit." He admitted with a smirk "More than I have for him." Klaus said witch a smirk pointing to his little brother.

Kol fake gasped "Hey! I take offence to that."

Klaus and Davina just rolled his eyes, but both of them still had small smiles on there faces.

"Would you like a picture of your babies?" Pamala asked them, a soft grin on he face.

Davina nodded eargirly, knowing Bekah would want to see a pictue.

The older witch printed 2 copies of a picture for them, handing it to them.

"Come on. We should get home and tell Bekah, 'lijah, and Kia the news about the babies."

They all nodded in agreement After saying thank you to Pamela once again they got into the car and drove back to Klaus' mansion, wanting to tell Rebekah, Elijah and Kai the news.

* * *

_Thx For reading **please review** favorite and follow for the next chapter._  
_-Amber_


	32. Chapter 32

The ride home was rather silent for about a half hour before Klaus surprisingly broke the silence.

"So honestly have you guys given any thought to the babies names?" He asked studying the mirror to make eye contact with the pregnant witch.

Kol smirked proudly at that "I told you Kollet and Kol Jr."

Davina let out a soft chuckle "We are not naming both babies after you Kol. I mean Kollet? Really?"

He pouted "What's wrong with it?"

"Everything." Klaus says cutting Davina off before she could respond.

Kol just sighed, a smile on his face "What do you have in mind Love?" He asked Davina.

She was silent for a moment "I'm not sure...i haven't really given it much though."

Kol nodded "What about you Nik, any ideas?"

Klaus shrugged carelessly "There your kids."

Davina rolled her eyes, shifting in her seat. "But there your niece and nephew, you must have some ideas."

"Plus you better get your ideas in before Rebekah has a chance to barricade us with baby names." Kol says with a smirk.

"I'm sure you'll think of some names." Klaus says rolling his eyes.

Kol sighs dramatically "Fine then dont blame me if the baby ends up named Kollet."

Davina lets out a chuckle at that. "We still have alot of time to consider names Kol."

He nodded in aggrement.

The rest of the ride was spent in a little bit of bickering from Klaus and Kol but peaceful non the less.

* * *

When they arrived back home Rebekah were waiting for them on the couch with Marcel and Elijah was reading a book, sitting across from his siblings.

Her face lightened up as soon as she saw her siblings and her future sister in law.

She flashed over to Davina in a second a grin on the blondes face "So how are the babies? Is everything okay with them? There okay right nothings wrong? Oh did you get a picture? Are they cute? Do they-"

"Rebekah _breath_ in and out." Marcel chuckles walking up to his girlfriend and putting an arm around her waist.

Davina laughs, shooting a gratefull look to Marcel "It's fine Marcel, the babies are doing great everything is fine. And yes I did get a picture." She says handing the blonde the picture after grabbing it from her purse.

The blonde original squealed in delight "Oh look how cute they are." Before passing the picture to Marcel, who just smiled.

Klaus shook his head with a grin "You can't even see anything Bekah. They just look like little blobs."

Rebekah glared at her older brother "Yes you can Nik! And stop it they can _hear you_!"

Klaus lets out a laugh, rolling his eyes.

Davina smiled at them.

"So should we tell them now?" Kol suggested.

Rebekah and Marcel's eyes widened

"Tell us what?" Marcel asked confused.

Davina sighed "We found out the...Species that the babies will be from Pamala today.." She says slowly

Rebekah's eyes widened even further. Elijah even seemed to lift his head at this "You did?! How is that possible."

"The 'witch doctor' spoke to a few witches apparently and she was able to confirm the species." Klaus told them with a smirk.

"Well what are you waiting for!? Tell us!" Rebekah demanded, crossing her arms.

* * *

About 20 minutes later they were able to explain everything that Pamala had told them to Elijah Rebekah and Marcel.

"So there, going to be witches until they reach-..."

"An age of maturity apparently." Kol mumbled to his little sister.

"An age of maturity." Rebekah says with a slow nod "Then they will be..Original witch-pires." She finished with a nod.

Davina nods with a slight smile "That's what Pamala told us, yes."

Rebekah's confused face broke into a large grin before turning to Klaus, a teasing glint in her eyes "Aww Nik! You're not going to be the only original hybrid anymore! Are you mad?"

klaus rolls his eyes, ignoring her with a scowl.

"Original Witchpires, how particular." Elijah says with a reassuring smile of approval. his face looking almost proud.

Davina looked to Marcel to see his reaction. he just looked shocked.

"What do you think Marcel?"

He shrugs, a lazy grin on his face as he leans farther into the couch "Half witch half vampire? Seems like a great addition to New Orleans, D."

Davina lets out a chuckle of relief, before feeling slightly confused.

"Where's Kai?" She asked, she had not seen him at all today.

Rebekah looked slightly panicked for a second but she covered it up pretty quickly "He..Went out."

"Where?" Davina asked raising her eyebrows.

Rebekah let out a nervous chuckle "I dont know, he will most likely be back soon though."

Davina slowly nodded, not believing the blonde.

Kol raised an eyebrow at that, a smirk on the original vampires face "You look like your hiding something Bex."

"Shut up Kol!" She sneered at him, crossing her arms.

Kol rolled his eyes, a smirk making its way to his lips.

"Children please." Elijah mumbled under his breath, running a hand across this forehead.

Klaus lets out a sarcastic laugh at that "Did you just call us children?

"Nope." He denied, a grin on the his face.

Klaus smirked evilly "So Bekah, we were having the most interesting conversation about baby names in the car a little bit ago.

"Oh go no.," Kol muttered under his breath.

Her face brightened internally, as she clapped her hands in delight "So Davina I have a bot a million idea for the babies names..."

And then Rebekah launched into what turned out to be a 2 hour long discussion.

* * *

It was approximately 4pm in the Mikaelson household. Marcel had gone back home to talk to a few vampires about things. Klaus was likely lurking somewhere and Elijah was still in the living room reading. And Davina and Kol were relaxing in there bedroom.

Rebekah was currently patiently waiting at the kitchen table for Kai to return. about 10 minutes later the witch finally walked through the door.

"It's about bloody time." She harshly whispered shoving him on the shoulder.

Kai just rolls his eyes "Sorry I took a few detours."

Rebekah glared at him "So did you get the stuff?"

Kai let out a laugh "Your acting like were smuggling drugs Bekah, Its just supplies for her baby sho-"

"Shhhh!" Rebekah harshly shushed him with a death glare.

"Baby Shower." He whispered with a roll of his eyes.

Rebekah angrily crossed her arms "Its supposed to be a suprise Kai! Not even Kol knows!"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Rebekah sighed "Well Marcel is inviting some of the witches and vampires that Davina knows. You and i are just in charge of picking a date, decorating and making sure that Davina and Kol do not find out! Davina is not into this kind of stuff she will shoot it down!"

Kai nodded "I know, Dont worry it will be fine." he says rolling his shoulder before setting down the bags on the table.

Rebekah hesitantly nodded, before glaring at him once again "And i swear to GOD Kai if you tell anyone about the baby shower i will-"

"Kill me?" Kai guessed with a grin, jumping onto the counter and leaning back "Yeah I got that. and dont worry i wont tell anyone? I haven't told anyone in the last 3 weeks right?"

She nodded with a sigh "Fine but if you tell anyone Kai I will cut you up into little pieces and leave you for the wolfs."

Kai raised an eyebrow "Okay that was _oddly_ specific."

He only got a dark grin in response before the blonde stalked off.

Kai just sighed to himself he had to admit she was a bit scary.

* * *

Regardless of what Rebekah thought Davina and Kol were not jut relaxing upstairs in their bedroom, not currently Davina was puking her guts out into the toilet and Kol was reluctantly standing outside the closed door like Davina had asked.

"Are you okay Darling?" He asked knocking on the bathroom door with a worried expression and a frown leaning against the door frame.

"I thought morning sickness was just supposed to be in the morning." Davina cried out through the closed door before throwing up again.

Kol grimaced, feeling sorry for Davina "Do you want me to help-"

"No!" Came his girlfriends yelled response before he could even touch the locked door knob.

Kol sighed and it was silent for a minute before he heard the flushing of the toilet.

"I think it's over...For now." Davina muttered with a sigh of relief "Let me just brush my teeth.

A few minutes later, after he heard the faucet shut off Davina emerged from the bathroom.

Kol smiled, holding out his arms to his her.

Davina rolled her eyes with a faint smile before rushing agonist to his embrace.

"Are you feeling better love?" He asked slowly, a pained expression on his face.

"Yeah Kol im okay, all part of being pregnant..At least im not blowing windows up again." She said lightly a smile on her face.

He chuckles at that "True."

Davina and Kol parted. and Kol laid down on the bed putting down the side next to him.

The young witch lets a grin break out on her face as she climbed on the bed next to Kol and laid her head on his chest feeling safe and secure as he wrapped a loose arm around her waist.

Davina smiled as she buried her head in his chest "I love you Kol."

He kissed her on the forehead."I love you Davina."

Davina sighed and closed her eyes, not sleeping just resting in peace on the love of her lives chest.

* * *

Mikael Mikaelson was a patient man he really was. For the last thousand of years he had been hunting his son and he had still not succeeded in killing him.

So yes he was patient and he knew that if he wanted to he could plan a good enough plan to get Davina and his children to help him but right now he did not have time now.

_She_ was after him and he knew he needed assistance in making sure he did not end up dead again. He needed there help and no one was not going to stop him from getting it.

As he walked across the road, a smirk on the original vampires face he looked over to the road sigh that read the one place he knew he needed to be to get the help that he so desperately needed to defeat the one person who wanted him dead for good.

_New Orleans_.

Yes, he was going to get the pregnant witches and his sons help one way or another because all that mattered right now was survival and that's the one thing he knows how to do best. He would get there help even if it means having to burn this city to the ground once agian After all he was called _Mikael the destroyer_ for a damn good reason.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow! Because remember reviews make me update quicker!**_  
_**-Amber**_


	33. Chapter 33

It had been 2 weeks since they had found out the species of Kol and Davina's babies and it has been pretty peaceful in the Mikaelson household. Elijah has been in and out of New Orleans frequently going somewhere that only he knows. Klaus had been suspicious of where his brother was going and was determined to pry it out of his older brother.

Kol and Davina had been dealing with some of the normal pregnancy symptoms such as Davina's hormone level going up meaning she was not too pleased at most of the stuff that Kol did. Meaning she yelled at him..ALOT but then she would juts apologize. She had also been throwing up more towards the morning and afternoon lately, But nothing with her magic has been acting up

Rebekah and Kai continued with there baby shower plans, Marcel had sent out the invited for tonight inviting various people such as a few people from Davina's coven, Josh and Aiden (And yes they decided not to make the baby shower for just girls) A few werewolves and many other people. Kai had kept his mouth shut as far as Rebekah knew. Now all the blonde had to do was get Davina out of the house so she could establish.

It was 5:00pm when Rebekah had cornered her elder brother in the hallway of Nik's house.

"Yes, little sister?" Kol asked, a grin on his face.

"I need a favor." The blonde muttered to Kol.

Kol raised his eyebrows in an amused matter "And what favor is that?"

Rebekah sighed "I need you to get Davina out of the house for a couple of hours."

Kol narrowed his eyes "And why is that Bekah?"

Rebekah started to internally panic as she made an effort to come up an excuse. "Be-because I- we- I mean-"

Kol let out a loud laugh cutting his sisters stuttered response out. "I'm just kidding Bex, I know you have to prepare for Davina's baby shower, am I invited to that by the way?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

Rebekah's eyes widened in shock, but after a few seconds her shock turned to anger "Kai you little son of a bi-"

"Woah calm down sister." Kol says letting out an amused chuckle "The witch didn't say anything."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes in confusion, crossing her arms "Then how do you-"

The original vampire rolled his eyes "Hello? Vampire hearing, remember."

Rebekah sighed and cursed under her breath. "Well then now that I know you know can you please detract Davina for awhile."

Kol smirked, Pleasing open mouth to respond.

"Out of the house." She ended up with a heated glare.

Kol sighed, rolling his brown eyes "Wye not just tell her, Its not that big of a deal-"

His sister cut him off by stomping an angry foot on the ground, and yelling "I swear to god Kol if you utter a single word about this to Davina I will cut your bloody head off of your bloody body!"

Kol smirked, sighing softly knowing this was importent to his sister. "Where do you want me to take her Bekah."

She smiles in victory, before thinking for a moment and shrugged "Take her out on a date."

Kol chuckles "A date?"

Rebekah nods confidently "Yes Kol a date. You know where 2 people sit down and have dinner together."

"I know what a date is Bekah."

"Good." Rebekah says with a smile and a nod "Then take her out on one."

He rolled his eyes "But a date? Really?"

Rebekah scowled at her older brother "yes Kol. go and take your amazing girlfriend out on an amazing date."

"Fine Sister." Kol sighs, giving in with a soft smile. "You win, plus it will be nice to Davina on a date I suppose."

Rebekah lets out a squeal of delight as she brings her brother into a brief hug.

Kol smirks and hugs back. "Just dont blame me if it ends in disaster."

Davina was currently sitting on her bed trying to find something to wear, a black towel wrapped around the witch's body when she noticed Kol leaning against the door frame.

"Enjoying the view?" She chuckles.

"I am actually." He smirked walking closer to her.

Davina smiled as he walked closer to her placing a brief kiss on her lips.

"So there is something that i wanted to ask you darling"

She raised eyebrow "What?"

The original cleared his throat ""I was just wondering if you wanted to on a date..With me...Tonight."

Davina looked slightly confused at that before letting out a chuckle "Why?"

Kol shrugged "Why not. I think it will be fun."

Davin sighed shaking her head, making a move to sit on the bed. "I dont think that's a good idea."

The original raised an eyebrow at that "Why not?"

Davina let out a faint sigh "I just dont want to blow anything up or start throwing up like last time."

Kol smirked "You know you're going to have to leave the house again eventually love."

The witch rolled her eyes "I know but.."

"It will be fun I promise." Kol pouted.

Davina smiled rolling her brown eyes. "Fine."

He smirked in victory knowing at least his sister would be delighted. "Perfect."

They arrived at the restaurant that Rebekah had picked out for them about a half hour later.

They were seated in a booth on the far right corner with a good window view.

"So how are you feeling darling no urge to blow anything up?" Kol smirked.

She glared at her boyfriend "Now funny."

Kol put a look of innocence on his face "I wasnt laughing."

She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"So..." Kol dragged on.

Davina raised an eyebrow "Yes?"

"Remember when Rebekah was talking about how we should have baby names picked out."

Davina nodded "Yes."

"Well after she was talking about that I couldn't really stop thinking about it." Kol said "I think we should at least have a few choices on the table."

Davina nodded after a few seconds "Yea I suppose so, but how would we even pick a name?"

Kol was in silence for a moment "Well i think that we should just name of names that we like and if the other does not like them then we does name one of them that."

"Yeah okay that sounds fair." She smiled.

All remained silent for a minuet.

"Do you mean right now?" Davina laughed.

Kol nodded "No better time than the present love. we can start off with girl names."

Davina sighed "Fine..But you start."

The original vampire was silent for a moment, looking deep in thought.

"Bethany?"

Davina shook her head.

"Jenifer?"

Nope

"Carly?"

Nope

"Taylor?"

Another shook off the head.

"Kollet?"

She glared at him

Kol sighed with a smile "Well love my ideas were rejected your turn."

Davina said nothing for about 2 minutes before an idea went into her head.

"How about...Raina?""

Kol raised an eyebrow at that. It was a pretty name he had to be admitted. Better than his ideas.

"Raina Mikaelson." He said testing the name out.

"It seems perfect right?" Davina laughed.

Kol nodded.

All said nothing for a minute before Kol broke the silence.

"Did we just decide on a name for our baby girl?" Kol asked a grin breaking out on his face.

Davina lets out a chuckle nodding her head a few times.

"To Raina Mikaelson." Davina stated Davina said lifting up her glass of water.

"Raina Mikaelson." He repeated meeting his glass to hers in a clink.

Back at home, Rebekah was currently ordering her brothers and Kai around to prepare for the shower.

"Higher!" She yelled at the top of her lungs at

Klaus glared at her "Its high enough Bekah!"

She scoffed "Higher!"

Klaus sighed annoyingly and raised the banner higher up.

"Kai! finish wrapping the gifts faster, knowing my brother he and Davina will be back soon!" The original said sighing exaggeratedly before leaving the room.

Kai was in the process of muster a resort but was cut off by his hand slipping on the razor paper cutter and slicing his arm open.

"Oww." He complained with a frustrated sigh.

Klaus let out a chuckle as he hopped down from the later "You know Bekah is going to kill you if she sees that.

Kai shrugged at the gashed cut in his arm "I'll wear long sleaves.

Klaus sighed before taking a hold of the party cups from the table, biting into his wrist and bleeding into the cup.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

Klaus rolled his eyes, holding the cup out to the witch "I dont want to have to deal with my annoyingly OCD sister. Just heal yourself and move on."

Kai hesitated for a moment before drinking the blood out of the cup not liking to have to deal with Rebekah.

Klaus smirked "Just dont die in the next 24 hours and you'll be all right.

About 2 hours later, after dinner Davina and Kol finally arrived back home.

Hand in hand they were both very happy that they had decided on a name and couldn't wait to tell Bekah.

As they walked inside the house opening the doors, Davina was shocked that the house was pitch black.

And once the light was turned out the witch gasped in fear at what she saw.

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

She scanned the area along with Kol, tons of witches, werewolfs and vampires dead.

She saw Marcel with his neck snapped in the corner along with Josh.

Peaple with there hearts ripped out, heads ripped off, neck snapped.

Rebekah and Elijah uncontious in the center of the room. Klaus was nowhere to be found.

Kai with his heart torn out of his chest.

But hers and Kols eyes both widened further when a certain original vampire walked into the room. His face covered in blood.

"Mikael." Davina gasped out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow, and remember reviews make me update faster :-)**

**-Amber**


	34. Chapter 34

"Mikael." Davina gasped out.

Her eyes were glued to the dead bodies around her, Kai. Josh. Rebekah. Elijah. Marcel, She took some comfort on knowing that Elijah Marcel Josh and Rebakh only had there necks snapped. But Kai..

Mikael grinned. "Hello Davina it's _very_ nice to see you again."

Kol's eyes grew darker as he took a protective step in front of his girlfriend.

"What do you think you're doing?" The original growled out at his father.

"I am not here to harm you or your little girlfriend son." The older Mikaleson smiled, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want." Davina forcefully asked attempting to keep her tough stance even though her misty eyes keeping going to her dead fathers face.

"I already told you Davina I need your help."

Kol scoffed. "Yeah im sure you do."

"I wanted to do this the easy way." Mikael nodded. His eyes meeting the ground for a moment as he took a step closer to them. "But I suppose the hard way is just as productive."

And Davina let out a small gasp when Mikael raised his head Black veins creeping under his eyes as he rushed towards her.

Kol was able to push his father away before he could reach his pregnant girlfriend.

Slamming him into the other wall, Mikael recovered quickly.

"Big mistake." He snarled charging at Kol and slamming him into the further wall.

"Kol." Davina gasped out as she attempted to utilize her magic, But nothing.

"Why aren't you working." She whispered brokenly a tear falling from her eye.

Kol's eyes widened as he felt his fathers hand reach inside his chest, he knew it couldn't kill him but it would dis-power him leaving Mikael to hurt Davina.

"Goodbye my son."

Mikael grabbed Kol's heart into his grasp but was almost immediately cut off by a sharp pain in his neck.

Kol lets out a relieved sigh as the hand left his chest, dropping to the floor.

"I was gone for not 20 minutes."

Kol raised his eyes to meet his saviur and he grinned.

"Perfect timing as ever brother."

Klaus smirked cockily.

Davina sighed in relief as she dropped to her knees by Kol.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, her eyes scanning over the original vampire.

Kol smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'm fine darling."

The original hybrid rolled his eyes as he looked down at Mikael's temporarily dead body and smiling to himself.

Davina's eyes widened as she quickly raised to her feet and rushed to the other's bodies.

She put her hand over her mouth as she lets out a gasp.

"Kia." She said staring at her fathers dead body a few tears running down her face.

Kol rushed to her side and put a comforting arm around her waist.

"He's dead." She whispered more to herself than anyone, burying her head in Kol's chest.

Klaus cocked his head to the side, deep in thought for a moment.

"Davina i dont think-"

"Klaus i really can't handle you making any psychotic little jokes about this." Davina sobbed.

Kol shot his older brother a warning glare.

Klaus smirked and rolled his eyes, shrugging.

"Fine then."

Just then they heard a gasp from behind them.

All 3 turned around to find Elijah coming back from the..dead.

After regaining lfe he instetally shot up to his feet.

"Mikael-"

"We know brother." Kol sighed pointing to their father's body.

Elijah sighed in relief.

"What the hell happened?" Klaus demanded furiously.

"Rebekah and I left the room for not 10 minuets." He said shaking his head. "When we returned it was a blood bath. We were ambushed and we didn't have time to fight back."

"Why hasnt Bekah woke up?" Davina rushed to say. Concern laced in the witches voice.

Klaus took the lead in responce.

"Well sweetheart when a vampire gets their neck snapped it usually takes a couple hours to recover but since we are originals it doesn't take as long maybe an hour? Maybe less depending on how much blood we have in our system." Klaus explained quickly. "Rebekah probably didn't have too much human blood in her system but she should be waking up soon-"

"Ow." The blonde groaned bringing herself into a sitting position as she rubbed her neck.

Her eyes widened as she looked around. What had happened? The baby shower? Davina? kol? Mikael-

"Miakel." She gasped out standing up feeling slightly dizzy rushing to her siblings and Davina.

"I'ts fine sister..Mikael is..temporally dead." Kol reassured her with a smile.

All the originals could see the pure look of guilt on their sisters face as she looked like she might burst into tears.

Turning to Kol and Davina she spoke. "I'm so sorry Davina! This is my fault if I wouldn't have distracted everyone with the baby shower. we would have been more prepared."

"It's not your fault Bekah." Davina said calmly with a frown.

"You could have been killed! Your babies could have been killed." She objected firmly. The guilt that the original was feeling was so much. It was her fault she distracted Nik and Elijah and because of that they were not prepared. Davina could have been killed! Her niece and nephew could have been killed and it could have been her fault.

"But she wasnt."

Rebekah sighed exaggeratedly as Kol, before her eyes met all of the bodies.

"Are they all dead." She asked in a worried voice as her eyes widened further.

Klaus shrugged. "Vampires mostly just got their neck snapped by our dear father, Marcel looks okay as long as josh they should wake up in a couple hours..The rest i dont really care about right now so.."

"And Kai?"

All stayed quiet. No one saying any words. Not wanting to voice it.

Rebekah closed her eyes and shook her head sadly.

"There is probably something that you guys should know." Klaus grinned, This was his second attempt at telling his sibling and Davina but they just would not listen to the hybrid.

"What?" Davina asked, confused.

Klaus opened his mouth to respond but ws cut off.

A muffled groan coming from behind them they all turned to look.

"Kai." Davina gasped rushing to his side as he sat up, relief evendent on the witches face.

"What happened?" He groaned out his eyes scanning the area around him, He was feeling quite weird right now.

"Yes that was the thing I was just telling you-" Klaus said in an amused voice. but was cut off..once agian.

"Hey guys my throat kinda feels like it's on fire?" Kai asked clearing his throat uncomfortably.

All eyes widened as he looked up at them.

"What?" He asked slowly. "Is something on my face?"

"_You didn't."_ Kol whined at his older brother, a pleading look on his face.

"I _did_." The original hybrid smirked in an innocent voice.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading please review favorite and follow for the next chapter.**_  
_**-Amber**_


	35. Chapter 35

"What?" He asked slowly. "Is something on my face?"

"You didn't." Kol whined at his older brother.

"I did." The original hybrid smirked in an innocent voice.

They all stared at Kai in shock for a few moments. Davina was the first to speak.

"K-kai y-you.." Davina stuttered, her eyes wide open.

"What?" He asked carelessly.

There were another few moments of silence before Klaus lets out a dramatic sigh.

"You're a freaking vampire you moron." He groaned waving his hands dramatically in the air.

Kai's eyes widened in shock before letting out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah...No that's impossible I can still feel my magic.."

"Well I mean I guess it's possible.." Kol trailed off with a smirk.

"Try using your magic." Davina said, crossing her arms.

Kai sighed, annoyingly but nodded squinting his eyes before a vase flew across the room with a flick of his hand.

"Great, now your children will have him as a role model." Klaus said with a roll of his eyes.

"Someone want to explain what all of you are thinking." Kai asked, getting more and more fed up.

"Witchpire." Rebekah said, cutting in. "Half witch half vampire, you died at the hands of our dear father with Nik's blood in your system."

Kai was silent for a moment, appearing to be deep in thought before a big grin broke out on his face. "That acually sounds pretty awesome."

Rebekah lets out a theatrical sigh. "Go and get him some human blood Nik."

"Why me?" Klaus practically whined at his sister.

"You turned him, he's your problem." Kol cut in.

Klaus rolled his eyes before storming out of the house, Kai following after.

"How are all of you taking this so..Normally." Davina asked, lifting her eyebrows in confusion.

Elijah was the one that to respond first. "What can we do?"

Kol let out a dramatic sigh. "Nik's right,Now are children are going to have HIM as a rol model to being witch-pires.."

Davina lets out a laugh, rolling her eyes.

About 2 hours later Kai and Klaus had returned home. Kia was upstairs taking a shower to wash the various amounts of blood of his body, Rebekah went to grab a bite, And Klaus Davina Kol and Elijah were standing in front of there fathers tied up body, he was sitting on a chair in the middle of the living room the Mikaelson's and Davina surrounding him.

Mikael began to wake up soon after.

"W-where am I?" The original groaned, cracking open his eyes.

Klaus smirked. "Well father you are currently trapped and defenseless against the people who you tried to kill."

"Niklaus." He greeted after a few moments before turning to the other side of the room. "Davina, Elijah, Kol."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Let's skip the greetings father and go straight to a reason why I shouldn't kill you."

Mikael grinned at him. "You can't kill me boy, you dont have the means to kill me."

Klaus lets out a laugh. "On the contrary.."

With that Klaus turned around for a moment before withdrawing the white oak stake from his jacket pocket. "I do."

Elijah and Kol's eyes widened at that.

"You said you didn't have any white oak stakes." Elijah said angrily.

He shrugged. "I lied."

"Why?" Kol asked.

"Because.." He said trailing off with a smirk. "You wouldn't have let me use it."

And with that Klaus made a move to kill Mikael. But Elijah quickly stopped him grabbing onto his arm with a glare.

"Niklaus.."

"What Elijah?" He laughed. "He literally killed you and tried to kill our brother's pregnant girlfriend?"

"You can't kill me boy." Mikael spits out. "If you kill me Davina's children growing inside her won't even live to see the light of day."

Klaus growled making another move to plunge the stake into his fathers chest but Kol's voice cut him off.

"Stop Nik." Kol told him.

Klaus sighed but complied, moving away from their father.

"What information." Davina asked walking closer to the eldest Mikaleson.

"Tell your boyfriend to untie me and ill tell you."

Kol let out a sarcastic laugh. "In your dreams."

Mikael lets out a chuckle, smirking up and his children. "Fine..Let your bastard child die and that hands of her.."

"Who her?" Klaus demanded angrily.

He shrugged. "Untie me."

All remained silent for a moment before Davina spoke.

"Untie him."

Kol looks at her like she's insane now. "No love, he is lying he just wants an opening to run."

Klaus nods. "He's right sweetheart."

"She is right Kol." Elijah said, pushing himself off the wall and walking closer to them. "If he has information that could possibly save you and Davina's child from this anonymous threat.."

Kol says nothing for a moment before nodding. "Fine."

"What! No!" Klaus yells, stepping in front of his brother.

"Nik." Kol sighs. "Do you really want to take responsibility for something bad happening to your niece and nephew? To Raina and little Kol jr."

"Were not naming him Kol jr." Davina butted in with a smile.

He rolls his eyes.

"Raina? Is that the name you decided on?" Klaus asked curiously, a smile now coming to his face.

Davina and Kol nod together.

"Raina Mikaleson." Klaus says with a smirk. "It has a nice ring to it."

After a few moments the hybrid steps away and allows Kol and Elijah to untie their father who stands up.

"Perfect." Their father said with a smirk.

"So what information do you have Mikael?" Davina rushes out to ask.

Mikael remains quite causing Klaus to take a predatory step forward but stops when Mikael let out a laugh.

"You really have no idea do you?"

"No idea about what?" Elijah demanded

Mikael smirks "About your dear aunt Dalia. And how she is going to come for your children."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review faovirt and follow for the next chapter..Also thank you for all the great reviews so far :)**  
**-Amber**


	36. Chapter 36

"You really have no idea do you?"

"No idea about what?" Elijah demanded

Mikael smirked "About your dear Aunt Dahlia. And how she is going to come for your children."

* * *

"Daliah?" Kol asked after a moment. "We dont have an Aunt Dahlia."

Mikael just smiled at his sons clulessness. "Of course you do, and she is the reason that all of you Mikaelsons in this room are even alive. Just as she is the reason that will be all of your downfall. According to Esther of course."

Then Mikael completely stopped speaking causing all of the Mikaelsons, and Davina to glare at him in anticipation.

"Well." Davina demanded angrily. "Are you planning on continuing anytime soon."

"Tsk tsk little girl." Mikael scolded gently, earning a glare from Kol. "If you want this valuable information that I have I need something in return-"

"No more deals Mikael." Klaus cut in with a scowl. "You tell us what we want to know or I kill you, its as simple as that."

The eldest Miakelson just rolled his eyes at his step son. "Then you will never know what I know, and because of that you will all die. Fine by me."

All of them remained silent. Klaus was silently sulking. Davina looked angry, but curious along with Kol and Elijah.

"What are your demands?" Elijah curetly asked, an icy cold tone in his voice.

"Elijah!" Klaus yelled. "You are not seriously listening to this are you!"

"Nikalus." Elijah sighed. "He obviously knows something. killing him would not serve a purpose, at least not now."

Klaus clenched his jaw in anger against his father and brother but remained silent.

"What are your demands?" He repeated.

Mikael smiled. "Protection."

"Care to elaborate?" Davina asked.

"Those are my demands, or demand I suppose." He said. "In return for all of the information, that I have you give me protection against Esther and whatever it to come-"

"Is the great 'Mikael the destroyer' actually asking for help?" Klaus laughed amusingly.

Mikael glared at him but nodded regardless. "Yes, I cannot protect myself from her shes too powerful. _Esther_ and/or _Daliah_ may be able to take me down one on one but she cant take you all out, at least not as easily. So what will it be?"

"Fine, now tell us what you know." Kol said coldly.

Klaus shook his head in non-belieg but didn't speak.

He shook his head. "Your word is not good enough Kol. I want some kind of insurance."

"What do you want?"

"I want the white oak stake." He responded simply.

"Absuluty not." Klaus growled.

"Then no deal." Mikal shrugged. "I am not going to risk you stabbing me in the back."

Klaus gritted his teeth together making a move forward to their father. stake clenched into his fingers. "Just let me kill him 'Lijah!"

"Give him the stake Nik." Kol said quickly, he didn't like the idea of their father having the stake just as much as Klaus be if what Mikael was saying was true it's not like they had too much of a choice now did they?

"What- no!" The hybrid objected strongly. "He will just kill one of us!"

"We dont have a choice Nik." Kol pleaded to his older brother.

"Fine." He nodded slowly after a few moments. "I'll compromise with you Mikael. I'm not going give you the stake..But how about of neither of us have it?"

"You can not destory if Niklaus. Even you can't be that stupid." Mikael spat out.

"No but how about we give it to the nutrel..._ish_ party in the room." Klaus said pointing the stake at Davina. "She keeps the stake somewhere safe. Neither of us knows's were."

Mikael seemed to tink about this for a few moments, this would solve the problem of having to worry about Niklaus using the stake on him, so..He agreed.

"Deal." He nodded.

Klaus smirked and flipped the stake over handing it to the witch.

Davina rolled her eyes and grabbed the stake roughly from the hybrids hands.

"There now that that stupid little thing it out of the way, can you please finish speaking about D- Dal-"

"_Daliah_." Mikael corrected. "And yes I think I will."

* * *

_**Thank you very much for reading, sorry about this semi-short chapter, hope you enjoyed it though! :)**_


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: I just want to say sorry ahead of time if I suck at writing out all the Daliah info. Or if I make a few mistakes_.

* * *

"Now you must remember everything im about to tell you was told to me by Esther only a few days ago and is surprising to me as well-"

"Just bloody tell us." Klaus growled angry.

Mikael rolled his eyes but complied. "Before you were all born when it was just Finn and Freya your mother decided she wanted more children..She was infertile, she turned to her sister your aunt Daliah for help."

"Daliah made a deal with here..She would make my wife..Your mother able to have more children..But for a price."

"What price?" Davina asked, scrunching up her eyebrows.

Mikael swallowed a look of sadness of his face. "Her first born child for the taking."

No body spoke, Elijah Klaus Kol and Davina were all too much in shock, Klaus took the lead in letting out a laugh.

"That's impossible Mikael." He laughed. "Freya died-"

"She lied to you Niklaus." Mikael snarled. "To all of us to me, I only just found out this information myself but i believe it's true."

Klaus just looked away, non-belieing.

"Wait, What does this have to do with my babies?" Davina asked, placing a protective hand on her belly.

"You didn't let me finish." Mikael stated. "She wanted the first born Mikaelson from Esther AND the first born of every generation of Mikaelson's."

Davina Kol and ELijah's eyes all widened in sudden fear.

"Now that there is another Miakelson child Daliah WILL come here looking for the first born..There's nothing you can do to stop it.."

"Why would Esther tell you all of this?" Klaus hissed out.

Mikael swallowed the lump in his throat before responding. "Because she wanted me to come here to bring Davina to her.."

"Is that what you're planning on doing." Kol glared. "You're going to help her?"

Mikael scowled at his son. "I wouldn't be standing here telling you all of this if i was planning against you-"

Klaus lets out a chuckle, cutting him off. "It's not beneath you to do that Mikael-"

"I would never hurt a child." Mikael snarled at his step-son. "Exsepcially my own blood-"

"Thats funny coming from the person who hunts his own blood-"

Mikael scoffed. "I hunted you for good reason Niklaus-"

"What?" Klaus scoffed. "Because i wanst your blood-"

"You killed my wife!" Mikael roared angrily, stepping closer to Klaus. "You took away the thing I care about most! Turned my own children against me!"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Get over it."

Mikael took another step forward, ready to lunge for Klaus but was halted by Elijah clearing his throat.

"So this Daliah, She is going to come for Davina and Kol's children."

"Child." The eldest Mikaelsn corrected. "First born child."

Elijah nodded curtly. Looking down. "Then we must be prepared for this..We accept your offer to help us in exchange for protection-"

"No" "Asaultuly not." Kol and Klaus yelled together.

"Kol.." Davina sighed, causing her boyfriend to look down from his glare at Elijah. "We dont have a choice, believe me I hate him just as much as you do but we need as many powerful originals on our side to protect Raina and our baby boy."

"Raina?" Mikael asked with a faint smile. "Good choice for a name..It's Slavic for 'Queen'."

Kol sighed but nodded causing Klaus to glare at him. "Fine.."

"When will she come?" Klaus demanded at Mikael.

Mikael shrugged. "I do not know, Esther might come for Davina before Daliah to deliever her to Daliah..As a peace offering when she realises I am siding with you, So we will just have to wait."

"WE?" Elijah asked curiously. "You're staying here then."

Mikael nodded with a smirk. "The deal was protection in exchange for information and me helping agonist Daliah..Esther will come for me first."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Davina asked.

Rebekah walked down the stairs then having heard that conversation from her bedroom. "Baby shower take two?"

If anyone is wondering why the updates are farther apart it's honestly because i haven't got any reviews for these couple chapters so i assume no one is reading.

* * *

If anyone is i would appreciate a review to encourage me to write more :)  
-Amber


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N IMPORTENT: I realised that the name 'Olivia' Is actually Kai's sister (liv's) full name so I decided to change the baby name to 'Raina' hope no one minds. And thank you to 'Little Crimson Witch' for helping me pick a name :)**_

* * *

It was a week later in the Mikaelson house. Everyone had been tense this past month Miakel and Klaus constantly at each other's throat but became somewhat civil after a while at Davina and Elijah's pleas.

"Rebekah." Kol said barging into her room to find her playing on her phone on her bed.

"What do you want Kol?" She sighed not looking up.

Kol rolled his eyes. "I need your help-"

"I'm busy Kol get out." She glared at her phone.

Kol smirked. "I want you to help me find a ring for Davina-"

Rebekahinsstantly haunted looking up from her phone with wide eyes. Her lips soon formed a grin as she jumped up from her bed. "You're gonna ask her to marry you-"

"I was planning on it hmp-" He was cut off by Rebekah slamming him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god!" She wailed in joy. "You're gonna get married!"

"Married?" Kai asked walking into the room, half a hot pocket in his mouth. "Who's getting married?"

"Kol and Davina!" She brightly responded causing Kol to glare at her.

"Lower your voice Bex, I dont want Davina to hear you, Or, god forbid Nik." Kol hissed at her but smiled regardless.

She nodded furiously. "Yes we want it to be a surprise..Let's go!"

"Where?"

"Ring shopping of course!" She scowled at him. "You already wasted enough time."

"Right now?" Kol asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes and Kai's coming with!" She said with a bright smile.

"I am?" Kai asked.

She nodded. "Yes we need a third opinion..And I swear to god Kai if you tell Davina I will-"

"Cut my head off, decapitate me?" He guessed with an a roll of his eyes.

She nodded with a bitter sweet smile before flashing out of the room.

Kai let a grin settle on his face in pity on the Mikaelson who would be called upon to endure shopping with the blonde vampire.

Kol smirked "What are you grinning at Parker. You have to go to." This caused Kai's grin to drop.

* * *

"How about this one?" Rebekah asked pointing on the pink light oval shaped ring.

"It's pink." Kol said with a grimace.

"So..?" Rebekah glared.

Kai nodded. "He's right you dont want a pink wedding ring."

She scoffed. "Pah-lease you to have to sense of taste."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Come on Bekah we ve been to at least 8 stores in the past 3 hours. Davina probably thing's I've been kidnapped."

Rebekah snorted with a theatrical sigh. "Shut up Kol, You're the one who wanted my help-"

"Guys-"

"Yeah im starting to regret that." He muttered under his breath, earning a glare from the blonde orginal as she swatted him in the arm.

"Shut up Kol! You're lucky im helping you-"

"Guys-"

He scoffed. "Yeah believe me im not-"

"Original vampires!" Kai yelled loudly, earning a few looks from the people in the stores and 2 glares.

"What?" They asked in union.

"How about that one?" Kai smirked pointing to the ring.

It was an 18K white gold vintage fluted engagement ring. It was a big stone but not too big or gaudy. The main stone was surrounded by different shaped white diamonds and in the center was a blood red diamond.

"It's perfect." Rebekah breathed out, though she preferred the traditional white or light pink the red made it pop and was definitely something that Davina would.

Kol grinned. "Just what I was going to say sister."

* * *

Davina was currently sitting in the living room reading a book that Rebekah had gotten her on teen pregnancy which she had just laughed at when Rebekah had given to her but it wasnt that bad.

Over the past month Davina's baby belly had gotten bigger she was after all now 5 months pregnant. But, yet surprisingly Kol still looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Davina."

The young witch looked up to find Mikael standing there, she immediately tensed. "Mikael."

He gulped silently. "I was wondering if we could speak." He asked her

Davina hesitated but eventually nodded her head.

"I know that..That you and i haven't exactly had the best..Past-"

She scoffed, cutting him off. "You tried to get me multiple times after I brought you back to life, and you've tried to kill my boyfriend. Your own son."

Mikael nodded, and actually looked a little bit ashamed which surprised the young witch. "I want a chance to make it up to you, Kol, Elijah all of you."

"And what about Klaus." Davina asks pursing her lips, Dont get her wrong she didnt like Klaus or his ways of killing people for no reason but she had to admit that what Mikael did to Klaus was wrong, and she couldnt help but feel bad for the hybrid in question.

Mikael looked slightly taken aback and he muttered out in-between clenched teeth. "And Klaus."

If was a couple moments before Mikael spoke again.

"I want to get a chance to be in my grandchildrens life Davina..I know that you hate me. I Kol hates me and you have every reason to and frankly I dont blame you but im asking for you're forgiveness here, i want a chance to get to know my grandchildren, to get to know my children again."

Davina was shocked beyond repair. He was Mikael practically begging to be in her and Kol's childrens life looking sincere she couldn't like she was surprised.

"It doesn't really matter what I think Mikael." Davina said. "Kol, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah..Well there not you're biggest fans."

"And i will gain their forgiveness, eventually. But right now im asking for you're because honestly you're the one who can determine my role in your's and Kol's childrens life, You can convince them to give me a chance."

She opened her mouth to object but was cut off.

"Dont say anything now. I'm just asking you to consider my truce." He said with a sad smile.

Davina hesitated but eventually sighed and nodded. "I'll consider it."

There was silence between them for a few minutes until Davina spoke again with a small smile on her face.

"It's a boy and a girl." She said causing Mikael to raise his eyebrows. "The babies you said 'grandchildren' You have a granddaughter and a grandson, We named her Raina and we haven't picked a name for our son yet...Technically."

He smiled sincerely, glancing down at the girl's stomach. "I hope you know how lucky you and Kol are Davina..Most vampires would kill for what you and Kol have..Accomplished."

Daivna grinned letting out a laugh. "Believe me we know."

Little did they know that Esther was watching them from afar shaking her head in disappointment at her husband.

"Traitor." Esther mumbled under her breath, she wasn't planning on killing Mikael but she knew that now she just might have to. She didn't like the idea of killing two innocent children and a teenaged witch but she didn't have a choice..It's the only thing stopping Daliah from returning and killing them all, and she couldn't risk that. No. It's better for 3 to die than her entire family. The girl will die along with her children and no one was going to stop her.

* * *

_**Thank you for all of the kind reviews, they made me smile :)**_  
_**Please review :)**_

_**And also if anyone wanted to see Davina's ring, here is the link :D**_

_images/search?q=red+wedding+ring&amp;view=detailv2&amp;&amp;id=949F3FA64A1227C18B5F05CAD276E99DC90DE7D4&amp;selectedIndex=11&amp;ccid=3lL%2fNwcq&amp;simid=607993032892219476&amp;thid= 52ff37072a61779295341419fd7dc1H0&amp;ajaxhist=0_

_**-Amber (And Happy Thanksgiving) **_


	39. Chapter 39

It was a couple of days later that Kol was in the middle of attempting to cook Davina breakfast that he was slapped in the back of the head.

"Oww." He complained as he turned around to find a fuming Rebekah there.

"Why are you such a bloody idiot Kol?!" Rebekah practically yelled causing him to glare at her.

"What did I do now?" Kol rolled his eyes.

"Why haven't you proposed yet!" She yelled at him in a hushed voice.

Kol rolled his eyes once more. "Rebekah it's been...3 days since I got the ring..I'm still planning."

"No do it now." Rebekah demanded.

Kol sighed letting out a laugh. "No Rebekah im not doing it during _Breakfast_."

Rebekah sighed dramatically, stomping her foot on the floor. "Well hurry the bloody hell up Kol!"

He rolled his eyes but nodded and watched as Rebekah stomped her way out of the kitchen.

Dont get him wrong he wanted to be engaged to Davina and marry her as soon as possible but he wanted it to be perfect.

"I want it to be perfect Bekah." He practically whined at his sister. "I'm not just going to propose well she's eating breakfast."

The blonde original rolled her eyes with a scoff but seeing the more slightly frightened look on her older brother's face after a couple seconds of anger she sighed with a small smile. "Dont worry Kol, she loves you. You love her. That's all there has to be...You'll find the right moment."

"Thanks Bex." Kol smiled.

She just smiled in response before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh my god, I am starving." Davina said as she stared directly at the full tray of food that her boyfriend was bringing her, smiling she said. "Have I told you how much i really love you today?"

Kol laughed, rolling his eyes. "No you have not but I'll forgive you for a kiss."

Davina was pleased to obligate as he pulled her into a sweet kiss.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson walked into his study and instantly his decent mood that was set for the day turned sour and the sight of his smiling Step-Father sitting at his desk.

"Mikael." Klaus greeted, attempting to be civil but the anger in his voice was evident that he wasnt really trying hard.

"Niklaus." The smile on Mikael's face almost seemed to real to the hybrid. Almost. "I wish to speak to you."

As the original vampire stood, Klaus walked further into the room. "You can speak all you want Mikael but I cannot say that I will listen-"

"You dont have to call me that-"

"Oh I really do." Klaus snapped, snarling, knowing what Mikael was talking about without even having to ask. "Or isn't that what you have been telling me for the last thousand years. That you are not my father, that I am just a bastard child that means absolutely nothing to you-"

"Niklaus." Mikael sighed, running a hand across his face, not sure how to work what he wished to say.

"What?" Klaus snapped at him. The anger clear to see on his shaking form. He walked closer to Mikael, pointing an accusing finger at the original vampire. "Dont think for a single second that I believe this little act of yours, you may be able to fool Elijah and Rebekah, hell even Kol and Davina. But you will never i mean NEVER. Fool me."

The look of pure remorse on the eldest Mikaelson's face was there, he looked to the ground, ashamed, he walked up to his son, placing a hand on Klaus' shoulder causing the hybrid to flinch but not pull back. "I know that you do not trust me Niklaus. You have no reason to- I have _never given you a reason to_. And I understand that this will take time for you to accept that I am here to make things right between my children. You, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Davina. _All of you_. I will give you time to come to terms with this and maybe then you will be ready to have a civil discussion with me. Until then I will be here, waiting. Because I am _never_ giving up on you."

Mikael walked past Klaus who was practically shaking, his lips in a fine line crossed between anger and sadness.

* * *

Finn watched as his mother walked into the room, looking both troubled, confused and angry. He was still getting used to seeing his Mother in this body, a different body then the one he was raised by, the one that had cared for him when he was human, Hell, he was still getting used to the body that he was possessing, Vincent. Don't get him wrong he adored being a witch, anything was better than being a vampire, _anything_.

"Mother." He greeted her, a warm smile on his face. He resisted the urge to frown just like everytime he spoke in the unfamiliar body with an unfamilar voice.

"_Finn_." She didn't return the smile. Still looking troubled.

"What's wrong?" He asked not sure what else to do, sudden worry rushing over him.

Esther sighed, running a hand through _her_ hair before turning to him. "Your _father_ has betrayed us my son."

Finn couldn't even act like he was shocked at this, he never trusted that man, but he was curious as to HOW knowing how much his father despised NIklaus.

"What do you-"

"He is siding with _them_." She spat it out with venom lacing her every word. "He wants to make things right and be a perfect little family with those abominations."

Finn was silent, thinking as to what to say. "What do you wish to do mother?"

Esther remained silent for a minuet, deep in thought before she suddenly had a smile on her face, turning to Finn. "Well my son. Without Mikael we are even more outnumbered than I thought. With a hybrid and now four original Vampires- and a half witch half vampire- protecting Davina along with Marcel Gereard and that whole god forsaken city, I believe we need to even the playing field a bit."

"What are you talking about Mother?" Finn asked, looking confused.

She smiled once again, letting out a quick laugh. "I do hope you didn't get too attached to that body Finn, you won't be in it for much longer."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave me a nice little review! ❤❤**

**-Amber :)**


	40. Chapter 40

Marcel was roaming around the streets of New Orleans, talking to the tourists as well as some of his vampires to ask about any suspicious behavior in the Quarter.

He tried to do everything in his power to ensure that Esther and Finn Mikaelson were no were near Davina, that she was safe and that _no one_ was going to put her in danger.

He missed Davina. Even though he still saw her he didnt get to spend as much time to her like he used to her when she was still in the Church. That was a long time ago though. Before the Mikaeslon's came to town. Before Davina met Kol. Before she got _pregnant_.

He honestly was really happy for Davina and Kol, honestly he was. But she was still so young. Still a child. And she was about be be raising a child? Two children? And then probably sooner rather than later becoming a vampire? Was he okay with that?

He knew it would be her choice and obviously she wanted to turn so she could be with Kol and her future children forever. He understood that. And he believed that Kol would never do anything to purposely hurt Davina. He still had a bit of lack of trust for the original vampire. Maybe it had something to do with Kol feeding him his blood when he was still a child and threatening to turn him to spite Klaus. He didn't know.

All that mattered right now though was keeping Davina and those little baby's in her stomach safe. The rest of his concerns could wait.

* * *

"Please Kol." Davina sighed, pouting.

"Davina, why can't you just ask Elijah or Rebekah?" Kol rolled his eyes, a small smile on his li.

Davina rolled her eyes. "Because I want YOU to do it. And Elijah is busy as far as I know and Rebekah said she wanted to spend some time with me today-"

"Well then Klaus turned him- Why doesnt he-"

Davina glared at him.

Kol smiled and walked up to her. He brought his girlfriend in for a long kiss before pulling away, and cupping her cheeks. "Love we both know that I am the last person you want to teach a newborn vampire about self control."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Davina asked, crossing her arms and Kol continued to get ready for the day and get dressed.

Kol shrugged, buttoning up hs shirt. "We both know that I dont have the best record of self control-"

"That's not true Kol." Davina scoffed. "You have amazing self control."

"_Now I_ do." Kol stressed. "But for a very long time I didn't."

"So?" Davina sighed. "You do now. And Kai needs to learn some self control before he kills someone _agian._."

Kol smirked, laughing. "Yes I heard about that from my dear little sister, it's quite funny."

"It's not funny Kol." She glared at him but was smiling as well

"It was one person-"

"It was like a bar full Kol-"

"I've done worse." Kol rolled his eyes. "He'll learn by experience when Marcel catches him and scolds him for killing people in his city."

"Kol." Davina sighed, getting close to him. "Please. He's my father, okay? Though it's really weird considering he's only about 6 years or so older than me- but still. He needs's to learn to have at least a tiny bit of control when it comes to feeding..Please.."

Kol sighed after a couple minuets, smiling at his pouting girlfriend who looked so sad, he instantly just wanted to make her happy again.

"Fine." Kol rolled hs eyes, and Davina brought him into a big hug.

"Thank you." She said, kissing him on the lips, to which he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss.

The pulled back after about a minute thought much to his disappointed he pouted at her causing her to laugh and roll her eyes.

"Now go. I need to get ready for my day with Bekah and possibly Marcel-"

"Now?" His voice was surprised. He looked at his watch. "It's only 11:00 in the bloody morning-"

"Thank you!" Davina declared in a singing voice as she walked into her and Kol's bathroom.

* * *

"Oh my God Davina that looks so incredible on you!" Rebekah gushed, her hand over her mouth. "If you dont get that I will be forced to get it for myself."

"I think it would be ways to big on you Bekah." The witch laughed, rolling her eyes she looked straight at herself in the full size mirror.

"Dont you think it makes me look fat though?" Davina asked.

Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes, moving up to Davina. _"Pa-lease_. You are carrying two very magical babies Davina. If anything I'm surprised you are only this pregnancy looking."

"Fat Rebeakh." Daviesia laughed and rolled her eyes. "You can say fat."

"Pregnant." Rebekah playfully glared at her future sister in law. "And you are completely insane if you dont think that looks amazing on you."

Not to her suprise Rebekah had taken her shopping, they had been to only four stores so far surprisingly. Rebekah had convinced Davina into getting two pairs of jeans, 5 tops, 2 pairs of pajama bottoms and some new underwear and bra's.

"I think this is enough stuff Bekah." Davina laughed.

"Nonesense." Rebekah denied.

Daniel smiled and nodded. "Fine but I'm dont shopping, not let's go get out of the maternity section and look for you."

Rebekah smiled brightly. "Deal, but if you see something that you even slightly like get it, promise?"

"I promise." Davina rolled her eyes at the blonde, got the loved Rebekah.

* * *

"Compel. Bite. Dont kill. Erase. Move on."

Kai raised an eyebrow at the original vampire. "What?"

Kol rolled his eyes and sighed, smirking. "Davina wants to me teach you how to not kill people when you feed, I doubt you want to feed from blood bags, so I'm telling you how."

Kai snorted, looking amused. "Yes because you are such an _'in control vampire'_."

"I am." Kol glared. "You should be lucky that I am helping you in the first bloody place."

Kai smirked. "I have more self control right now than you will ever have. I dont need your help."

"Yes that's why you demolished a bar full of humans-"

"Hey! Most were vampires-"

"How after _that_ do you still consider yourself in control of your feeding habits?" Kol raised an eyebrow.

Kai stood up, standing in front of Kol and crossing his arms. A challenging look in his eyes. "Are you sure that you are one to judge?"

Kol's lips went to form a straight line, scowling, he nodded. "Okay fine, you're right. I did not always have control and that led to the deaths of _a lot_ people, probably more people that you can even think of. But _now,_ right now, in this moment, I am in control because I have someone in my life who is worth being in control. You want to know what made me actually want to be in control of being a vampire? Davina. Because of the agonizing fear that I might hurt her before I could even realize what I was doing. And I would rather die right now that ever _ever _hurt her, Physically and mentally. I dont need the thrill of feeding from people and killing them, because what I feel every single second I am around Davina is 100 times better than that ever was. That feeling never goes away unlike the bliss I felt for about 10 seconds after killing someone. The question is do you want to kill people? have a few thrills? Have some fun? or do you want to be in your daughter's life. Because I swear to god if you keep this up I won't let you be anywhere near her or my son and daughter."

If Kai was surprised he didn't show it at all, he was quiet for a moment before nodding. "What was is again? Bite...Compel..Dont kill..Compel again..Leave..?"

Kol shook his head, letting out a laugh as he rolled his eyes. "This is going to take awhile."

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**-Amber㈎7㈎7㈎7**


End file.
